Daite Señorita
by Aoi Moon
Summary: O que se deve sentir quando alguém te salva? Gratidão? Afeto? Amizade? Amor?... SasuHina com um pouco de NejiHina platônico.
1. A menina rica e o garoto do metrô

**Daite, Señorita!**

**SasuHina**

**Romance/Comédia**

**-- O que deve-se sentir quando alguém te salva? Gratidão? Afeto? Amizade? Amor?... --**

Mais uma tentativa de fic da minha parte xD E de novo uma SasuHina com algumas insinuações de NejiHina n.n" Quem já leu alguma das minhas outras fics já deve ter percebido a minha queda pelo 'Hyuugacest', mas prometo que vou me controlar e essa vai continuar sendo SasuHina até o final.

Essa é uma fic de Naruto no estilo colegial que eu dei uma misturada com Ouran High School, Sailor moon, Holic e mais uns animes aleatórios.

Tive essa idéia enquanto assistia o pv de uma música do Yamashita Tomohisa(que aliás eu dei o nome para a fic).

Como estava com vontade de escrever algo do tipo escolar depois de ler umas quatro fics assim juntei com a peformace do Yamashita como o garoto brigão que bate em dois caras no metrô para ajudar um outro mais a letra de uma música das Morning Musume que fala sobre um garoto na estação, tive um estalo e deu nisso. Espero que vocês gostem n.n7

_Flashbacks_

'pensamentos'

Telefonema

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto infelizmente não é meu mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Sai, eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

**Daite, Señorita!**

**CAP.01 – A menina rica e o garoto do metrô**

'Yappari, ne... Ele não está aqui.' Hinata pensou tristemente. Desde aquele dia ela voltou várias vezes á estação do metrô na esperança de encontrar novamente aquela pessoa... Porém parecia que ele havia desaparecido depois de tê-la salvo.

Hyuuga Hinata, 16 anos, aluna do 2º ano 'D' de uma das melhores escolas do Japão, a Konoha Gakuen. É a herdeira de uma das famílias mais nobres e ricas do país, os Hyuuga. Fisicamente é alguém bem interessante: O cabelo azul escuro e comprido emoldura um rosto delicado que é completado seus olhos perolados,(característicos de sua famíla), e pela pele clara e suave.

Possui um gênio amável, é uma menina tímida e gentil, talvez esse excesso de doçura em sua personalidade seja o culpado por sua ingênuidade demasiada. Ela quase sempre acaba em alguma confusão por se deixar levar pela conversa de alguém ou por não medir o grau de seriedade de suas atitudes. Aliás, foi por conta de uma dessas atitudes impensadas que ela o conheceu naquele dia....

"_Alô, Hyuuga sama? Desculpe o atrazo, mas estou preso em um engarrafamento e não vou conseguirei sair daqui tão cedo. Vou atrazar para buscá-la na escola mas, por favor, me aguarde__." O motorista da família Hyuuga disse do outro lado do celular de Hinata._

_'Justamente hoje que eu precisava chegar cedo em casa? Tenho quilos de coisas para estudar e ainda tenho que organizar a pauta da reunião de amanhã do grêmio...' A garota pensou com desâmimo. Sentou-se na grande escadaria que fica na entrada do prédio principal da Konoha Gakuen e pensou em todo o seu planejamento indo por áqua abaixo._

"_Nossa mais que cara é essa Hinata? Quem foi que morreu?" Uma voz conhecida disse ao seu lado. Era Yamanaka Ino uma das colegas de turma de Hinata. Uma garota loira com belos olhos azuis e uma mente um tanto fútil, mas com quem Hinata se dava bem. Ela estava acompanhada de uma menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes, Haruno Sakura, que também estudava na mesma turma. As três estudavam juntas desde o jardim de infância, assim como mais seis pessoas em sua classe._

"_O chofer está preso em um engarrafamento e vai atrazar para me buscar... Eu precisava muito chegar cedo hoje em casa... Tenho tanta coisa para fazer." _

"_Hum... que chato, se eu estivesse indo para casa mais cedo hoje te levaria mas tenho treino no clube de natação." A menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa disse em um tom sincero. Sakura era uma das principais nadadoras do clube de natação da escola. No ano anterior havia sido campeã nacional._

"_Eu também, tenho clube de ikebana hoje... Desculpe Hinata chan." A loira disse. A família de Ino possuía uma das maiores redes de floriculturas do país. Ela possuía um tato incrível para flores, tanto que era a presidente do clube de ikebana da escola._

"_Mas e o Neji kun? Ele já foi embora?" Haruno perguntou. A pessoa a quem ela se referia era Hyuuga Neji, 3º ano 'B' primo de Hinata. Além dele a irmã mais nova da garota, Hyuuga Hanabi, também estudava nesta escola, mas como ainda era aluna da 5ª série já havia sido liberada e ido embora._

"_Não queria encomodar o niisan com isso. Ele tem treino no clube de artes marciais hoje. E também tem uma competição se aproximando, como capitão ele anda muito ocupado" Hinata justificou._

"_Ha, Ha! Até parece que o Neji ficaria incomodado. Tenho certeza que se ele te levaria nas costas se não houvesse outro jeito. Ele adora você..." Ino disse. Realmente Neji era um primo superprotetor. Devido a sua posição na organização da família Hyuuga ele era um espécie de 'cuidador' de Hinata._

"_Temos que ir Hinata chan, te vejo amanhã. Ja ne" Sakura se despediu e levou Ino com ela. Hinata olhou para o céu e apesar de estar completamente nublado constatou que não iria chover. Estavam no outono então fazia um friozinho agradável. A garota lembrou-se de que havia uma estação do metrô não muito longe dali... _

_'Talvez se eu for de metrô consiga chegar a tempo de fazer tudo...' Pensou e começou a caminhar em direção ao portão da escola. _

_Após dez ou quinze minutos de caminhada, a herdeira Hyuuga chegou à estação, comprou o bilhete e procurou o mapa da cidade para saber qual linha deveria pegar. _

_' Hum... para Ginza tenho que pegar o metrô da plataforma... 9!' _

_Era a primeira vez que andava de metrô, estava com um pouco de receio de se perder. Quando era criança e passeava com sua mãe, sempre que se separava dela acabava ficando perdida, então acabou criando um certo trauma disso. _

_A garota caminhou até a plataforma um tanto encomodada com os olhares dirigidos à ela. Não era comum ver alguém com o uniforme da Konoha Gakuen andando pelo metrô. Hinata vestia o uniforme de inverno da escola, que era uma suéter verde escuro com o brasão da escola bordado sobre uma camisa branca com uma gravata no mesmo tom da suéter e também uma saia xadrez verde com as listras pretas e prateadas. Ela também carregava a pasta padrão da escola, de couro preta com o nome do aluno gravado em uma pequena placa dourada no lado esquerdo._

_Poucos minutos depois o trem parou na plataforma nº9 então a herdeira Hyuuga entrou. No vagão havia apenas mais um garoto sentado relativamente distante da porta. Ele vestia o uniforme de uma escola que Hinata não conhecia. Um terno azul claro com um brasão dourado bordado e uma gravata preta sobre uma camisa branca. Tinha os cabelos escuros e os olhos tanto quanto. Estava com um par de fones de ouvido imensos envolta do pescoço e uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos. Ele parecia distraído olhando as fotos. Quando a garota entrou seus olhos se cruzaram durante um breve instante. Ele era bem bonito... _

_Hinata sentou-se afastada dele. Colocou a pasta sobre as pernas e ficou olhando atravéz da janela. Parece que a linha para o bairro de Ginza era bem vazia nesse horário. _

_O vagão ficou silêncioso durante mais duas estações quando dois garotos com cara de marginais entraram e se sentaram perto de Hinata._

"_Olha só o que temos aqui, Deidara! Uma das riquinhas da Konoha... Hum, e ela é bem gatinha. Qual seu nome princesa?" O garoto de cabelos vermelhos disse para o amigo loiro e em seguida virou-se para Hinata que ficou calada._

"_Hum... ela não quer responder. Você está assustando ela com essa cara de trombadinha, Sasori. Ela deve estar acostumada com um bando de gente metida falando empolado o tempo todo." o Loiro comentou e depois disse:_

"_Nossa... Mas a saia dessa escola é mesmo bem curta, não é? E você tem um belo par de pernas." Os garotos se levantaram e pararam em frente à Hinata. _

_'Shimatta... Realmente parece que a idéia de pegar o metrô foi péssima.'_

"_Sabia que você é muito linda? Adoro meninas branquinhas como você e ainda mais com esse cabelo comprido..." O garoto ruivo segurou o braço de Hinata que fechou os olhos e deu um grito._

"_Mas, o que...Hurg!" _

"_Seu desgra...Hurg!"_

_Quando ela abriu os olhos o garoto que estava sentado no vagão antes dela, havia levantado de seu lugar e dado um soco em cada um dos caras que, por terem sido pegos de surpresa, não tiveram como reagir. Eles estavam caídos no chão quando o trem parou em uma outra estação._

"_Venha! Parece que ultimamente a quantidade de lixo nesse metrô aumentou." O garoto estendeu a mão para Hinata que ainda estava meio confusa, mas que estranhamente sentiu que poderia confiar nele. Quando os dois saíram do vagão poderam ver os outros dois meninos levantando e massageando seus queixos enquanto o vagão entrava novamente em movimento e ia embora._

"_Você está bem?" Ele perguntou._

"_H – hai."_

"_Andar por aí sozinha com esse uniforme é pedir para marginais como aqueles mexerem com você. Acho que pessoas do seu nível não precisam pegar o metrô para voltar da escola, mas se prefere assim, deveria ao menos vestir algo por cima." O garoto disse antes de ir embora._

"_M – matte kudasai..." Hinata disse e o garoto parou ainda de costas para ela. "Q – qual o seu nome?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke." E foi embora._

_Depois de finalmente ter conseguido chegar em casa e de ter levado uma bronca de Hyuuga Hiashi, seu pai, por ter se arriscado andando sozinha por aí, Hinata realizou que não havia agradecido ao garoto por tê-la ajudado. Uchiha Sasuke kun... _

_No dia seguinte contou o que aconteceu para Ino e Sakura._

"_O quê?! Perdeu o juízo?! Andando sozinha por aí... Esse menino deve ser um anjo e não uma pessoa. Ele realmente te salvou. Não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ele não estivesse por lá." Ino comentou com seu jeito exagerado de sempre._

"_Como ele era Hinata chan? Era bonito?" Sakura perguntou interessada._

"_E – eu não reparei direito... estava tão assustada que esqueci até mesmo de agradecer." Hinata respondeu._

"_Como assim você não agradeceu? O garoto salva a sua vida e você não agradece? Tenho certeza que não foi essa a educação que Hiashi ojisama deu para você..." A loira comentou._

"_Temos que voltar nessa estação e tentar achar esse menino, Hinata chan!" A menina de cabelos rosados disse e Ino assentiu com a cabeça. Hinata sabia que o interesse das duas amigas não era outro que não fosse ver pessoalmente o seu salvador. Mas, de certa forma Hinata também gostaria de vê-lo novamente... Para agradecer, claro!_

_As três voltaram a estação durante duas semanas naquele mesmo horário na esperança de encontrá-lo, mas era sempre em vão. Ele nunca estava por lá. Hinata já estava começando a se convencer de que aquele garoto era realmente um anjo que apareceu unicamente para salvá-la e depois foi embora. _

_Acabou deixando toda essa história de lado e voltou a se concentrar nos em seus estudos, afinal o segundo semestre já havia começado e sair-se bem agora era garantir a sua tranqüilidade mais para o final do ano._

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." Hinata cumprimentou Ino quando a encontrou na porta da sala do 2º ano D.

"Hinata chan, Tsunade sama pediu para que você fosse até a sala dela antes da aula começar. Parece que teremos um aluno novato na sala. E ouvi boatos de que ele é uma gracinha." A loira comentou empolgada.

De fato, se teremos um aluno novato na escola era um costume o representante de turma apresentar as instalações do colégio a ele. Hinata deixou o material sobre sua mesa e dirigiu-se à sala da diretora geral. Tsunade sama é uma pessoa muito impulsiva e fica com um olhar violento quando está brava, a garota não gostaria de deixá-la de mau humor. Enquanto se aproximava da sala, Hinata viu a porta se abrir.

"Ohayou, Hinata chan." Tenten, uma veterana da mesma turma que seu primo, a cumprimentou. Ela estava acompanhada de um garoto que Hinata nunca havia visto antes. Ele era alto, tinha um porte atlético, cabelos muito pretos e olhos castanho-avermelhados. O garoto seria até bonito se não fosse pelos seus olhos... Ele tinha um olhar frio que Hinata achou realmente amedrontador.

"Tsunade kouchou, sumimasen..." A garota disse enquanto abria a porta.

"Ah! Aí está você Hyuuga chan. Estavamos só te esperando." Hinata estranhou o bom humor da diretora. Na certa os pais desses meninos devem ter pago muito para a escola aceitá-los a esta altura do ano. A garota olhou para o interior da sala e viu outro garoto de costas para a porta olhando a prateleira de troféus da escola. Os clubes de esportes da Konoha sempre se destacavam nos campeonatos nacionais. A diretora foi puxando Hinata para dentro da sala e parou em frente à sua mesa.

"Hyuuga chan, quero que conheça uma pessoa. Este é seu novo colega de classe que foi transferido para nossa escola hoje com o irmão mais velho. Uchiha Sasuke kun."

Uchiha... Esse era o nome daquela pessoa... O garoto virou-se e olhou para Hinata.

Definitivamente era o mesmo garoto que a havia salvo aquele dia no metrô...

"Você tem muita sorte de ficar na mesma turma que a Hyuuga chan, Uchiha kun. Ela é uma das representantes mais responsáveis que nós temos.... Ai, ai... Gostaria que o Kankuro do 3º 'C ' fosse assim... não que eu.... Mas sabe como é, ne?... é um trabalh.... fica dif... Você tem..."

A voz da diretora foi ficando cada vez mais baixa. Os dois trocavam o mesmo tipo de olhar, provavelmente ele também se lembrava dela...

CONTINUA n.n

Então é isso, ne... Deixem reviews e façam uma aspirante a ficwriter feliz.

Eu tenho um acordo com Deus, quem deixar reviews para mim ganha alguns anos a menos no purgatório xD

Vocabulário:

Yappari, ne – Algo do tipo 'sabia', 'como eu pensei'

Niisan – irmão mais velho(mas acho que td mundo sabe que o Neji não é irmão da Hinata, ne? É só modo de falar)

Ikebana – Arte de arranjos florais japoneses

Ginza – Um bairro sofisticado de Tókio

Ja ne - Tchau

Matte kudasai – Espere por favor

Ohayou Gozaimasu – Bom dia na forma polida

Kouchou – Diretor de escola

Sumimasen – Com licença

Shimatta – droga, raios,(não chega a ser um palavrão)


	2. Reencontro e o Mr Popularidade

Como o Sai não tem sobrenome eu inventei um bem bacana para ele : "Shiroi" que significa branco, já que uma das traduções de Sai é rinoceronte. Então ficou tipo rinoceronte branco, o que combina com o Sai, afinal parece que o povo lá do Kishimoto tá economizando na tinta com ele... Tá eu sei que foi tosco, mas eu não tive uma idéia melhor Ç.Ç

_Flashbacks_

'pensamentos'

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto e Ouran High School infelizmente não são meus, mas se os autores quiserem me dar o Sasuke, e os Hitachiin eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita! **_

**CAP.02 – Reencontro e o Mr. Popularidade **

Primeiro horário de aula, História com Umino Iruka sensei. Ele chamou o aluno novato até a frente da sala para fazer a apresentação pessoal.

Apesar de Hinata ter acompanhado o garoto da sala da diretora geral até a sala onde ficava a sua turma, ambos não falaram nada. O silêncio formou uma espécie de parede entre os dois.

Quando Sasuke virou-se para a turma havia um interesse massissamente feminino em sua pessoa. Todas as garotas da turma o olhavam encantadas.

"Hinata chan, eu não disse que tinham me dito que o novato era lindo? Você tem muita sorte de poder passar a tarde com ele." Ino escreveu em um bilhete que jogou para Hinata.

As salas de aula na Konoha Gakuen tinham o formato de um mini auditório. O professor ficava na parte mais baixa da sala enquanto os aluno dividivam-se em três blocos com seis mesas grandes para três alunos, essa organização estranha era devido às supertições da diretora geral que acreditava que números múltiplos de três traziam bons fluidos para a sorte e o aprendizado. Hinata sentava-se na última mesa da fileira do meio, enquanto Ino sentava-se na última mesa da fileira mais próxima à janela e Sakura ficava na mesa em frente à Ino.

'Acho melhor não falar sobre ele com aquelas duas...' A Hyuuga pensou vendo a reação de suas amigas.

"Mais um com cara de boneca, metido à besta. Ninguém merece." O menino sentado ao lado de Ino, comentou. Seu nome era Nara Shikamaru. Era uma das pessoas com quem Hinata estudava desde criança.

"Shikamaru, você definitivamente não entende nada da vida. Ele tem o direito de ser assim, ele é lindo. Quem não pode agir dessa forma sem ser ignorado pelos outros até a morte, é você." Sakura disse após virar-se e encarar o amigo.

"Ele e outra meia dúzia nessa sala, não é mesmo? Naruto..." Ino sugeriu ao garoto loiro sentado à direita de Sakura.

"Até parece! Quem é que iria querer ter aquela cara de moça? Eu tive que procurar o pomo-de-adão para saber que ele é homem!" O loiro berrou e acabou interrompendo o que Sasuke falava. Não que essa fosse a intenção de Naruto, mas esse era jeito espalhafatoso de ser.

"Ô retardado, será que dá para calar a boca? Não percebeu que eu estou falando?" Sasuke cruzou os braços e disse para Naruto.

"Como é que é? Repete isso seu..." Naruto levantou-se.

"O quê que é? Além de debilóide você é surdo?" Sasuke disse sem emoção. Iruka sensei interrompeu.

"Muito bem, parece que você já fez grandes amizades nessa turma, Uchiha kun. Volte para o seu lugar que eu vou começar a aula, ok?"

Sasuke caminhou até a cadeira vazia ao lado de Sakura que não escondeu sua satisfação ao perceber que o novato ficaria perto dela. Antes de se sentar Sasuke olhou em direção a Hinata. Ele percebeu que ela olhava atentamente para o garoto barulhento que o havia atrapalhado e quando percebeu seu olhar em direção a ela, corou e o desviou rapidamente.

As outras aulas foram bem mais tranqüilas que a primeira. No segundo horário tiveram uma aula de matemática com Asuma sensei. Ele era uma pessoa muito paciente com os alunos, talvez por já ter sido monge. O terceiro horário foi aula de Japonês com uma professora que era exatamente o oposto de Asuma, Anko sensei. Ela tinha um senso de humor negro e um sorriso psicótico no rosto. A impressão que qualquer um tem é de que se errasse a leitura de um único kanji ela beberia o seu sangue na frente de todos, sem a mínima cerimônia.

Quando chegou a hora do intervalo uma avalanche de garotas cercou Sasuke, todas com o mesmo argumento...

"Poderíamos almoçar juntos, Sasuke kun. Assim posso te mostrar a escola e te apresentar para as pessoas também..."

... E a resposta era sempre a mesma:

"Não estou interessado."

O garoto acabou fugindo para o terraço da escola na esperança de ficar sozinho.

'Nossa, será possível que é a mesma coisa em todos os lugares?' Sasuke apoiou-se no parapeito e olhou o céu. Só esse ano a Konoha Gakuen já era a sua 3ª escola...

'Itachi imbecil! Ele faz as idiotices e quem acaba se ferrando sou eu.'

O garoto olhou para baixo e viu de longe, no pátio comum, a garota a quem havia defendido outro dia no metrô.

'Hyuuga Hinata. Então é esse o seu nome, não é?'

No dia que aquilo aconteceu Sasuke estava com um péssimo humor....

_O casal Uchiha comunicou seus dois filhos de que eles seriam mandados para Tókio no final do mês na mesa de café-da-manhã. Sim, comunicar é o verbo. Afinal, ninguém nunca perguntou se eles gostariam, aliás ninguém nunca perguntou a Sasuke se ele gostaria de trocar de escola toda vez que Itachi se metia com alguma gang ou era ameaçado de morte ou corria risco de ser espancado toda vez que andasse por certos lugares ou as três coisas juntas. Logo quando pensou que finalmente havia encontrado a paz em Ouran..._

_Naquele dia, o mais novo dos herdeiros Uchiha havia fugido das aulas e pego o shinkansen de Oosaka, onde morava, para Tókio. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Morar sozinho com o irmão vândalo-sociopata-marginal nunca foi seu projeto de vida. Queria ficar sozinho na esperança de se acalmar. Andou por vários bairros sem ter um destino certo. Passou por Shibuya, Harajuku, Shinjuku, tirando fotos de vários tipos de pessoas; yamanbas, gyarus, lolitas, ikemens, punks e qualquer outro tipo de pessoa que pudesse lhe chamar a atenção... Fotografia com certeza era uma de suas paixões. Por causa da câmera e da fartura de modelos, esqueceu-se por alguns momentos do que o estava aborrecendo. Pegou o metrô em direção à Ginza, queria saber que tipo de gente poderia fotografar por lá. Tinha tempo, afinal havia decidido voltar para casa apenas quando anoitecesse._

_'Vamos ver se assim alguém naquela casa nota que eu não estou feliz com essa merdx de mudança'._

_O metrô estava em um horário bem vazio, pode concluir isso quando notou que era a única pessoa dentro do vagão. Já era quase 5:00 da tarde, logo os alunos já haviam retornado para casa e ainda não estava no horário dos assalariados saírem de seus expedientes. Sasuke sentou-se e começou a olhar as fotos que havia tirado. Um gal-circle de Shibuya, algumas lolitas em Harajuku, várias gyarus em Shinjuku... Enquanto olhava essas fotos o metrô parou em uma estação e uma menina subiu. Por reflexo, Sasuke olhou para ela e seus olhares se encontraram. Era uma menina muito bonita, estava vestindo o uniforme de uma escola que Sasuke já ouvira falar, a Konoha Gakuen. Achou estranho, pois pelo que sabia dos alunos de lá, nenhum deveria precisar andar de metrô para voltar para casa... Bom, mas isso não era da conta dele. Continuou olhando as fotos; uma baachan de kimono no Ueno park, o clube anfitrião de Ouran... Parou durante um tempo nessa foto. _

_Quando chegou em Ouran foi capiturado e praticamente obrigado a entrar para esse clube. Suou Tamaki, o presidente, disse que ele era um dos tipos que não poderia ficar de fora. Aos olhos de Sasuke, aquilo tudo não era nada mais que uma reunião de pessoas barulhentas, bobas, pervertidas, que não tinham mais o que fazer na vida. Porém, concordou em entrar só para ter um argumento forte o suficiente para convencer seus pais a deixarem-no ficar na escola caso Itachi arranjasse outra confusão. Acabou descobrindo que o clube anfitrião tinha um poder estranho, as pessoas que entram para ele acabam criando laços de amizade muito mais fortes do que realmente imaginam... Suou, Ootori, os gêmeos Hitachiin, Haninozuka e Morinozuka senpais, Haruhi... _

_'Droga, parece que vou sentir falta de vocês, bakas.' Pensou enquanto olhava para seus ex-colegas de clube. Enquanto estava perdido nos seus pensamentos uma dupla de marginais entrou no vagão e começou a mexer com a garota. _

_'Que nojo! Uma dupla de pivetes enchendo o saco de uma menina.' Sasuke iria deixar as coisas como estavam se não houvesse ouvido a garota gritar. Sem pensar muito, levantou-se e deu um soco em cada um dos sujeitos. Estava disposto a continuar a briga caso não houvesse outro jeito, porém o trem parou em uma estação e então a fez desembarcar juntamente com ele._

"_Você está bem?" Ele perguntou._

"_H – hai." Ela respondeu. Ainda estava um pouco assustada com o que havia acontecido. Ela era realmente muito linda. Tinha um rosto doce e um jeito delicado._

"_Andar por aí sozinha com esse uniforme é pedir para marginais como aqueles mexerem com você. Acho que pessoas do seu nível não precisam pegar o metrô para voltar da escola, mas se prefere assim, deveria ao menos vestir algo por cima." Sasuke disse e virou-se para ir embora. Não queria ficar muito por ali pois se aqueles garotos o encontrassem de novo provavelmente acabaria apanhando de uns 20 iguais àqueles dois. Conviver durante 16 anos com Itachi o ensinou como funciona o submundo dos rebeldes sem causa._

"_M – matte kudasai..." A garota pediu com uma voz doce. E então perguntou: "Q – qual o seu nome?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke." O garoto disse sem se virar. Quando estava voltando para casa pensou que poderia ter perguntado o nome dela também... Não seria tão ruim chegar em Tókio já conhecendo uma menina tão bonita... Mas deixou isso para lá._

Sasuke ouviu a sirene da escola tocar anunciando que era hora de voltar para a sala. 'Que saco!' Então desceu até o segundo andar onde ficavam as turmas de segundo ano. As duas aulas seguintes eram de física com um professor chamado Kakashi, (Que parecia ter alergia a pó de giz então sempre dava aula com uma máscara no rosto.), e Biologia com um tal de Orochimaru. Aliás, o professor mais estranho que Sasuke já viu na vida. Tinha uma fixação por cobras, uma voz rasgada e o mais medonho é que ele parecia ter gostado do garoto Uchiha.

Quando o período matutino de aulas acabou, alguns alunos voltaram para casa e os que teriam atividades pela tarde permaneceram na escola. Sasuke desceu até o andar das turmas de primeiro ano quando viu a garota Hyuuga conversando e entregando alguns papéis para um garoto muito branco de cabelos curtos e castanhos.

Hinata virou-se e disse quando ele se aproximou:

"A – ano Uchiha kun, podemos começar a visita pela escola quando quiser."

"Hum... por mim pode ser agora. Tenho que esperar meu irmão fazer isso também então não posso ir embora." Disse sem ânimo na voz.

"E esse?" O outro garoto perguntou à menina.

"Ah, este é Uchiha Sasuke kun. Ele se tranferiu hoje para a minha turma. Uchiha kun, este é Shiroi Sai kun. Ele é o representante do 2º 'C' "

"Yoroshiku, ne!" O garoto cumprimentou Sasuke com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Por um instante o Uchiha até pensou que ele seria uma pessoa bem legal.

"Sai kun, aqui está o resto da pauta. Por favor passe para a Sakura chan. Ela sabe o porquê de eu não estar na reunião do grêmio hoje." Hinata entregou um envelope para o tal Sai e ele disse com um sorriso para ela:

"Pode deixar, Hinata chan." O garoto virou-se para Sasuke e disse com a mesma expressão:

"Você tem uma putx cara de viado, mas vou te avisar mesmo assim: É melhor não se meter a besta com a Hinata ou o primo dela vai garantir que você fique sem andar por no mínimo 3 anos. Experiência própria." Ao ouvir isso Sasuke foi para cima de Sai, mas a garota o segurou.

"Acalme-se, por favor. Ele é assim com todo mundo." Sem alterar a expressão o garoto completou:

"Digo isso porque fui com a sua cara. É um conselho de amigo." Antes que essa conversa terminasse mau, a Hyuuga levou Sasuke para o pátio comum.

Passaram pela fonte da entrada, pelo prédio do ensino fundamental e infantil, pelo parque aquático, onde o clube de natação e saltos ornamentais estavam treinando. De lá também era possível ver de longe o clube de futebol se aquecendo para começar o treino no campo da escola. Sob cochichos e olhares de garotas curiosas, Hinata mostrou a escola ao colega novato. Ela era uma guia formal e falava apenas o nescessário.

"Aqui em Konoha, educação física é uma matéria opcional para os integrantes dos clubes de esportes. As aulas dos segundos anos são as segundas com Maito Gai sensei." Ela disse virando-se e continuou: "No prédio principal do ensino médio funcionam outros clubes. Vou mostrá-los." E começou a caminhar de volta ao ponto de partida. Para Sasuke ela havia adotado o método: Falar o tempo todo para esconder a vergonha. E então ele começou:

"Nós dois já nos conhecemos, não é mesmo?" Os dois pararam em frente à fonte que ficava no centro do pátio comum. Hinata virou-se em direção ao novato.

"H – hai" A garota confirmou. "Você me ajudou aquele dia no metrô." Ela disse timidamente.

"Yappari ne... É difícil esquecer olhos como os seus." Sasuke cruzou os braços. "Quando precisei me transferir para essa escola lembrei mesmo de você naquele dia. Mas achei que seria difícil nos vermos novamente, afinal esse lugar é imenso."

"Na – naquele dia eu fiquei tão assustada que acabei nem te agradecendo pelo que fez. Doumo arigatou gozaimashita, Uchiha kun." Hinata disse fazendo uma reverência.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte: Você para de me tratar com tanta formalidade e ficamos quites. Que tal começar me chamando pelo nome?" Sasuke disse com um sorriso leve no rosto.

"Hai, Sasuke kun." A garota disse retribuindo o sorriso. O clima entre os dois melhou muito depois disso. Parecia que Hinata havia finalmente relaxado.

Os dois subiram as escadas até o quarto andar do prédio e o Uchiha reparou que além de nele haverem menos portas, elas não se pareciam com portas de salas de aula. Eram todas de madeira e não de vidro. Acima de cada uma delas estava o nome do clube gravado em uma plaquinha com o nome do presidente logo abaixo. Clube de jornalismo, clube de ikebana, clube de literatura, clube de culinária, clube de música.... Hinata abriu a porta de uma das últimas salas onde estava escrito: CLUBE DE ARTES MARCIAIS. CAPITÃO: HYUUGA NEJI.

Havia por volta de 15 pessoas treinando a mesma seqüência de golpes de judô no tatame e mais umas 20 meninas assistindo extremamente atentas. Sasuke estranhou todo esse interesse em judô da parte das meninas dessa escola. Hinata esperou o colega entrar e fechou a porta, foi quando o capitão a viu e disse para o grupo de praticantes:

"Não teremos pausa hoje. Continuem até todos estarem em um nível decente." Todos suspiraram.

"Hinata sama... Que bom que veio ver o treino do clube hoje." O garoto disse com um olhar iluminado para a menina ao lado de Sasuke o que fez as outras que o observavam suspirarem de ciúmes. O capitão era um garoto alto, com físico de atleta, cabelos compridos e castanhos. Seus olhos eram parecidos com os de Hinata, perolados.

"Na verdade eu só estava aqui perto e resolvi entrar." Nesse momento a felicidade nos olhos do garoto diminuíu um pouco.

'Otário...' Sasuke pensou. Esse devia ser um fã de Hinata.

"Sasuke kun, esse é o meu primo Hyuuga Neji. 3º 'B' e capitão do clube de artes marciais." A garota apresentou educadamente.

'Então esse é o primo possessivo de quem o palhaço branquelo havia falado. A julgar pela cara de idiota quando ele a viu eu até imagino o porque de tanta proteção.' Sasuke pensava enquanto via Neji o cumprimentar e dizer:

"Uchiha... Então você é parente do novato da minha sala, não é? Ele e Tenten passaram por aqui mais cedo." O capitão comentou.

"Sim, é o Itachi. Meu irmão mais velho." Sasuke disse um pouco irritado. Pensar em Itachi o deixava de mau humor.

"Ele me parece um pouco anti-social demais. Espero que a Tenten esteja bem... Bom, fiquem à vontade, preciso voltar para o treino." O garoto disse antes de voltar para o tatame.

"Ganbatte, ne. Neji niisan." Hinata se despediu e os dois saíram da sala. No andar acima funcionava o clube de moda e a sala de reuniões do grêmio e outros clubes inúteis como clube de magia negra. Quando terminaram tudo Sasuke e Hinata voltaram para o pátio principal. Ela o explicou que os clubes só abririam inscrições novamente ano que vem então ele teria que frenqüêntar as aulas de Gai sensei.

"São tão ruins assim?" Ele perguntou

"Não se você tiver a força da juventude." Hinata respondeu com um sorriso de quem sabe de algo e não quer revelar. Era a primeira vez que ela sorria tão abertamente desde que se conheceram. Um sorriso lindo...

"Ja mata ashita, Sasuke kun." A menina despediu-se e foi embora. Sasuke ficou olhando o carro distanciar-se iluminado por um sol alaranjado típico do final da tarde.

" A sua representante é muito mais gata que a minha... Isso não vale." Uma voz conhecida de marginal comentou atrás de Sasuke.

"Será que dá para ir embora agora, Itachi?" Sasuke disse pegando a pasta com a mão esquerda e apoiando-a nas costas.

"Vamos minha bichinha favorita." Itachi agarrou Sasuke pelo pescoço com um dos seus braços e disse:

"E você vai fazer meu jantar hoje. Quero sukiyaki."

"Por que diabos que eu vou cozinhar se foi para isso que nossos pais contrataram um mordomo? E me solta, seu marginal!" Sasuke ficou tentando se livrar dos braços do irmão, mas ele era extremamente forte. Os dois caminharam até o carro onde o motorista os aguardava e voltaram para casa.

CONTINUA n.n

IEI -levanta os braços-

Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado babies -agarra td mundo-

Prometo que vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, ok?

Como eu já escrevi até o capítulo 6 não vou ficar enrolando muito n.n

Vocabulário:

Shinkansen – Trem bala japonês

Shimatta – Droga, raios, porcaria, (não chega a ser um palavrão)

Ojisama - Tio

Shibuya, Harajuku, Shinjuku – Bairros de Tókio

Yamanbas, Gyarus, Lolitas, Ikemens, Punks – Tribos urbanas muito comuns no Japão

Gal circle – É o nome dos grupos de yamanba

Yoroshiku – Algo como 'muito prazer'

Ja mata ashita – Até amanhã

Sukiyaki – Um prato típico japonês (Bom demais por sinal )


	3. As fãs e a força da juventude

Capítulo novo, com participação especial de uma das meninas de Sailor Moon. Desculpem não está respondendo as reviews direito -vergonha- mas estou sem net até o mês que vêm -morre-. Adoro as reviews e prometo responder decentemente assim que ela voltar, ok?

E mais uma coisa: Alguém sabe o nome daquele porquinho rosa da Tsunade? Ele tem um nome? Queria colocá-lo em um capítulo mais para frente...

_Flashbacks_

'pensamentos'

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto e Sailor Moon infelizmente não são meus, mas se os autores quiserem me dar o Kiba e a Haruka eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita!**_

**CAP.03 – As fãs e a força da juventude**

"Vamos lá, pessoal! 1, 2, 3, 4... 1, 2, 3, 4... Usem todo o poder da juventude! HA, HA, HA... Vocês são bons nisso, hein?!" Gai sensei incentivava empolgado.

'Era disso que a Hinata estava rindo...' Sasuke pensou enquanto fazia os 500 abdominais que o professor de educação física havia determinado.

"Caramba, mas isso aqui está cheio hoje... Parece que o número de alunas dobrou... É isso aí meninas! Vocês tem a vontade da juventude."

Na verdade o que Gai sensei não percebeu é que todas as meninas que estavam por lá foram apenas para assitir a performace do aluno novato.

"Ganbatte, Sasuke kun." Algumas meninas gritavam entre risinhos e comentários.

"Obrigado por tornar isso aqui um espetáculo, Uchiha." Inuzuka Kiba, um dos colegas de classe que sentava perto de Hinata disse para o novato.

" "Sasuke kun, ganbatte", "Sasuke kun isso, Sasuke kun aquilo", "Sasuke, Sasuke..." Argh! Já tô de saco cheio de ver essas gurias babando por esse mané. O quê que ele tem de demais?" Naruto imitou as vozes das meninas e perguntou para Shikamaru em voz alta.

"Classe, uma coisa que você nunca vai entender ou ter." Sasuke respondeu. Naruto cerrou os dentes e os dois ficaram se encarando.

"O quê foi? Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara? Usura tonkachi!" Sasuke disse sem tirar os olhos de dentro dos de Naruto que gritou:

"Como é que é? Repete isso seu palhaço!"

"Naruto! Quem você pensa que é para encarar o Sasuke kun desse jeito?" Uma das meninas gritou ao ver a cena.

"Enche ele de porrada, Sasuke kun!" Outra incentivou.

"Narutooooo! Se você continuar encarando o Sasuke kun desse jeito sou eu quem vai te quebrar em dois!" Outra disse. Parecia que até o final do semestre as coisas seriam assim.

"É isso aí garotos espero vocês semana quem vem com toda a animação da juventude." Gai sensei disse e dispensou a turma.

Todo o corpo de Sasuke doía, aquele professor era um psicótico... Além dos abdominais, flexões, da corrida, e da partida de volêi ele ainda queria organizar uma maratona onde os alunos correriam plantando bananeira, que só não aconteceu porque o tempo da aula havia acabado.

Enquanto todos os garotos caminharam em direção ao vestiário, as fãs de Sasuke acenavam despedindo-se dele. 'Despedindo-se' era só uma forma de falar, porque o novato tinha plena conciência de que assim que saísse de lá elas o cercariam, ou na saída do vestiário ou na entrada do refeitório, para onde todos iriam depois de tomar banho. O Uchiha observou o lugar... Uma das entradas do vestiário ficava ao lado da quadra e a outra dentro do prédio da escola.

'Ok, então...' Pensou para si mesmo enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha.

* * *

" Ô Uchiha, a saída é por aqui...." Shikamaru disse enquanto via o colega de sala saindo pela porta contrária do vestiário masculino.

'Esse aí é o tipo que não entende nada da vida.' Sasuke pensou.

Havia concluído que se todos os garotos estavam saindo pela porta que levava ao interior da escola, as meninas que o estavam perseguindo estariam por lá. Logo, se saísse pela outra porta, que levava de volta à quadra, estaria livre delas. Teria que dar a volta no prédio inteiro para encontrar a outra entrada, mas esse era um preço pequeno a ser pago pela liberdade.

Enquanto todos os garotos saíam juntos, Sasuke saiu pelo lado oposto, caminhando de costas, em total silêncio. Quando chegou ao final da parede, sentiu alguém esbarrar no seu ombro direito e soltar um gritinho abafado de susto.

"Sasuke kun? O que ..."

"Shiii... Hinata!" Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Sasuke cobriu a sua boca com uma das mãos, a encostou na parede e olhou ao redor. Ela caminhava em um sentido perpendicular exatamente no momento em que Sasuke fugia do que descobriu ser seu fãclube. A menina de olhos perolados estava com um envelope cheio de papéis na mão que provavelmente estava lendo quando esbarrou no novato, por isso não o viu.

"Desse jeito aquelas loucas vão me encontrar..." Disse olhando-a nos olhos.

Reparou que a garota o olhava com olhos surpresos e estava ficando vermelha. Só então se deu conta da posição que estavam. Não estava apenas com a mão sobre a boca dela, mas também com a outra em sua cintura e estava pressionando-a com o corpo na parede. Seus rostos próximos a ponto de conseguir sentir a respiração dela tocando sua pele. Lentamente tirou a mão que estava cobrindo sua boca. A Hyuuga usava um perfume suavemente doce. Os dois ficaram olhando-se nos olhos durante alguns instantes e então, Sasuke começou a aproximar mais ainda sua boca da de Hinata...

"G – gomen ne... Tsu - Tsunade sama me chamou a pouco tempo.. tenho que ir falar com ela." Hinata escapou dos braços do Uchiha e saiu correndo com o rosto extremamente vermelho.

'O que foi aquilo?' Hinata pensou. Seu coração havia disparado violentamente e ela sentia o rosto queimando... Isso geralmente só acontecia quando Naruto kun se aproximava dela... Precisava se acalmar ou todo mundo perceberia que algo estranho aconteceu. A garota entrou no prédio principal e parou em um dos bebedouros. A imagem do que poderia acontecer se não houvesse escapado naquele momento veio em sua mente... Sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente.

"Ah, Hinata sama. Estava procurando por você." A menina virou-se e viu seu primo se aproximando. Como ainda estava com o uniforme ela supôs que o treino no clube de artes marciais ainda não havia começado.

"Hiashi sama pediu para que voltássemos juntos para casa. Parece que iremos jantar com vocês hoje e... Hinata sama, está se sentindo bem? Seu rosto está muito vermelho... Será febre? Quer que eu te leve para a enfermaria?" Neji perguntou

"Iie! Estou bem sim. É que... eu engasguei com água há pouco tempo e acabei tossindo bastante..." A garota disfarçou. Neji sorriu e disse:

"Tenten me disse que o grêmio já começou a discutir sobre o baile de encerramento..." Ele respirou fundo e continuou:

"Hi – Hinata sama, será que nesse meu último baile você..." Subitamente, Neji foi interrompido por alguém que, vindo de trás, o agarrou pelo pescoço.

"Neji senpai!!! Como eu não te vi hoje fiquei com saudades de olhar para essa sua carinha séria... Vamos juntos para o clube de artes marciais hoje?! Ah, oi Hinata chan, genki?" A garota cumprimentou Hinata que sorriu de volta.

Ela se chamava Kino Makoto, estudante do 2º ano 'B' e fã número 1 de seu primo. Entrou para a Konoha no ano anterior transferida de uma escola em Yokohama. Quando se filiou ao clube de artes marciais conheceu Neji e desde então tornou-se uma das admiradoras do capitão desse clube.

Apesar da aparente falta de interesse de Neji por ela, Makoto era uma garota bonita. Alta, olhos verdes, sempre usava o cabelo comprido e castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ela também era MUITO forte. Talvez essa fosse a razão pela qual as outras fãs do garoto Hyuuga, serem sempre tão comportadas quando ela estava por perto. Nenhuma delas queria confusão com aquela menina. Há boatos de que uma vez outra fã comentou a respeito de Neji na presença de Makoto e ninguém mais a viu pela escola. Tsunade sama diz que ela se mudou para a França por conta de negócios da família, mas reza a lenda de que na verdade ela está com gesso em 80% do corpo até hoje.

"Ma – koto... eu... não estou respirando..." Neji disse sufocado.

"Te procurei para almoçarmos juntos, senpai e não te achei..." Makoto disse com um tom choroso enquanto soltava um pouco o pescoço do capitão.

"Mas, vocês estavam falando sobre o baile, não é? Já está marcado?" A garota perguntou interessada. O baile do qual falavam era o baile de encerramento do ano letivo do ensino médio e despedida dos veteranos. Era uma das tradições da escola.

"Na verdade não tem nada decidido ainda, Makoto chan. O grêmio terá uma reunião daqui a alguns dias para resolver isso." Hinata disse.

"Mas uma coisa já está decidida!" Makoto replicou.

"Hum... O quê?" Hinata perguntou confusa.

"Que o Neji senpai vai comigo!" A mais alta das garotas disse com um grande sorriso enquanto apertava ainda mais o garoto Hyuuga que tinha no rosto uma expressão mista de raiva, dor e falta de ar.

"C – como assim? Desde quando é você quem decide isso?" Neji perguntou indignado. Foi então que Makoto o soltou e lançou-lhe um olhar medonho antes de perguntar:

"Então com quem você pretende ir, senpai?" A menina apertava os pulsos de um modo ameaçador.

"Não... Não... É que... Sabe..." Neji procurava uma desculpa quando Hinata o salvou:

"É que são as meninas que fazem o convite, Makoto chan. E também só depois da data anunciada..."

"Ahhh! Gomen, meu Neji senpai... Mas prometo que não vou deixar nenhuma desmiolada te convidar na minha frente." Makoto abraçou Neji e depois o puxou pelo braço.

"Que sorte a minha, não?" Neji disse sem ânimo nenhum.

"Agora vamos se não vamos perder o treino. Ja ne Hinata chan."

"Hi – Hinata samaaaa...." E foram embora.

Os olhos de Hinata era engraçado ver todas essas meninas em volta do seu primo. Sabia que ele era popular e bonito, mas não conseguia vê-lo com esses olhos. Ele seria sempre seu niisan. Lembrou-se de que a diretora geral estava a sua espera e então saiu correndo até seu escritório.

"Tsunade sama, sumimasen..." Disse enquanto entrava.

"Ah! Hyuuga chan. Essa é a lista com autorizações?" Tsunade sama perguntou ao ver Hinata entrar com o envelope. Ela falava a respeito das autorizações a uma ida à uma praia artificial. Era um lugar que simulava uma praia tropical, porém ficava no Japão. Era um prêmio que a turma havia ganho por ter ficada em primeiro lugar de notas da escola no semestre passado.

"Tsunade sama... Sasuke kun não está sabendo desse passeio... Talvez ele também deva ir..." A diretora olhou para a encabulada Hinata com um ar desconfiado. Pegou o telefone e discou para a secretária.

"Shizune, peça para Uchiha Sasuke vir até aqui" Então desligou. Olhou de volta para Hinata e disse:

"Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, Hyuuga chan. Pode ir" Hinata fez uma reverência e disse:

"Shitsureishimasu." E começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Antes que a alcançasse, a diretora disse:

"Os Uchiha são uma família yakuza muito poderosa. Não seria bom para alguém de sangue azul aproximar-se de um herdeiro mafioso. Mas acho que você só está cumprindo a sua obrigação como representante, não é?" Hinata saiu da sala.

Enquanto se afastava da sala de Tsunade sama viu Sasuke vindo na direção oposta com as mãos nos bolsos. Quando estavam bem próximos ele colocou a mão na cabeça dela e disse um 'Hi - na - ta' que soou como um cumprimento. A garota observou- o até entrar no escritório da diretora.

'Yakuza?' Hinata pensou. De fato máfia e nobreza nunca se deram muito bem. Hinata era de uma família com relações muito próximas a família real, seu pai era primo do futuro imperador do Japão, um relacionamento com um herdeiro de uma família perigosa traria muitos problemas e até quem sabe riscos...

Mas no que estava pensando? Não tinha esse tipo de intenção com relação a Sasuke. Desde o primário só tinha olhos para aquele garoto divertido e espontâneo: Uzumaki Naruto. Não se imaginava com mais ninguém. E além do mais, tudo o que os envolvia era uma grande gratidão da parte dela. Hinata apenas estava sendo gentil e demonstrando isso a ele, porque é assim que alguém deve porta-se em relação a uma pessoa te ajudou... Pelo menos é o que ela achava.

CONTINUAn.n

Vocabulário:

Ganbatte – Esforce-se

Usura Tonkachi – É algo como retardado, imbecil, idiota, não tem uma tradução muito exata, mas o Sasuke adora chamar o Naruto assim no anime então resolvi colocar n.n'

Genki – Algo do tipo 'tudo bem?'

Gomen - Desculpe

Sumimasen – Com licença

Shitsureishimasu – Com licença tbm, mas é mais usado quando alguém retira-se de algum lugar


	4. A praia de plástico e o herói particular

Capítulo novo Resolvi postar dois capítulos nessa semana porque hoje (22/02) é meu aniversário -joga confete- e resolvi dar o presente para vocês n.n já que eu ganho presente toda vez que leio uma reviews.

Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado, amo vocês -beija td mundo-

E tbm, Meriyasu, obrigada pelo nome da porquinha –abraça-

_Flashbacks_

'pensamentos'

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto infelizmente não é meu mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Gaara eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita!**_

**CAP.04 – A praia de plástico e o herói particular**

"Mina san! Silêncio por favor. Preciso contar todos vocês... Ano... Mina san..." Hinata pedia ao microfone com seu típico tom de voz gentil.

"Esses são os alunos mais inteligentes da Konoha Gakuen?" Sakura que estava ao lado da representante disse enquanto contemplava a cena à sua frente.

Naquele domingo a turma do 2º ano 'D' estava toda, (ou pelo menos deveria estar), dentro de um ônibus pronta para ir desfrutar de seu prêmio por ter ficado em primeiro lugar em notas no semestre passado. O interior do ônibus parecia o mapa do inferno. Pessoas gritando, atirando coisas umas com as outras, sentadas nos braços das poltronas, de pé, jogando baralho e havia um grupo de garotas discutindo aos berros quem sentaria ao lado do novato Uchiha.

"Me empresta esse microfone aqui, Hinata." Anko sensei, uma dos professores responsáveis pela turma no passeio, pediu a garota. Hinata entregou e ao ver a expressão em seu rosto, foi logo cobrindo os ouvidos.

"Calem-se, seus degenerados!" No mesmo instante a turma fez silêncio e olhou para a professora.

"Não perceberam que a Hyuuga está tentando fazer a chamada a meia hora, seus delinqüentes?! Enquanto vocês não fecharem essas matracas, sentarem nessas poltronas e fingirem que são gente, nós não vamos para canto nenhum." Quando Anko sensei terminou a turma inteira já estava calada e se organizava aos poucos. Hinata fez a chamada e constatou que só faltava uma pessoa: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto kun não vai? Ele parecia estar tão animado com esse prêmio..." Hinata comentou em voz baixa.

"Vai ver ele percebeu que não fez nada para merecê-lo e resolveu não vir." Sakura disse de um modo maldoso.

"Sakura chan..." Hinata disse deixando algo subentendido.

"Ai, ai... só você mesma para defender aquele criatura, Hinata..." A menina com nome de flor comentou rindo.

"Chegaram todos?" Gai sensei perguntou para as duas representantes. Ele seria o outro professor responsável pela turma durante aquele dia.

"Falta o Naruto kun ainda, sensei." Hinata disse.

"Ah, Naruto não virá. Tsunade sama disse algo sobre leite estragado e diarréia... Yoshi, vamos lá! Essas crianças precisam queimar pouco dessa energia juvenil." O professor disse entrando no ônibus e então partiram.

A tal praia artificial era um lugar incrível. Era como se alguém houvesse pego uma praia do Caribe e implantado no Japão. A areia, a água salgada, a temperatura, os sons, tudo foi adaptado para lembrar ao máximo o clima tropical. Havia uma piscina grande de ondas, que passou a maior parte do tempo vazia por estar muito fria, e também algumas piscinas menores com água aquecida. Uma rede de vôlei e muitos guarda-sóis com mesas e cadeiras para quem quisesse ficar na areia. Poucos minutos depois que chegaram o lugar já estava tomado. Algumas pessoas jogando vôlei, frisbe, guerra de água e etc.. Hinata estava sentada embaixo de um dos guarda-sóis lendo um livro. Não estava com vontade de entrar na água quando percebeu uma discussão não muito longe dali:

"Quem vai nadar com o Sasuke kun sou eu, Ino! Solta ele agora." Sakura gritava para a menina loira.

"Desde quando é você que decide isso? É óbvio que ele prefere nadar comigo." Ino respondia.

As duas estavam cada uma segurando um dos braços do garoto Uchiha. Sasuke estava vestido com uma bermuda azul e uma camisa clara. Pelo visto também não estava com vontade de entrar no mar artificial. Ele parecia ter sido interrompido enquanto caminhava pelas duas colegas de classe.

"Vocês vão acabar me partindo ao meio!" O garoto dizia porém parecia que as duas meninas estavam mais interessadas em brigar uma com a outra do que na opinião dele.

"Por que alguém iria querer nadar na companhia de uma bruxa como você?" Sakura perguntou.

"Eu é que pergunto, testão." Ino provocou.

"Sasuke kun, com quem você gostaria de nadar? Comigo ou com essa porca chata?" A menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa perguntou melosamente ao garoto.

"Com ninguém! Primeiro: Eu não quero nadar. Segundo: Quero ficar sozinho ou no mínimo longe de doidas como vocês" O Uchiha disse soltando-se finalmente dos braços das garotas e saindo.

'As coisas sempre acabam assim entre essas duas...' Hinata pensou enquanto via Sasuke se afastar e deixar as duas meninas sozinhas com cara de choro.

A Hyuuga colocou o livro de lado e olhou para o céu. No lugar de contemplar um céu azul e iluminado bateu os olhos em uma cobertura de estufa com caixas de som espalhadas de onde saía algo que fazia lembrar o som das ondas do mar e também de gaivotas, andorinhas e outros pássaros de litoral.

"Como alguém pode se interessar por um lugar como esse?" Hinata pensou em voz alta. Não gostava de coisas tão artificiais como aquilo. Até mesmo a areia era feita de um material que se grudasse na pele, sairia facilmente... Algo voou na direção de Hinata e caiu ao seu lado espalhando um pouco da areia falsa.

"Hinata! Warui, ne..." Kiba vinha correndo na direção de sua colega de classe. O disco do jogo de frisbe havia caído ao lado da menina.

"Daijoubu, Kiba kun." Disse entregando o disco para o amigo.

"Hum... Você ainda não entrou na água?" O garoto comentou ao ver a amiga usando uma camisa branca por cima do biquíni totalmente seco.

"Bom, melhor assim, pelo menos amanhã o Neji não vai me fazer um interrogatório perguntando quem te viu de biquíni para ele poder matar depois." O garoto brincou e viu a amiga de desde o jardim de infância corar.

"Não tenho muito interesse em lugares como esse... Só estou aqui porque sou a representante e..."

"Porque pensou que o Naruto viria também, não é?" O garoto interrompeu.

"Ki – Kiba kun..." Hinata gaguejou na tentativa de negar, o que era inútil, pois o menino à sua frente era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam, por dedução própria, de sua paixão platônica pelo loiro.

"Ha, ha.. Ja ne, Chouji e Shikamaru estão me esperando. E relaxa, Hinata chan. Você sabe disfarçar. Eu só percebi porque te conheço muito bem." E saiu.

'Naruto kun...' Hinata não ia dizer que estava lá porque achou que Naruto também iria... Bom, talvez tivesse pensado nisso um pouco, afinal pensar em Naruto era um costume antigo seu, mas... Na verdade desde que aquilo aconteceu, não pensava tanto nele... Olhou para a piscina que imitava o mar à sua frente.

'Ok, vamos tentar...' Pensou enquanto tirava a camisa branca e levantava.

A garota usava um biquíni azul celeste que combinava exatamente com sua personalidade. Não era exageradamente pequeno como o de algumas garotas da classe. Ele mantinha o seu ar inocente ao mesmo tempo em que revelava uma mulher com um corpo curvilíneo e sensual. Não havia mais ninguém naquela piscina de ondas por conta da temperatura da água, que Hinata constatou realmente estar muito fria quando entrou. Apesar disso as ondas eram divertidas, não estavam fortes, o que permitia que se nadasse até a parte mais funda.

Perto dali, o jogo de frisbe dos meninos parecia muito mais com um torneio de batalha medieval. O disco cortava o ar violentamente em várias direções até que Shikamaru o lançou em direção à Kiba, que ao tentar alcançá-lo, perdeu o equilíbrio e cambaleou ate esbarrar em algo e cair batendo a testa no chão. Os outros caminharam até o garoto que soltava quilos de palavrões enquanto esfregava a cabeça com uma das mãos.

"Oi, Kiba! Tá tudo bem?" O gordinho Akimichi Chouji perguntou.

"Acho que tive um deslocamento de massa encefálica." O garoto respondeu.

"Teve mesmo. Até está conseguindo pronunciar palavras com mais de cinco sílabas!" Shikamaru brincou.

"E que porrx é esse onde eu bati?" Kiba perguntou olhando para o painel em que havia colidido. Todos pararam em volta do 'obstáculo' e olharam curiosos. Era uma espécie de painel localizado entre algumas árvores e servia para controlar o estado das piscinas. Na tentativa de evitar a colisão, Kiba empurrou o painel com uma das mãos e com isso mudou as chaves de controle colocado-as na força máxima bem na hora que Hinata estava nadando na parte mais funda.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Um grito veio da piscina de ondas. Por impulso, Kiba desligou todas as chaves do painel e correu com os outros para o local onde havia visto a amiga minutos antes. Chegando lá não encontraram ninguém nem na areia, nem na água.

"Kuso!" o Inuzuka disse e quando ia se preparando para entrar na piscina viu o novato Uchiha saindo da água com alguém nos braços.

"Ela bateu a cabeça no fundo da piscina e engoliu água também..." Sasuke disse enquanto colocava Hinata deitada na areia. Colocou o ouvido no peito dela para tentar ouvir a respiração.

"Eu vou chamar algum dos senseis." Chouji disse enquanto saía de lá correndo.

"Não temos tempo..." Sasuke posicionou o pescoço de Hinata, fez uma respiração boca-a-boca e logo depois uma massagem toráxica para fazê-la voltar a respirar. Deu certo. Tossindo muito, Hinata voltou a respirar. Tentou levantar-se e Sasuke envolveu seus ombros e cintura com os braços para dar apoio enquanto ela sentava-se. A garota colocou a mão na testa e perguntou ainda com um ar um pouco confuso.

"O que houve? Só me lembro de... uma das ondas me jogando para o fundo da piscina..."

"Você quase se afogou, mas eu consegui tirar você da água a tempo." Sasuke disse enquanto tirava algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto da garota.

"Você... me salvou.... de novo?" A Hyuuga perguntou enquanto Sasuke a soltava.

"Parece que esse é o nosso carma, não é? Você se mete em confusões e eu te tiro delas." Ele disse com um leve sorriso no rosto. Hinata sentiu um nó na garganta. Talvez por perceber a gravidade do que acabara de acontecer, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Ela abaixou o rosto disse:

"Arigatou..."

"Hyuuga chan! Você está bem?" Gai sensei chegou correndo acompanhado de Chouji e Anko sensei.

"O Uchiha resolveu o problema da falta de sentidos da Hinata com uma respiração boca-a-boca." Shikamaru disse aos professores.

"Primeiros socorros? Onde você aprendeu isso, Sasuke?" Anko perguntou curiosa.

"Foi uma matéria obrigatória em uma das minhas antigas escolas." Ele respondeu.

"Bom, graças a isso a Hyuuga ainda está viva... Parece que você ganhou um herói particular, Hinata." Anko disse à menina. Sasuke e Hinata entreolharam-se.

Aos olhos dele não seria um problema se ela o visse assim... Ela era sempre tão gentil e sua aparência praticamente gritava: 'Me proteja!'.

Quanto à ela; gostava dele... Mas era de um jeito diferente do que gostava de Naruto e diferente do jeito que gostava de Neji ou de Kiba por exemplo, então já não entendia muito o que estava acontecendo... Mas sabia que o admirava desde o primeiro dia que o viu. Ele se arriscou para ajudá-la quando nem ao menos se conheciam, e agora se não fosse por ele poderia ter morrido...

"Uchiha, traga Hinata para a enfermaria. Temos que saber se está tudo bem mesmo." A professora disse ao novato.

"Daijoubu, Sasuke kun. Eu posso ir sozinha." Hinata disse assim que Anko sensei terminou de falar com ele.

"Você não vai poder fazer esforços até sabermos se realmente está tudo bem." Quando terminou de falar a pegou no colo.

"O será que aconteceu?" Começou o cochicho entre as pessoas que viam a cena.

"Será que a representante está bem?" Alguém perguntou

"O que o Sasuke kun faz com ELA nos braços?" Uma das fãs de Sasuke disse irritada

"O que ESSE CARA faz com a Hinata chan nos braços?" Um dos fãs de Hinata disse irritado.

Sasuke a levava com um dos braços apoiando as pernas e o outro as costas. A garota colocou o seu braço ao redor do pescoço do novato e seu rosto ficou próximo ao peito de Sasuke que a levou assim até a enfermaria sem deixá-la nem ao menos escorregar.

' Tsuyoi... ' A garota pensou. Hinata ficou na enfermaria durante um tempo relativamente longo. Todos os meninos que estavam no jogo de frisbe e Sasuke tiveram que sair de lá e voltar para o resto da turma.

"Se os outros ficarem preocupados teremos problemas." Gai sensei justificou.

* * *

Quando o ônibus com os alunos do 2D retornou à Konoha Gakuen, vários motoristas de limousines esperavam a volta de seus bocchamas. Anko sensei havia feito uma fila de alunos na frente do ônibus e estava conferindo o nome de cada um como se estivessem no exército. Enquanto isso Gai sensei se aproximou da limousine dos Hyuuga e conversou com Neji.

"Muito bem, seus desajustados sociais. Podem pegar suas coisas no bagageiro e estão liberados. Mas, façam isso sem se matarem por favor." A professora disse.

"Hinata samaaaaa." Neji gritou enquanto corria em direção a prima.

"Hinata sama, Gai sensei me contou o que aconteceu. Você está realmente bem?" Ele dizia enquanto segurava os ombros da garota e olhava seu rosto com uma expressão preocupada.

"Está tudo bem sim, Neji niisan. Sasuke kun me tirou da água antes que algo ruim acontecesse." A menina respondeu tranqüilamente. Neji olhou na direção do novato que esperava sua vez na fila do bagageiro e assistia a cena sem escutar a conversa.

"Entre no carro, está bem? Pode deixar que eu pego suas coisas." O garoto Hyuuga disse à menina a sua frente gentilmente.

"Hai." Ela respondeu e ele caminhou até o ônibus e disse à última pessoa da fila:

"Obrigado pelo que você fez."

"Fiz o que qualquer um faria. Não sei porque esse tratamento de herói." Sasuke disse.

"Não sei para as outras pessoas, mas você salvou a pessoa mais importante da minha vida..." Neji disse em um tom sério enquanto olhava em direção ao carro onde Hinata estava.

"A família Hyuuga é muito rígida, cheia de regras, divisões e as relações dentro dela vão muito além de títulos como primos, pais, irmãos... Coisas que as vezes nem eu mesmo, apesar de ter vivido dessa forma a vida inteira, compreendo. Mas se tem uma coisa eu entendo muito bem é que minha existência só teve utilidade no dia em que ela nasceu. Eu sou o seu protetor e é meu dever garantir sua segurança." Ele suspirou, olhou para Sasuke e disse:

"Eu não estava lá, mas você fez o que eu deveria ter feito, Uchiha. Obrigado." Bateu no ombro de Sasuke, pegou uma mochila azul de dentro do bagageiro e voltou para o carro. De repente um cochicho começou:

"Aquele é o irmão do Sasuke kun? Nossa, mas que família é essa...." Sasuke ouviu uma menina comentando empolgada.

'Deus... Por que você me odeia tanto?' Pensou antes de virar-se e ver seu irmão mais velho de óculos escuros e um sorriso sarcástico, acenando de longe. Sasuke pegou sua mochila e caminhou até o carro.

"Eu disse que o motorista viria... O que você está fazendo aqui, Itachi?" Perguntou quando chegou perto do Uchiha mais velho.

"Queria ver como eram as meninas da sua classe... Oi! Tudo bom? Que maravilha, heim?!" Itachi dizia enquanto acenava para algumas meninas aleatórias.

"Aaah!... Definitivamente eu fui adotado! Você não pode ser meu irmão." Sasuke disse enquanto dava a volta no carro e entrava.

"Sabe eu gostei mesmo daquela bem branquinha, de cabelo azul, parente de um mané da minha sala... Acho que é a representante..." Itachi começou enquanto colocava a chave na ignição.

"Cala a sua boca! Eu não quero saber de você falando dela!" Sasuke disse irritado.

"Uuui! Mexi com o seu pegete?" Itachi disse em um tom sarcástico.

"Só estou falando isso porque ela uma das poucas pessoas decentes nessa escola e não merece ter você no pé."

Droga... Se ele colocasse na cabeça que Sasuke gostava de Hinata, ela seria alvo de Itachi para o resto do tempo que passassem em Konoha.

"Claro, irmão.... " Itachi disse fazendo uma expressão que Sasuke conhecia muito bem. Ele deve ter tido alguma idéia que sua mente psicótica considerava brilhante.

CONTINUA n.n

Vocabulário:

Minasan - Pessoal, senhoras e senhores, galera, todos

Yoshi – Certo, ok

Warui, ne – Nesse caso algo como 'foi mal'

Daijoubu – Tudo bem

Kuso – Droga, Merdx, Porcaria

Tsuyoi – Forte

Bocchama – É uma nomeclatura para uma criança rica, um menino, que é patrão de alguém


	5. Romeu e Julieta

Capítulo novo n.n Participação do pessoal de Holic, Sailor Moon e Tokyo Babilon.

Schne Hissi: xD não é que o Itachi queira a Hinata, o que ele quer é encher o saco do Sasuke. Ele viu o jeito como o Sasuke reagiu quando ele falou dela e resolveu pentelhar um pouco (ou muito). Também acho que a Hinata não combina nem um pouco com o Itachi. Ela é do Sasuke U.U7

_Flashbacks_

'pensamentos'

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto, Sailor Moon, Holic e Tokyo Babilon infelizmente não são meus, mas se os autores quiserem me dar o Kabuto, a Minako, o Seishiro e o Mokona preto eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita! **_

**CAP.05 – Romeu e Julieta**

"Peça?! Mas que mané peça, o quê? Será que ninguém estuda nessa bagaça aqui, não?" Inuzuka Kiba reclamou depois de ouvir o recado de Hinata deu a respeito de uma peça diretoria iria promover.

"É uma peça beneficente, Kiba kun... A instituição se chama... Lar da pequena Godaime!" Hinata explicou lendo o nome do lugar em um folheto.

"Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar..." Naruto comentou com Shikamaru.

"E além do mais o número de vagas para cada ano é limitado. Como as notas do 3º semestre já foram fechadas só poderão participar da peça os alunos que já passaram de ano." A vice representante, Sakura, disse a todos.

"Há! Dessa eu me livrei! Sabia que notas baixas serviriam para alguma coisa." Naruto comentou vitorioso e recebeu um olhar de desprezo de Ino.

"Ai, idiota!.. Como você pode ser tão burro, Naruto?" Disse a loira.

"Qual vai ser a peça pelo menos?" Chouji perguntou.

"Um versão modificada de Romeu e Julieta." A representante respondeu.

"Posso saber quem escreveu?" Kiba perguntou.

"O pessoal do clube de teatro..." A Hyuuga respondeu e um cochicho tomou conta da sala. O clube de teatro era bem conhecido por conta de seu presidente, Kimihiro Watanuki 3º ano 'A', que tinha uma incrível fixação por histórias de terror com muito sangue, demônios e pessoas indo para o inferno.

"Bom, quem estiver interessado em fazer o teste será liberado das aulas e atividades do período vespertino. É só pegar o roteiro da personagem que desejar na hora do intervalo e ir até a sala do clube de teatro as três horas da tarde." Sakura encerrou e então ela e Hinata voltaram para seus lugares. Asuma sensei havia chegado e estava esperando o aviso terminar.

As aulas seguiram especialmente entediantes. Meia dúzia de alunos dormia em um canto, outra meia dúzia conversava através de bilhetinhos e o resto pensava na morte da bezerra. Quando chegou a hora do intervalo todos correram para a sala do clube de teatro. Não que estivessem realmente interessados em ajudar com a organização da tal peça beneficente, mas o que todos queriam mesmo era poder matar aula com a permissão da diretora.

"Hinata chan... Não vai se inscrever?" Ino perguntou.

"Não. Na verdade eu não acho que tenho talento para atriz e além do mais já vou ajudar na organização dos testes... De qualquer forma estou torcendo por vocês." A Hyuuga se referia à Ino e também a Sakura que estava na mesma fila para o papel de Julieta.

"Você já pode desistir, Testão. A estrela dessa peça serei eu." A loira começou

"Que eu saiba a peça é Romeu e Julieta e não O sítio do pica pau amarelo. O Kimihiro está atrás de uma Julieta e não do porco Rabicó." A garota revidou e pode ver a colega ficando vermelha de raiva antes de disfarçar e dizer:

"Você não vai conseguir me irritar... Preciso estar linda neste teste. Afinal eu serei a Julieta e o Sasuke kun será o meu Romeu..."

"Vai sonhando, Buta chan..." Hinata ria da eterna briga das amigas quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

"Hinata chan! Aqui... essa é a fala para o teste de mais tarde. E obrigada por ajudar, você é um doce..." A pessoa que disse isso se chamava Tenou Haruka. Ela era uma das integrantes do clube de teatro e aluna do 3º ano D. Era uma menina, alta, loira, com um olhar profundo. Ela também era estranha. Talvez pelo simples fato de se parecer MUITO com um rapaz MUITO bonito. Haruka sempre era muito gentil com Hinata, aliás... com qualquer menina.

"Imagina, Tenou senpai. Eu não teria aulas hoje a tarde de qualquer forma...." Hinata disse enquanto lia as primeiras linhas do roteiro. Era uma cena com Romeu. Eles estavam questionando a rivalidade entre as famílias.

"Hinata chan... não vejo o Sasuke kun por aqui... Será que ele não vai participar?" Ino perguntou com uma voz chorosa. Isso era verdade... Sasuke não estava em nenhuma das filas.

"É... Parece que ele não se interessa muito por teatro." Hinata disse concentrada na leitura das falas. Ino olhou para a amiga, cruzou os braços e disse rindo

"Ai, ai,... Hinata, você é uma pessoa estranha..."

"Eu? Por quê?" Hinata perguntou surpresa.

"Oras... Todo mundo já percebeu que você é a única garota com quem o Sasuke kun conversa... Ele até te salvou na piscina e fez respiração boca-a-boca." Ino deu uma ênfase sonhadora nessa última frase. " E você age como se isso não fosse nada de importante."

"É claro que eu estou agradecida por todas as vezes que ele me ajudou, mas não acho que isso seja motivo para ficar atrás dele o tempo todo e...." Hinata parou de falar quando percebeu a expressão curiosa da loira.

"O que houve?" Ela perguntou.

"Como assim, 'todas as vezes'? Ele já fez isso antes?"

"C - co – como ele p - poderia ter feito isso outra vez se foi transferido para cá a menos de um mês?" Hinata disse sentindo o rosto ficando vermelho diante do olhar desconfiado de Ino.

"Ele era o garoto daquele dia no metrô, não é? Bom... faz sentido! Se ele estava só de passagem pela cidade esse foi o motivo de não o termos encontrados das vezes que voltamos a estação...." Essa facilidade que Ino tinha de entender as coisas nas entrelinhas era assustadora. Era como se ela conseguisse entrar na sua mente e descobrir o que tem por lá.

"Olha é o sinal para voltar para a sala... Eu vou na frente, tá?" Hinata fugiu de lá antes que Ino conseguisse se livrar da manada de alunos que se formava toda vez que o sinal de volta para as classes tocava.

* * *

Por volta das 4 e meia da tarde, o corredor do 4º andar ainda estava cheio. Alguns papéis pequenos já haviam sido escolhidos, porém a sala do clube de teatro continuava lotada por conta dos testes para os dois papéis principais: Romeu e Julieta.

"Coooorta! Desce JÁ daí, criatura! Se eu tiver que ouvir por mais um segundo essa sua voz de taquara rachada eu juro que pulo do terraço dessa escola." Ouviu-se um grito que vinha de dentro do auditório. O presidente havia berrado com um megafone para uma menina que fazia um teste para ama-seca de Julieta.

'Kimihiro kun parece bem agitado com esses testes...' Hinata pensou enquanto passava pelo corredor. Havia combinado de chegar para os testes as 5 horas e pelo visto não iriam terminar tudo antes das 7.

"Hyuuga Hinata... Quer dizer que você será a minha Julieta?" Uma voz que Hinata não conhecia disse atrás da garota que virou para saber quem era.

"Já faz alguns dias que gostaria de me apresentar a você. Uchiha Itachi, yoroshiku." O garoto que Hinata viu sair da sala da diretora com Tenten no mesmo dia que Sasuke chegou a Konoha, beijou a mão de Hinata enquanto se apresentava.

"Uchiha?" Hinata perguntou corando.

"Sim. Você é da mesma sala que meu irmão caçula... E tenho que confessar que olhando para você nesse momento tenho vontade de ter nascido no lugar dele. É muito injusto, Sasuke poder passar a manhã inteira na sua companhia e eu ter que te observar de longe..." Itachi disse em um tom galante. Hinata corou. Não que estivesse gostando de todo o charme que o Uchiha mais velho estava jogando para cima dela, mas na verdade ele lhe dava arrepios.

"E – eu não vou participar da peça... A - apenas vou ler o texto para os testes..." A Hyuuga explicou.

"Mas que pena! Só me inscrevi porque soube que estaria por aqui e queria muito conhecer você...." O garoto se aproximou fazendo Hinata recuar e acabar encostando na parede. Itachi colocou uma das mão na parede e olhou profundamente nos olhos da garota.

"Sabe... Você tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi." Hinata já não pensava o mesmo do garoto à sua frente. Seus olhos eram bem diferentes dos de Sasuke. Enquanto os olhos do caçula pareciam um par de ônix e tinham um certo mistério, os olhos do mais velho eram avermelhados como dois rubis e eram incrivelmente vazios e frios.

"ITACHIIIIII!" Alguém gritou perto de onde os dois estavam.

"Ah! Sasuke. Como vai meu otouto querido?" Itachi disse vendo seu irmão mais novo se aproximar com uma expressão irritada.

"Corta essa! O que você quer com ela? Que eu sabia vocês não tem assunto nenhum em comum." Sasuke disse desconfiado.

"Oras, eu só estava tentando conhecer melhor a minha Julieta... Afinal não há dúvidas que serei o protagonista dessa peça." Itachi disse com um tom arrogante. Sasuke entendeu que o irmão estava apenas tentando provocá-lo por conta do que havia dito no caminho de volta no dia do passeio à praia artificial.

"Ah é?! Eu não sabia dessa sua veia artística... Mas já que você vai tentar, eu também vou fazer o teste. Vai que o talento é coisa de família, ne?! E eu acho que ouvi alguém chamando você, Hinata." O mais novo dos Uchiha disse tirando a garota de perto do mais velho.

"Vejo você no teste, Hinata chan..." Itachi disse enquanto via a garota ser levada para longe pelo irmão caçula.

"Ele te disse alguma coisa desagradável?" Sasuke perguntou enquanto caminhavam para o auditório.

"Não! Itachi san foi realmente gentil.... Eu acho." Hinata respondeu. Sasuke a parou e olhou dentro de seus olhos antes de falar.

"Hinata, eu sei que muitas garotas gostam do Itachi, acham ele bonito entre outras coisas que eu não entendo e não pretendo entender. Mas a verdade é que ele é um delinqüente, um desajustado social, a personificação do termo rebelde sem causa." Hinata riu e Sasuke continuou:

"É sério! Quando eu tinha seis anos ele tentou me matar afogado... Bom, todo mundo na família diz que foi um acidente, que eu escorreguei, mas eu lembro de ver aqueles olhos antes de cair na piscina... Até hoje eu tranco a porta do meu quarto todas as noites para que ele não apareça para terminar o serviço. Enfim, fique longe dele! Para a sua própria segurança..."

Sasuke dizia tudo isso de uma forma tão exagerada que Hinata não sabia se acreditava ou se ria do garoto.

"... A última namorada que ele teve simplesmente desapareceu. Ninguém sabe da menina. Mas eu aposto os meus rins que se revirarem o quintal lá de casa vão encontrar facinho..."

Hinata teve uma leve impressão... Seria possível que ele estivesse sendo... yakimochi?

Os dois entraram na sala do clube de teatro que na verdade era um pequeno auditório com lugar para umas cento e poucas pessoas. O palco estava montado com uma cortina preta ao fundo e os efeitos de luzes mudavam de acordo com o teste que seria feito. Em frente ao palco haviam algumas poltronas de estofado vermelho. O presidente, KimihiroWatanuki, era um garoto de cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, alto, magro que usava óculos e estava sentado na primeira fila de cadeiras usando uma boina preta e um cachecol vermelho. Ele segurava um megafone por onde dava ordens para todos os integrantes do clube e também berrava o quão ruins eram os candidatos que apareciam. De longe, Tenou Haruka viu a representante do 2D e cochichou algo nos ouvidos de Kimihiro que olhou para trás e gritou pelo megafone:

"Hinata chan! Venha para cá que nós vamos começar os testes dos protagonistas assim que essa criatura terminar de falar." Ele referia-se a um garoto que estava no palco tentando interpretar uma das cenas quando viu-se totalmente ignorado pelo diretor.

"Boa sorte para você, Sasuke kun." Hinata desejou antes de deixar o novato e seguir para os bastidores.

'Shimatta... Não estou nem um pouco a fim de entrar nessa história de peça.' O garoto pensou vendo a colega se afastar. Não tinha dito que iria fazer o teste de verdade, era só uma desculpa para cortar o barato de Itachi.

"Você não me parecia o tipo que gosta de atuar, Uchiha." Neji comentou enquanto entrava na sala juntamente com outros aspirantes a Romeu.

"E não sou mesmo... Hum? Você vai tentar?" Sasuke perguntou estranhando a presença do veterano na sala.

"Não, eu só estou aqui porque... Hinata sama é quem vai ler a peça..." O garoto respondeu com um sorriso bobo.

"Cara, isso é doença. Você devia se tratar." O novato comentou com um tom desaprovador. 'Será que ele sabe que isso é incesto?' Pensou.

Neji lhe lançou um olhar de desdém e perguntou:

"Mas então se não vai tentar o papel, por que está aqui?"

"Ah, eu só entrei aqui..." De longe Sasuke viu Itachi entrar na sala e sentar-se em uma das cadeiras. "Na verdade eu vou tentar o papel sim... Acho que ficaria bem em um daqueles figurinos do século XVI." E correu a parte de trás do palco, onde os candidatos estavam reunidos esperando seus respectivos testes. O lugar estava lotado de gente recitando falas, aquecendo vozes e gesticulando para o ar....

'Quem vê até pensa... ' O novato pensou enquanto contemplava a cena. Foi quando viu uma garota de cabelos curtos e pretos com uma prancheta na mão gritando com um jeito arrogante:

"Os garotos que vão fazer teste para Romeu, façam uma fila na entrada do palco. E rápido que isso aqui já passou do prazo." Sasuke correu para a entrada do palco. Tinha que ser o primeiro ou pelo menos garantir que chegaria lá antes de Itachi.

"Ah... você também vai fazer o teste?"

Naruto já havia chegado e tomado o primeiro lugar na fila.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Que eu saiba só quem já passou de ano pode fazer o teste e você tá bem longe disso." O Uchiha perguntou irritado. De onde aquela peste loira havia brotado?

"Eu não tô nem aí! Se a Sakura chan quer ser a Julieta, eu serei o Romeu!"

Ah! Então era isso... o retardado gostava da escandalosa.

"Ah... por falar na Sakura ela estava lá fora procurando por você... Parecia urgente."

"Sakura chan procurando por mim?! Sai da frente Uchiha, quem sabe ela não descobriu que quer casar comigo." O loiro disse com os olhos mais brilhantes que pode e então saiu correndo. Finalmente era o primeiro e como dizia Maquiavel: Os fins justificam os meios. Quando Naruto descobrir que não tem Sakura nenhuma chamando por ele, vai voltar. Simples assim.

Um garoto exatamente igual a menina que havia gritado para os candidatos seguirem para a entrada, chegou e disse com um tom educado:

"Pode subir. Vamos entrar diretamente na cena, ok?! E, por favor, tente não irritar o Kimihiro senpai, ele está de péssimo humor hoje." Ele empurrou Sasuke em direção ao palco totalmente escuro. De repente um canhão de luz jogou um feixe de luz azulada sobre Hinata que estava alguns passos a sua frente.

"Por que? De todos os nomes sobre a face da terra, chamas 'Romeu'? O único para quem meus olhos se voltaram é também o único por quem meu coração não poderia ter se encantado..." A garota disse com uma expressão triste.

Então essa era a cena que seria ensaiada... Não fazia a menor idéia do que dizer! Nem ao menos havia lido o texto. Hinata o olhava com olhos tristes e ao mesmo tempo tão doces... como ela ficava linda desse jeito. Sasuke aproximou-se, acariciou seu rosto...

"Por ti renegaria meu sobrenome. Passaria a chamar apenas Romeu, se essa fosse a condição para passar a eternidade ao seu lado." O novato envolveu a garota pela cintura com um dos braços e disse:

"Renegaria minha família, minha posição e tudo mais o que fosse necessário. Venderia minha alma se fosse este o preço para tê-la em meus braços..." Hinata estava com o rosto corado.

Nada do que Sasuke estava fazendo estava no script e mesmo assim ele estava sendo extremamente real.... Se não estivessem em um teste poderia dizer que todas aquelas palavras eram para ela... Sasuke era definitivamente um ator excelente!

"Amo-te muito mais do que a minha própria vida... Minha Julieta..." Aos poucos seus rostos foram se aproximando...

"UCHIHAAAAAAA! Chega mais um milímetro perto da minha prima e eu te parto em viiiiiiinte!!!!" A voz de Neji ecoava da platéia. Ele havia pulado em cima de Kimihiro, tomado o megafone de suas mãos e gritava apoiado nas costas do presidente que estava com as mãos cobrindo os ouvidos.

"Calma, eu não ia fazer nada..." Sasuke disfarçou.

"Me dá isso aqui!" Kimihiro disse enquanto arrancava o megafone de Neji. "Hokuto, Subaru!" Ele estalou os dedos chamando o casal de gêmeos organizadores da fila dos candidatos que responderam um 'Haaai' exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Podem encerrar os teste. Eu achei os meus protagonistas..." O presidente disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

"M – mas, Kimihiro senpai... Eu não estava fazendo o teste..." Hinata tentou argumentar, mas o presidente disse:

"Hinata chan, você é perfeita para o papel! Eu praticamente posso ver a Julieta renascida em seus olhos. Se não for você eu não faço mais essa peça. E o Uchiha é exatamente a imagem que eu tenho de um Romeu e eu nunca vi alguém improvisar uma fala de tão bem quanto você, Uchiha... Deve ter tido aulas de atuação nas melhores escolas da Europa, estou certo?" Disse dirigindo-se a Sasuke.

"Tenho certeza que não vou encontrar um casal que combine tanto quanto vocês dois... Está decidido! Os ensaios começam amanhã as 2:30, nesta sala. E eu não quero ver essa sua cara por aqui!" Ele disse virando-se para Neji que ainda estava um pouco chocado com o fato de que Hinata estava sendo 'intimada' a representar.

"M – mas..." Neji tentou começar.

"Não tem 'mas' nenhum, Hyuuga! Tente atrapalhar a atuação da minha musa e eu mando o povo do clube de magia negra colocar seu nome na boca de um sapo!" Kimihiro berrava em cima de Neji que parecia estar muito mais preocupado com outra coisa.

"M - musa?...." O garoto repetiu desolado.

Aos poucos todos os outros candidatos foram saindo da sala e o lugar esvaziou. Hokuto e Subaru entregaram os scripts da peça para todos os escolhidos que finalmente foram liberados.

"Você é realmente um ator excelente, Sasuke kun. Ja mata ashita ne." Hinata despediu-se. Definitivamente não foi difícil improvisar qualquer coisa para dizer com uma Julieta como ela...

"Eu não sabia que você era tão espertinho assim, irmão! Passou na minha frente só para ter certeza de que eu não chegaria perto da sua namoradinha." Itachi disse.

"Ela não é minha namorada. Somos apenas colegas de classe, nada além disso. Eu estava fazendo um favor a ela te mantendo longe."

"Ah, tá! E eu sou uma fada." O mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha disse enquanto caminhava em direção ao carro.

De fato não estava mentindo! Eram apenas colegas de classe, nada mais... Por mais que ela fosse muito bonita, gentil, meiga... Ok! Talvez tivesse um pouco mais de afeto por ela do que por qualquer outra garota, afinal foi fácil dizer tudo aquilo durante o teste... Mas isso não queria dizer que estava apaixonado... Certo?

* * *

"Punhal... Atravessa esse coração e leva-me para perto de meu Romeu." Julieta crava o punhal em seu peito e cai sobre o corpo sem vida de seu amado Romeu.

Aos poucos as luzes foram ficando cada vez mais baixas e as cortinas se fecharam anunciando o final da peça beneficente promovida pela Konoha Gakuen. Os espectadores se levantaram e aplaudiram o elenco enquanto a cortina se levantava novamente.

Com poucas modificações drásticas, apesar dos protestos de Kimihiro, e com um casal protagonista convencentemente apaixonado, no final das contas a tal peça foi um sucesso. Durante três semanas todos do elenco haviam ensaiado todos os dias durante quase 5 horas. Como a escola ofereceu um orçamento baixo, Kimihiro abriu inscrições para contra-regras. Como talento para atuar e boas notas não pré-requisitos, logo todas as vagas foram rapidamente preenchidas e mais alunos puderam, felizes, matar aula com a permissão da diretora. Um deles foi Naruto.

"Crianças, vocês são definitivamente ótimos!! O lar da pequena Godaime está com as finanças garantidas por um mês." A diretora cumprimentou a todos nos bastidores.

"Um mês?! Mas diretora... cada ingresso custou quase um olho da cara. O lugar lotou! Tem gente que assistiu a peça de pé.... O lar da pequena Godaime é tão grande assim?" Ino perguntou. Depois de muita confusão garota aceitou o papel de ama-seca de Julieta que Kimihiro a ofereceu.

"Não é que seja uma instituição grande... É que eles têm muitas dívidas por conta de investimentos que dependem de fatores bem instáveis com tempo, bolsa de valores, sorte... Sabe como são essas coisas, ne?" Tsunade disse com um sorriso forçado.

"Sorte? Não, não sei..." A loira disse olhando desconfiada para a outra loira a sua frente.

"Pois é, ne...He,He... Bom, amanhã vocês já podem voltar para suas vidas normais, ok?! Otsukaresama deshita!" E saiu de lá rapidamente.

"Resumindo: Ela vai embolsar tudo." Sakura Disse se aproximando da amiga.

"Exatamente... Ei, olha o seu namorado vindo aí." Ino disse quando viu Naruto correndo em direção as duas garotas.

"O que você disse, sua horrorosa???"

"Sakura chan~~. Você estava ótima, sabia? Deveria investir na carreira de atriz." Naruto disse quando se aproximou das duas meninas que se encaravam raivosamente.

"Eu era uma árvore, Naruto." Ela respondeu sem emoção.

"Bom... você foi a melhor árvore que eu já vi. Aliás essa peça foi toda ótima... se não fosse por ele." Naruto disse virando-se para Sasuke que estava se aproximando. Os três estavam parados exatamente no meio do caminho dos provadores. Os garotos ficaram se encarando até o moreno suspirar e perguntar com uma voz irritada:

"E agora? O que é?"

"Você chegou aqui não tem nem três meses e já tinha um monte de desmioladas gritando por você na platéia. Deve estar se achando o rei da cocada preta, né? O bonitão das tapiocas... Mas eu vou te contar uma coisinha, AI!" Naruto disse cruzando os braços quando Sakura lhe deu um soco na cabeça e disse:

"Não liga para ele Sasuke kun... Ele nunca foi muito popular, aliás dá para perceber o porquê, não é? Deve estar com inveja..."

"Eu? Com inveja desse convencido? Não mesmo!" Naruto protestou interrompendo a garota.

"E você estava um lixo como Romeu. A Hinata teve que fazer tudo sozinha! Aliás, cadê ela?" Naruto procurou em volta e então viu a menina caminhando em direção a eles.

"Ah! Ali... Oi, Hinata! Você estava ótima! Merecia um prêmio. Um não, dois! Um por ser boa atriz e outro por agüentar esse cara." O loiro disse apontando para Sasuke quando a Hyuuga se aproximou. Ela corou e disse com uma leve risada:

"A – arigatou, Naruto kun. Ficou muito feliz por você ter gostado..."

"Imagina! E você ficou bonita nesse vestido também. Aposto como o Neji devia estar morrendo na platéia." O garoto comentou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Hinata corou violentamente.

Sasuke apenas observava a cena sem dizer nada. Hinata sempre ficava bem mais tímida do que era na presença daquele idiota. O Uchiha também já havia notado os olhares dela dirigidos a ele, o jeito como ela corava sempre que conversavam...

Teve um sentimento desconhecido. Algo que fazia o seu estômago querer escapar pelos ouvidos. Se fosse uma voz ela estaria dizendo que deveria quebrar Naruto em dois...

CONTINUA n.n

Vocabulário:

Yakimochi - Ciumento

Yoroshiku – Algo como 'Muito prazer'

Otouto – Irmão mais novo

Shimatta – Droga, Porcaria

Otsukaresama deshita – É uma expressão do tipo: 'fizemos um bom trabalho', 'você fez um bom trabalho'


	6. O sonho e a chuva

Capítulo novo n.n Mas antes: nenhuma das falas de Romeu e Julieta, que eu coloquei no capítulo passado, são originais. Eu estou sem net então não tive como pegar algumas falas, mas tentei lembrar dos filmes que eu assisti e talz.

E por isso também eu não escrevi a peça e os ensaios (Tá, é mentira, eu TRAVEI completamente quando tentei escrever Ç.Ç fiquei sem criatividade nenhuma para descrever os ensaios e tudo mais -morre-)

Nesse capítulo participação mais que especial de um personagem de X e Tokyo Babilon. n.n

Tá, eu falo demais Ç.Çv Vamos parar de enrolação. Espero que vocês gostem n.n/

_Flashback_

'pensamentos'

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto e Tokyo Babilon infelizmente não são meus, mas se o Kishimoto e o povo da Clamp quiserem me dar o Suigetsu, e o Subaru eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita!**_

**CAP.06 – O sonho e a chuva**

Havia uma campina verdejante e uma brisa suave soprava continuamente em um céu extremamente azul. Hinata estava embaixo de uma árvore frondosa abraçada a alguém. Ele a envolvia com os braços e a garota estava com seu rosto estava apoiado em seu peito, dessa forma não conseguia ver o seu rosto, mas sentia-se extremamente protegida...

"Para meninas gosto de Makoto ou Yuuki." A pessoa disse a Hinata que deu uma risada leve e disse:

"São nomes fortes. Com qualquer um dos dois seria uma mulher de personalidade."

"E quanto aos garotos? Você escolheria o nome deles..."

"Talvez... Mamoru ou Yasaru."

"Hum... Mulheres fortes e homens gentis... Gosto da idéia."

Um vento soprou. Subitamente o coração de Hinata disparou... Sentia algo quente dentro de seu peito. Era como o calor que sentia quando Naruto kun falava com ela... Não, não... Pensando bem era muito mais forte. Naruto kun... Seria ele essa pessoa?

Hinata o abraçou ainda mais forte e algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Essa sensação, esse sentimento... Eram tão intensos...

"Não chore..." A pessoa tirou as lágrimas do rosto da Hyuuga. A garota ergueu os olhos e o fitou... Aqueles olhos de ônix a olhavam de volta e ela os sentia verdadeiramente sinceros. O vento soprou em seus cabelos negros e ele disse:

"Eu estou aqui agora..." Sasuke acariciou o rosto da garota e os dois se beijaram...

"Hinata! Oi, Hinata... HI – NA – TAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"Hã? O que ouve?" A garota Hyuuga levantou o rosto da cadeira e começou a esfregar os olhos ainda sonolentos....

"Não é do seu feitio dormir em sala de aula... está tudo bem? O intervalo já está quase acabando e você desse jeito..." Sakura perguntou após ter tentado acordar a colega que dormiu durante a aula quase toda.

"Você tem muita sorte de todos os professores irem com a sua cara. Se fosse outro aluno tenho certeza que já estaria na sala da Tsunade sama com uma advertência na mão." Kiba disse enquanto se aproximava acompanhado de Chouji e Shikamaru.

"Passei a noite inteira estudando ontem.... Essa peça acabou me atrapalhando...." A Hyuuga se justificou.

"Oras, mas você já passou de ano. Por que não relaxa um pouco?" Ino perguntou enquanto chegava e parava ao lado de Kiba.

"E – eu não posso... Preciso ter notas sempre altas..." A garota começou

"Hai, hai, hai. 'Os do clã Hyuuga devem sempre que ser os melhores em tudo o que fazem.' Cara, ainda bem que eu nasci plebeu. Essa história de ser nobre deve ser um saco." Shikamaru comentou referindo-se ao tipo de educação que a família de Hinata lhe impunha.

"Mas então Hinata, vai querer sair com a gente nesse feriado? Como o inverno já está quase chegando, seria bom irmos a uma confeitaria. Tomar algum chocolate quente, comer alguma torta, bolo... Soube de uma confeitaria nova que tem um petit-gatêu incrível..." Chouji comentava empolgado quando Ino o cortou:

"Você só sabe falar de comida?"

"Vou sim. Quem mais vai?" Hinata perguntou com um sorriso gentil.

"Bom... Eu, você, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba e Shikamaru. O Naruto vai visitar a mãe dele na Alemanha e o Shino vai para Nara visitar um museu de insetos..." Ino comentou.

"Ne, ne, ne Hinata chan... Você bem que poderia ver se o Sasuke kun não gostaria de ir também...." Sakura pediu.

Realmente seria bom se Sasuke kun fosse com eles, ele era sempre tão fechado... Dessa forma poderia se entrosar mais. Porém desde o final da peça eles não se falavam direito. Ele apenas a cumprimentava e mais nada. Parecia estar chateado com alguma coisa.

Por falar em Sasuke kun...

O que ele fazia em seu sonho? Geralmente era Naruto kun quem aparecia quando tinha sonhos com aquele...

"Você vai falar com o Sasuke kun ou não?" Ino perguntou após observar o olhar perdido da amiga.

"Me perguntar o quê?" O Uchiha estava entrando na sala quando ouviu o que Ino disse à Hinata.

"Não gostaria de sair conosco nesse feriado, Sasuke kun? Digo, se você for ficar na cidade? Vamos a uma confeitaria e andar por Harajuku também..." Sakura perguntou melosamente ao novato.

Sasuke não se interessava muito por passeios em grupo. Ainda mais com aquela cambada: As meninas o secavam e os caras o detestavam... Um 'não' estava queimando para ser dito em sua língua quando ouviu a voz doce de Hinata dizendo:

"Vai ser divertido, Sasuke kun."

"Ok, eu vou." O Uchiha disse quase sem pensar.

Desde o dia da peça não falava muito com Hinata. Havia entendido que ela gostava de Naruto quase ao mesmo tempo que havia entendido que gostava dela. Essa era uma situação muito nova. Primeiro, porque nunca havia tido esse tipo de interesse por outra pessoa antes. Não que não achasse alguma menina bonita ou coisa assim, mas os sentimentos nunca passavam disso, da simples atração física. Talvez o título de AIDORU realmente encaixasse bem nele: alguém para ser visto e adorado e não tocado. Segundo, porque não sabia como lidar com ciúmes. Tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Naruto quando o via perto dela e se sentia tão inútil quando realizava que Hinata nunca sorriu para ele da mesma forma que para o loiro.

"Ok, então vamos nos encontrar em frente a tal confeitaria nova que o Chouji tanto falou, a Tea party. Que tal as duas horas?" Shikamaru perguntou e todos assentiram.

"Combinado então. Qualquer coisa celulares existem, ok?" Ino disse enquanto todos voltavam para seus lugares. As aulas seguintes já iriam começar.

* * *

"Konnichiwa." Hinata disse quando encontrou o grupo de amigos em frente a confeitaria.

"Shikamaru kun, espero que não se incomode, mas Neji niisan quis vir comigo..." A garota dizia enquanto apresentava o garoto que caminhava respeitosamente alguns passos atrás dela.

"Não... Na verdade eu já esperava por isso. Tudo bom, Neji?" O garoto disse cumprimentando o primo de Hinata. Neji era como uma extensão da garota: Aonde ela ia, ele também ia.

"Bom, faltam só o Uchiha e a Ino." Chouji disse ansioso. Era visível que ele estava se controlando para não entrar e começar a comer a confeitaria inteira sozinho.

"É bom que a Ino não esteja tentando fazer nada com o Sasuke kun, ou ela vai se arrepender..." Sakura resmungou com um expressão furiosa.

"Vou me arrepender de quê, testão?" A loira estava chegando ao mesmo tempo que o garoto Uchiha.

"Eu sabia que você estava atacando o Sasuke kun longe daqui, sua porca gorda!" Sakura disse encarando a loira.

"Repete isso! Sua cara-de-cavalo!" As duas garotas ficaram se encarando até Shikamaru dizer:

"Se vocês forem passar o resto do dia aí tentando se matar, nos avisem. Que é para a gente poder ir embora." As duas garotas viraram os rostos ao mesmo tempo. Essa relação delas era muito estranha. Ao mesmo tempo que pareciam as melhores amigas do mundo, também pareciam estar sempre competindo por tudo. O que, em certas ocasiões, causava um desconforto coletivo nas pessoas que estavam por perto.

"Irasshaimase!" Uma garçonete vestida de Rainha de copas disse fazendo uma reverência quando todos entraram.

A confeitaria era um lugar interessante. Um salão amplo com um janelão enorme com vista para a rua que passava em frente. Era cheio de mesinhas de 3 e 5 lugares com toalhas quadriculadas e vazinhos de flores no centro. Havia um cheiro de biscoito no ar e vários relógios todos marcando sempre 6 horas. As garçonetes usavam orelhas de coelhos, ratos ou cartolas e vestiam fantasias correspondentes também. Tudo naquele lugar fazia lembrar a festa do chá de 'Alice no país das maravilhas'.

Os oito sentaram em um lugar ao fundo do salão, perto de um relógio com o formato do gato risonho. Neji sentou-se a direita de Hinata e Sasuke a sua esquerda. Sakura apressou-se para sentar-se no lugar restante ao lado do novato e estranhamente, Ino não protestou ou tentou arrancá-la de lá. Do outro lado da mesa sentaram-se Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba e Chouji nessa ordem. Uma garçonete com um sorriso simpático aproximou-se e perguntou:

"Gostariam de fazer os pedidos agora?"

"Eu quero duas tortinhas de morango, um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, três petit-gatêus e um milkshake de chocolate duplo com cobertura extra de chantilly e duas cerejas. Por favor." Chouji disse extremamente rápido. A garçonete anotava tudo com uma expressão impressionada.

"Eu quero uma torta de chocolate." Ino disse

"Torta alemã, por favor." Sakura disse. Os outros ainda olhavam o cardápio quando Hinata virou-se para o novato e viu sua expressão de dúvida ao olhar o menu:

"O que você vai querer Sasuke kun?" Hinata perguntou.

"N – não sei... geralmente prefiro... não comer doces." O garoto respondeu. Ótimo, agora estava gaguejando perto dela. Era só o que faltava mesmo.

"O que você vai comer?" Ele perguntou para a Hyuuga.

"Hum... gosto de morangos...." A garota olhou o cardápio e colocou um dos dedos sobre o lábios inferior... Ela parecia extremamente inocente quando fazia isso...

"Talvez... Uma torta de morango, por favor." Ela disse respondendo e fazendo o pedido ao mesmo tempo.

"Torta de limão para mim." Kiba pediu.

"Um petit-gatêu." Neji disse.

"Quero um bolo de morango e chocolate." Sasuke pediu e a garçonete saiu.

"Você morava em Oosaka, Uchiha? Não tem muito sotaque..." Shikamaru observou.

"Minha família é de Tókio, então eu não cresci falando daquele jeito." Sasuke respondeu.

"Soube que só vieram para a capital você e seu irmão..." Kiba começou.

"É verdade. Ele é um delinqüente que se andasse sozinho por certas ruas de Oosaka iria acabar morrendo, então meus pais nos mandaram para cá. Apesar de eu achar que o enterro dele sairia bem mais barato." Sasuke respondeu sinceramente, mas acabou fazendo todos os outros da mesa rirem. Provavelmente não acreditaram. A garçonete voltou com os pedidos e os serviu.

"Itadakimasu." Todos disseram e começaram. Chouji estava tão feliz que parecia que ia chorar. Sasuke separou os grandes morangos que enfeitavam o bolo e os deu para Hinata.

"Gosta de morangos, não é?" Ele disse com um sorriso leve no rosto e olhando-a nos olhos.

"Arigatou." Ela disse sorrindo e corando um pouco. Então o Uchiha percebeu o olhar de Neji sobre ele. O garoto o olhava com uma expressão indecifrávelmente ameaçadora.

Quando saíram da confeitaria o céu estava totalmente nublado e parecia que ia chover. Havia um shopping grande por perto então todos resolveram ir para lá antes que a chuva caísse e os ensopasse.

O primeiro piso do lugar estava fervilhando de gente. Havia uma grife de roupas para gyarus fazendo um desfile do lançamento de sua nova coleção. Música alta, luzes ofuscantes, modelos famosas desfilavam e garotas com roupas minúsculas lançavam olhares interessados em direção a Sasuke. Subiram para o piso seguinte onde encontraram uma petshop de onde Kiba não quis sair mais.

"Vocês vão na frente que eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouquinho..." O garoto Inuzuka dizia enquanto brincava com um filhotinho de cachorro branco com machas avermelhadas nas orelhas.

Os outros andaram por mais duas lojas de departamentos, uma loja de perfumes, uma livraria, uma loja de brinquedos, de onde foram expulsos por conta de uma discussão entre Sakura e Ino sobre quem se parecia com a senhora cabeça-de-batata. Por fim, todos acabaram sentando em alguns bancos perto do mezanino central, de onde conseguiam ver que o movimento do desfile ainda não havia acabado.

"Eu estou com fome..." Chouji reclamou. Já fazia duas horas que estavam andando e a chuva simplesmente estava só aumentando.

"Vamos Chouji, eu também estou com fome... Alguém mais quer ir?" Shikamaru perguntou enquanto se levantava para seguir o amigo gordinho.

"Está com fome Hinata sama?" Neji perguntou à prima.

"Talvez sede..." O Hyuuga assentiu com a cabeça, se levantou e seguiu os outros dois meninos. Sasuke, Hinata, Ino e Sakura ficaram sentados observando as gyarus extremamente bronzeadas, com seus cabelos compridos e descoloridos se divertirem assistindo ao desfile de roupas de banho. A garota de cabelos rosados aproximou-se do novato e começou:

"Você vai continuar estudando ano que vem na Konoha, Sasuke kun?" Ela perguntou em um tom meloso.

"Não sei nem se vou estudar lá na semana que vem..." Sasuke respondeu sem emoção. Sakura riu.

"Se você continuar provavelmente estaremos de novo da mesma turma... Eu adoraria continuar sendo sua...." A menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa foi interrompida pela amiga loira.

"Sakura chan, vem aqui comigo um pouquinho, por favor?" Ino disse com um tom gentil o que não é muito usual para ela. As duas foram andando em direção ao banheiro onde Ino obrigou Sakura a entrar mesmo sob protestos.

"Fala de uma vez o que é que você quer Ino." Vendo-se vencida, a garota Haruno disse cruzando os braços e virando-se de frente para a loira.

"Você lembra daquela vez que nós concordamos que se uma visse um garoto primeiro, a outra não poderia se meter com ele?" Ino perguntou com uma expressão séria.

"Lembro. Mas se você está falado do Sasuke kun, é melhor tirar o cavalinho da chuva que eu sei muito bem que você também o conheceu na escola." Sakura respondeu enquanto ameaçava sair do banheiro. Ino a puxou pelo braço e disse segurando-o:

"Só que nenhuma de nós o viu primeiro. Ele era o garoto que ajudou a Hinata chan no metrô aquela vez e no caminho dela, nenhuma de nós vai ficar. Entendido?" A loira perguntou com um tom ameaçador.

Ino e Sakura tinham uma amizade baseada na competição, eram mais concorrentes do que companheiras, mas, mesmo com essa essência, em relação a Hinata, as coisas eram diferentes. Ela não era fútil, não conseguiam irritá-la com competições bobas baseadas em beleza. Ela não se importava com popularidade, por isso não corria atrás dos 'queridinhos da escola', não poderiam chateá-la com isso. Era alguém doce demais para ter inimigos. Ficar em seu caminho por puro capricho seria algo que nenhuma das duas faria. Sakura abaixou o olhar e disse:

"Entendido...."

Sasuke e Hinata ficaram sozinhos no banco. Um silêncio estranho ficou no ar até que Sasuke perguntou:

"Por que aquele Uzumaki não veio?"

"A mãe do Naruto kun é alemã, como os pais dele são divorciados ele foi visitá-la nesse feriado... Por quê?" Hinata estranhou o súbito interesse de Sasuke em Naruto.

"Achei estranho ele não estar aqui... Você parece gostar muito dele." Sasuke respondeu olhando para o teto. Hinata corou bruscamente e disse:

"N - nos conhecemos desde o jardim de infância... Somos amigos. T - todos nós." Ela respondeu olhando para o chão.

"Para mim você gosta dele..." O garoto disse na mesma posição.

"Chi – Chigaimasu! Naruto kun é só meu amigo.. só isso... E mesmo se eu gostasse dele, sei que não teria chances porque já faz muito tempo que ele gosta da Sakura chan..." A menina respondeu com um tom conformado. Sua voz não tinha nada de tristeza, mas sim de consciência.

Sasuke a olhou e quando ia dizer algo, seus olhos caíram sobre um grupo de garotos não muito longe deles. Entre esses garotos estavam a dupla daquele dia no metrô. Hinata percebeu que a expressão do garoto havia mudado do nada e perguntou:

"O que houve?"

"Ali, perto da loja de instrumentos, aqueles dois caras do metrô... Não olhe!" O Uchiha disse enquanto observava os dois garotos acompanhados de mais oito. Eles estavam vestindo sobretudos pretos com nuvens vermelhas desenhadas. Com certeza era esse o uniforme da gang a qual pertenciam.

"O que vamos fazer?"

"Torcer para eles serem tão idiotas como eu penso que são, e não se lembrem de nós." Hinata virou-se em direção ao Uchiha que observava os garotos disfarçadamente. Eles estavam olhando as vitrines, mexendo com as pessoas que passavam e rindo. Foi quando o olhar do garoto loiro cruzou com o de Sasuke.

'Shimatta.' Pensou o Uchiha. O garoto loiro cutucou o amigo ruivo e os dois começaram a caminhar rapidamente em direção a Sasuke e Hinata.

"Temos que sair daqui!" Sasuke pegou Hinata pela mão e os dois começaram a correr com toda a gang dos garotos correndo atrás deles. Não que o herdeiro Uchiha estivesse com medo de meia dúzia de marginais. Se estivesse só enfrentaria todos mesmo se fossem 20 deles. Mas como protegeria Hinata? Não poderia expor-la a tal perigo.

Quando chegaram ao 1º andar os dois conseguiram despistá-los misturando-se entre as pessoas do desfile. Enquanto as gyarus gritavam enquanto eram empurradas, o Uchiha e a garota Hyuuga alcançaram a saída.

"Temos que sair desse lugar. São bem uns dez deles. Se nos pegarem não quero nem saber o que vão fazer..." O Uchiha disse para Hinata que concordou e os dois saíram do Shopping.

Do lado de fora caía uma chuva grossa e constante. Assim que a porta se abriu, uma rajada de vento molhou os dois.

"Para onde vamos com toda essa chuva?" Hinata perguntou colocando as mãos na testa tentando proteger os olhos da água fria.

"Perto daqui tem um parque. Eles não vão nos procurar lá. E também podemos nos abrigar em um dos postos de informações até a chuva passar... " A garota assentiu e os dois foram caminhando até o lugar e conseqüentemente ficando ensopados até os ossos.

O parque ficava a mais ou menos uns dois quarteirões do shopping. Era um lugar famoso por conta de suas várias cerejeiras, que o fazia ser muito visitado durante a primavera. Na entrada havia um grande portal com o mapa do lugar e nele também estavam indicados os postos policiais. O mais próximo ficava a mais ou menos 500 metros, Hinata e Sasuke decidiram ir até lá para tentar telefonar e escapar da chuva.

Provavelmente a chuva espantou os freqüentadores porque, ao contrário dos dias de primavera, não haviam muitas pessoas no parque. Após uma caminhada, que em dias normais seria breve mas que com toda aquela chuva e frio havia se tornado uma maratona, os dois colegiais chegaram até uma casa de alvenaria que funcionava como o primeiro posto. O lugar era relativamente grande e havia uma varanda ampla e coberta com alguns bancos de madeira na entrada. Sasuke bateu na porta, mas parecia estar vazia.

"Pelo menos não vamos ficar na chuva...." Hinata disse.

"O Hyuuga vai ter um filho pelo ouvido quando voltar e não te achar. Melhor ligar para ele." Sasuke comentou.

"Neji niisan estava carregando a minha bolsa... Meu celular estava lá dentro." Quando ouviu Hinata dizendo isso, Sasuke procurou o seu celular no bolso. Olhou o display e concluiu:

"Sem bateria... Parece que estamos presos aqui até essa chuva passar." Os dois caminharam até o banco mais próximo da entrada e sentaram-se.

Novamente aquele silêncio estranho estava entre eles... Isso estava começando a ficar desconfortável. Sasuke não sabia mais o que dizer quando Hinata estava por perto, então não falava nada. Como Sasuke não falava mais nada quando estava perto dela, Hinata achava que ele estava chateado e também não dizia nada.

Uma rajada de vento gelado soprou e fez a garota gemer de frio.

"Samui..." A garota apertou os braços em volta do próprio corpo. Como se não bastasse a chuva o vento também estava soprando forte e frio. Sasuke trouxe Hinata para perto dele e a abraçou. Hinata corou e olhou para o garoto que disse:

"O corpo humano é uma fonte de calor. Não temos casaco aqui então se ficarmos próximos podemos nos esquentar." O rosto de Sasuke estava vermelho e ele olhava fixamente para frente. Hinata sorriu e o abraçou também.

Achava esse jeito sério dele engraçado. Apesar de todo esse tipo de quem não se importa com nada, no final Sasuke sempre se mostrava bem mais gentil do que se espera...

Estavam na mesma posição que em seu sonho e a sensação que estava tendo também era a mesma...

Seu coração estava disparando.

Finalmente estava entendendo.

Estava gostando de Sasuke...

Gostando de verdade!

Mas desde quando?! Como não havia percebido isso antes?! Hinata sentia suas bochechas ficando cada vez mais quentes. Estava tão acostumada a gostar de Naruto que nem percebeu quando se apaixonou por outra pessoa.

"O que houve? Seu coração está acelerado..." Sasuke perguntou. Estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir suas batidas.

"N – não é nada..." Ela disse abaixando o rosto para que ele não percebesse o rubor.

"Não se preocupe. Aqueles idiotas não viriam até aqui com essa chuva... E mesmo se viessem, eu estou aqui agora." O garoto disse abaixando o rosto e levantando o de Hinata gentilmente pelo queixo com o indicador e o polegar.

"Mesmo que me espanquem, não vou deixar nada acontecer a você." Sasuke tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caía em uma das bochechas da garota. Fitou-a nos olhos.... Seu olhar estava diferente.

"Chegaria tão longe por mim? Por que?" Ela perguntou. Sasuke acariciou levemente o rosto da garota. Sentiu um calor dentro do peito que ficava mais forte a medida que seus rostos se aproximavam.

Esqueceu completamente do frio que estava sentindo quando seus lábios se tocaram. Ambos se derreteram em beijo que começou suave, quase como se estivessem apenas tentando conhecer os limites um do outro, mas que logo se tornou mais e mais intenso. Durante um breve instante que seus lábios se separaram, Sasuke disse fitando os lábios delicados de Hinata que estavam vermelhos devido ao beijo:

"Porque eu gosto de você.... Muito..." Ele apertou mais o braço que envolvia sua cintura enquanto o outro, a segurava atrás da cabeça, direcionando-a de volta para seus lábios. Hinata envolveu o pescoço do Uchiha com seus braços e acariciava seus cabelos enquanto suas línguas novamente abraçavam-se apaixonadas.

"Oh, Koibitotachi! Que lindo o amor juvenil.... Desculpe interromper crianças, mas vão acabar com uma pneumonia se ficarem aqui fora. Ainda mais sem casaco como estão... Foram pegos pela chuva?" Um homem com um sorriso muito simpático que aparentava ter uns trinta anos de idade e vestia uma capa-de-chuva disse vendo a cena.

"O posto estava fechado quando chegamos..." Sasuke respondeu enquanto separava-se de Hinata que estava extremamente corada devido ao flagrante que levaram.

"Ah, sim! Eu tive que sair por conta de uns arruaceiros que apareceram aqui perto. Era uma dessas gangs de rebeldes sem causa, sem juízo, sem dinheiro, mas com uniformes. Entrem, por favor. Aqui dentro é bem mais quente e eu tenho umas toalhas secas. A propósito, meu nome é Sakurazuka Seishiro. Sou um dos guardas de plantão hoje. Yoroshiku." O guarda se apresentou com um largo sorriso.

"Uchiha Sasuke. E esta é minha namorada, Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke disse olhando para Hinata com um leve sorriso. A garota também sorriu e segurou a sua mão enquanto corava. Os três entraram e Seishiro san entregou uma toalha seca para cada um. Os dois contaram como haviam ido parar no parque sem nenhuma sombrinha, bolsa ou casaco.

"Então vocês se conheceram por conta desses marginais? Quem diria que algum dia alguém teria alguma coisa à agradecer a eles. Ai, ai...Vocês são uma gracinha juntos. Queria ter um câmera para bater algumas fotos..." O guarda comentou com um tom meloso muito suspeito.

"Mas... Acho melhor ligarem para um de seus amigos e avisarem que estão aqui. Eles devem estar realmente preocupados...." Disse levantando-se entregando um telefone para Sasuke.

"Acho que você deveria ligar para o Hyuuga primeiro. Se ele ainda não matou todo mundo achando que sumiram com você de propósito, não deve faltar muito para isso acontecer." O Uchiha disse passando o telefone para Hinata que discou rapidamente para o primo.

"Alô, Niis..."

"HINATASAMA!!ONDEVOCÊESTÁ?!ESTÁTUDOBEM?!OQUEOUCHIHAFEZCOMVOCÊ?!!!!!!!" Neji gritava do outro lado da linha desesperado. Mesmo estando longe do fone, Sasuke conseguia ouvir a sua voz.

"N – Neji niisan, eu estou bem! Nós estamos no parque que fica a uns dois quarteirões do shopping. Não tive como ligar antes porque você ficou com meu celular e o do Sasuke kun está sem bateria..."

"Muito conveniente para aquele espertinho seqüestrador de primas... Mas, o que vocês foram fazer aí?" Neji perguntou.

"Nós pegamos boa parte dessa chuva, será que você pode vir nos buscar?" A garota pediu ignorando a pergunta do primo.

"Estamos indo para aí agora mesmo. Vamos chegar daqui a uns quinze minutos e avise o Uchiha que eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria com ele." Neji disse em um tom ameaçador e desligou.

"Ele quer me matar, não é?" Sasuke perguntou só para confirmar o que já sabia.

Sentados no sofá, os dois ficaram esperando Neji e os outros chegarem ao parque. Sasuke abraçou Hinata e perguntou:

"Ainda está com frio?" Ela o olhou, encostou a cabeça em seu peito e respondeu:

"Não estou mais, meu Sasuke koi."

Continua n.n

Caramba, pensei que não fosse conseguir terminar esse capítulo...

Definitivamente eu tenho que parar de ler tanto mangá shounen e ler mais shoujo, fiquei dois dias para escrever a cena do beijo entre esses dois Ç.Ç

Espero que tenham gostado X.X9 -com hemorragia nasal de tanto esforço mental-

Eu coloquei alguns nomes em japonês no começo do capítulo, caso vocês fiquem curiosos: os Kanjis e os significados n.n:

MAKOTO - 誠 - lealdade, sinceridade, honestidade

YUUKI - 勇気 - bravura, coragem, determinação

YASARU - 優る- Gentil, bondoso

MAMORU - 守る- Protetor

VOCABULÁRIO:

Aidoru – Um tipo de celebridade japonesa que tem estatos de ídolo. Elas se comportam exatamente como Sasuke descreve.

Koninchiwa – Boa tarde

Sotaque de Oosaka – É tipo o sotaque dos cariocas xD Quando eles começam a falar, todo mundo sabe de onde são.

Itadakimasu – Frase dita antes das refeições

Samui - Frio

Koibitotachi – Namorados


	7. O porco e o convite

Capítulo novo e totalmente nosense... É que são 4 da manhã e eu estou com uma insônia danada. Tudo bem que geralmente eu vou dormir as 3 da manhã, mas isso acontece quando eu tenho internet para passar o tempo. Nesse momento tudo o que eu tenho é a fic então mãos a obra -punho da determinação-

Prometo que o próximo vai ser bem menos random O/.\O7

Pergunta básica: Alguém sabe quantos anos o Itachi tem? O.O'

_Flashbacks_

'pensamentos'

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto, Sailor Moon, Ouran High School infelizmente não são meus mas se os autores quiserem me dar o Gaara, Mamoru e o Kyouya eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita!**_

**CAP.07 – O porco e o convite**

"Então, para finalizar, a decoração do salão fica a cargo do 2ºD... E por favor, vamos tentar não fazer nada perigoso, ok? Não quero o cabelo de ninguém pegando fogo esse ano." Disse Hino Rei, aluna do 3º ano 'A' e presidente do grêmio estudantil.

Havia chegado a época de organizar o tradicional baile de encerramento de semestre e despedida dos veteranos da Konoha Gakuen. Todos os anos acontecia algum tipo de problema durante esse baile por conta de alguma 'inovação' promovida por alguma turma. Desde fogos de artifício descontrolados até banhos de água nos apresentadores dos concursos. Quando Hinata estava na 8ª série, uma turma de 2º ano havia feito a organização do salão e resolveu colocar alguns efeitos luminosos na coroa da rainha do baile. Bom... o resultado foi, além do cheiro de cabelo queimado durante uma semana no salão, a menina ficou com uma bola careca bem no meio da cabeça e teve que fazer implante de cabelo para cobrir.

'Acho que Ino e Sakura aceitarão ajudar na organização quando descobrirem que isso pode render uma indicação para rainha do baile e... Bom, quem mais quiser. Afinal se eu conseguir 10 pessoas para essa equipe já vou ficar feliz.' Hinata pensava enquanto caminhava em direção à biblioteca para pesquisar preços e estilos de decoração.

"Não poderia ter sobrado algo pior..." Pensou em voz alta quando chegou em frente a uma porta de madeira escura e pesada que abriu e, em seguida entrou. A biblioteca de Konoha era realmente enorme, ocupava o setor sul inteiro do prédio principal. Lá podia-se encontrar de tudo, desde edições super raras de clássicos da literatura até a última edição do manga shoujo que estava fazendo sucesso atualmente, sem contar o acesso a internet.

A garota entregou a carteirinha da escola para a bibliotecária e dirigiu-se até uma mesa vazia. Deixou o material lá e subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar. Não sabia muito bem o que procurar, mas quem sabe em algum livro sobre decoração não encontrasse alguma coisa. Caminhou por entre algumas prateleira semi-abandonadas e foi parar em uma parte da biblioteca que não é muito freqüentada pelos alunos. Correu os dedos por vários livros e achou algo que talvez pudesse ajudar: Uma grossa encadernação interna sobre a tradição do baile. Uma edição comemorativa dos 50 anos da escola. Hinata tentou tirá-la do lugar, mas era maior e mais pesada do que havia imaginado. Teve que fazer um pouco mais de força... Estava quase conseguindo...

"HÁ!" Uma pessoa gritou do outro lado da prateleira, assustando a garota que soltou um grito abafado e provocou um 'SHIIIIIII!' vindo de outros corredores.

"S – Sasuke kun... V – você me assustou de verdade...' A Hyuuga disse com a mão sobre o coração enquanto via o garoto do outro lado rir.

"Desculpe, eu não resisti! Você estava tão séria e concentrada..." Sasuke havia visto Hinata subindo as escadas e foi atrás dela.

"O que faz aqui? Pensei que hoje o grêmio teria reunião." O garoto perguntou enquanto saía da estante onde estava e ia para onde Hinata estava.

"É, a reunião já acabou. Era apenas sobre como seria dividida a organização do baile."

"Baile?" Sasuke perguntou sem entender.

"O baile de encerramento do ano do ensino médio. É uma tradição da academia. Cada turma fica encarregada de algo na organização e a nossa ficou com a decoração do salão..." Hinata explicou enquanto o garoto se aproximava.

"Você não parece muito animada com isso." Sasuke comentou e a abraçou pelas costas.

"Esse baile é um dos sinônimos para dor de cabeça. Ninguém nunca quer trabalhar e... Sasuke kun! Vamos ser pegos." Ela dizia enquanto o garoto beijava o seu pescoço.

"Não tem ninguém nessa seção e... Eu não posso nem chegar perto de você na sala de aula..." Sasuke disse no ouvido de Hinata antes de beijar o lóbulo de sua orelha e caminhar com os lábios em direção aos da Hyuuga. Hinata virou em sua direção e sentiu Sasuke lhe dar pequenos beijos antes de tirar o livro de suas mão e colocá-lo em cima de algum outro qualquer na estante. O Uchiha a envolveu pela cintura com os braços e começaram um beijo bem mais profundo.

Estavam namorando desde o último feriado, mas nem por isso conseguiam passar muito tempo juntos. Resolveram não contar para ninguém, a fim de evitar problemas com as fãs de Sasuke e o primo de Hinata, afinal, quando não era o Uchiha quem estava fugindo da sua legião de fãs, era a Hyuuga quem estava acompanhada de Neji, que parecia ter redobrado a vigilância sobre ela especialmente quando se tratava do Uchiha mais jovem. Fora o fato de que na Konoha Gakuen relacionamentos amorosos entre os alunos eram proibidos dentro do prédio da escola, ('Para manter um ar de seriedade e compromisso', segundo a diretora. Se fossem pegos por algum dedo-duro seria advertência na mesma hora.) Apesar dos perigos nenhum dos dois evitou mais o beijo. Ficar separados por tanto tempo e ter que fingir não ser nada estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Sasuke encostou as costas de Hinata na prateleira detrás da garota e pressionou seu corpo para mais perto do dela.

"Ah, há! Mitsuketa!" Uma voz disse ao lado do casal.

"Hum... Parece que você ignorou mesmo o meu aviso, não é Sasuke kun? Espero que seu seguro de vida cubra espancamentos." Sai, o representante engraçadinho e semi-albino do 2º ano C, disse ao Uchiha com o seu típico sorriso artificial no rosto.

"S - Sai kun... V - você não nos entregaria, não é?" Hinata perguntou com o rosto vermelho enquanto arrumava o uniforme.

"Ah! Não se preocupe com isso, Hinata chan. Eu nunca faria isso.... Apesar daquele fora que você me deu na 7ª série eu não guardo mágoas... Sabe, eu não tenho problemas amorosos até hoje por conta da falta de confiança gerada por um trauma na primeira vez que me declarei a uma garota. Imagina! " Sai respondeu sem mudar de expressão.

'A mim parece que ele guarda sim. Mágoas disso...' Sasuke pensou enquanto chegava a conclusão de que as palavras de Sai não correspondiam muito bem à suas atitudes.

"Hum... Bom, acho que se vocês estivessem fazendo 'Uchihinhas' na biblioteca eu teria que contar... Mas esse não é o caso, não é?" Sasuke pensou que Hinata iria explodir de tão vermelha que ficou ao ouvir isso do colega.

"Mas enfim, não foi para isso que eu estava procurando você, Hinata. Queria saber se podemos trabalhar juntos para organizar o salão do baile. Sabe como é, fica mais fácil acertar na contratação de DJ, bufett, iluminação e tudo mais se eu souber o que o pessoal da decoração planeja fazer..." Sai disse mudando de expressão. Do sorriso artificialmente simpático ele passou para uma cara completamente vazia e sem emoção.

"Ah, sim... Bom, e - então vamos conversar na sala do grêmio, podemos usar os computadores e os telefones de lá para pesquisar preços e etc. Ja ne, Sasuke kun." Hinata despediu-se de Sasuke com um beijo no rosto e caminhou com Sai para fora da biblioteca.

"Você tem muita sorte de ficar na mesma turma que a Hyuuga chan, Uchiha kun. Ela é uma das representantes mais responsáveis que nós temos" Sasuke imitou as palavras de Tsunade kouchu no primeiro dia de aula.

"Ela bem que poderia deixar um pouquinho dessa responsabilidade de lado...." O garoto pensou em voz alta enquanto saia da biblioteca. Ficava em Konoha durante o período da tarde especialmente por Hinata, mas com a garota ocupada por conta do tal baile ficar por lá não era mais que uma perda de tempo. Sim, estava sentindo-se rejeitado e entediado....

O celular tocou no seu bolso. Antes de atender, o garoto Uchiha olhou o nome no visor: Suou Tamaki. Sasuke estranhou. O presidente do clube anfitrião de Ouran? O que ele poderia querer? Saudades com certeza não deveria ser...

"Hai.."

"A MINHA FILHAAAAAAAAAAA! MINHA PRECIOSA FILHAAAA SUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIU! JÁ LIGUEI PARA TODOS OS LUGARES ATRÁS DELA E ELA NÃO ESTÁ EM CANTO NENHUUUUUUM. CHAMEM OS BOMBEIROS, O EXÉRCITO, A POLÍCIA, A NASA, O QUE FOR PRECISO, MAS ACHEM A HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" O garoto gritava do outro lado da linha.

"Ah...! Como assim a Haru chan sumiu? Será que ela foi seqüestrada?" Uma vozinha infantil, que Sasuke reconheceu pertencer a Haninozuka Mitsukuni, perguntou chorosa.

Ainda sentindo o ouvido latejando por conta dos berros do outro lado da linha, Sasuke entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Tamaki havia feito uma de suas tradicionais 'teleconferência' para saber se os outros membros do clube anfitrião tinham notícias da única menina entre eles.

"Haruhi seqüestrada?" A voz grave do veterano Morinozuka Takashi perguntou.

"Tamaki, seu imbecil! Por que está ligando para mim? Como é que eu vou saber onde a Haruhi está?!" O Uchiha dizia irritado. Tamaki era uma versão desmiolada e loira do primo de Hinata quando se tratava de Haruhi. A diferença é que ele não recebe da garota a mesma consideração que Neji recebe da prima.

"Você ligou para o Sasuke também, Tono? Que confusão...." "Você devia saber que o Uchiha-geladeira-humana não diria onde ela está, mesmo se soubesse." As vozes dos gêmeos Hitachiin Kaoru e Hitachiin Hikaru se alternavam no meio da conversa.

"Meu deus... Minha pobre filha seqüestrada! Os criminosos com certeza irão matá-la quando descobrirem que na verdade raptaram uma plebéia que não tem um tostão furado para pagar o resgateeeeee... Vão querer roubar os rins dela para compensar o prejuízo e Haruhi vai acabar acordando em uma banheira cheia de gelo com duas cicatrizes nas coooooostas." Tamaki dizia em um drama tipicamente seu.

"Ah... tadinha da Haru chan."

"Ela deve ter fugido para tentar conservar a pouca sanidade mental que ainda lhe sobrou, longe de vocês..." Sasuke disse.

"A culpa é toda sua, Tono." "Apostamos como ela fugiu por conta dos seus assédios."

"Minha culpa? Não sou eu que fica correndo atrás dela tentando fazê-la vestir fantasias de coelhinha, biquínis ou a agarrando o tempo todo. Ela com certeza se sentiu assediada e a culpa é de vocês dois! Seus gêmeos inescrupulosos, pervertidos e demoníacos."

"Desculpe interromper essa reunião saudosista, mas Haruhi viajou com o pai para o interior para visitar a avó que esta muito mal." Ootori Kyouya, o equilibrado vice presidente do clube disse calmamente.

"Vocês são retardados. Eu vou desligar. E tenho pena da Haruhi por ter que agüentar mais dois anos com vocês." Sasuke dizia sem emoção na voz.

"Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? Eu deveria ser o primeiro a saber disso, afinal, sou o presidente aqui!" Suou disse ignorando o aviso de Sasuke.

"É só você ligar para o celular dela que irá descobrir onde ela está. O que será bem mais útil do que ligar para todos nós gritando em nossos ouvidos. Ligou até para o Uchiha..." Kyouya respondeu.

"Celular? Eu não sabia que ela tinha uma coisa assim... Por que eu não tenho o número?" O presidente perguntou surpreso.

"Porque você é um presidente que não tem um pingo de moral" "Nem um pingo mesmo, Baka tono." Os gêmeos diziam alternadamente.

"O quê?! Repitam isso dupla de pervertidos." Tamaki gritou e os gêmeos começaram:

"Baka-tono, Baka-tono, Baka-tono, Baka-tono...!" Sasuke suspirou e desligou o celular. Estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça, uma dor de cabeça que lembrava muito as que ele tinha todos os dias quando estudava na companhia daquele grupo.

'Ahoutachi....' O Uchiha pensou e olhou através de uma das grandes janelas que havia no corredor em direção ao pátio comum da escola.

Viu de longe Itachi conversando com um grupo de garotos com uma aparência duvidável. Ele falava particularmente com um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos pintados de preto. O Uchiha mais novo contou e, além dos dois, haviam mais 4 garotos. Não gostava de vê-lo acompanhado de um grupo tão grande, aliás não gostava de ver o irmão acompanhado de ninguém. Era como se pudesse prever o que iria acontecer daqui a uns tempos... Itachi chegando todo ensangüentado em casa depois de mais uma briga na rua.

"Tonton! Tontoooon! Volta aqui!" Sasuke ouviu alguém gritando pelo corredor e apesar de não ver a pessoa o novato reconheceu ser a voz de Shizune, a secretária da diretora geral. Pelo visto sua porquinha de estimação havia fugido e a pobre coitada estava correndo atrás dela desesperadamente. Sasuke sempre achou medonho uma porca passeando pela escola como se fosse um gato ou um cachorro.... Se bem que ter um gato ou um cachorro passeando por lá também seria meio esquisito, já que ter em uma escola qualquer animal que não estivesse dissecado no laboratório de biologia é algo muito bizarro... Sasuke sentiu algo correndo por entre suas pernas e teve a leve impressão de ver uma bundinha cor-de-rosa virando a esquina quando olhou na direção do vulto. Shizune san gritou para o garoto quando viu:

"Sasuke kun! Ela não pode escapar!!!! Peeeeeeeega!"

'Aff... Era mesmo só o que me faltava.' O garoto pensou antes de sair correndo atrás da porquinha. 'Alguém joga a lama para completar?'

A porquinha era muito mais atlética do que se imaginava. Sasuke correu atrás dela por todo o corredor da ala sul até a norte, onde ela resolveu mostrar que também sabia subir escadas. Passou do primeiro para o quarto andar com um rapidez absurda e quando percebeu que não tinha para onde mais correr ficou dando voltas no corredor.

"E - eu vou ma – tar vo – cê, seu bolo de banha..." Sasuke arfava para Tonton entre voltas e tentativas frustradas de agarrá-la no corredor.

"Mas que diabo de barulho é esse aqui? Ô molóide, será que dá para parar de correr aqui? Não teve infância não, retardado?" Uma voz feminina grave dizia atrás do Uchiha.

"É o diabo dessa porca. Não consigo pegar" O garoto respondeu sem se virar.

"Pois eu te recomendo que vá brincar de pegar-o-porco longe daqui. Estou tentado escrever um artigo e formatar todo um jornal sozinha, e se você continuar atrapalhando vou te mostrar onde é que eu vou enfiar esse porco." A garota respondeu secamente e Sasuke virou-se. Era uma garota alta, loira que usava um penteado estranho e estava uma cara muito brava. Ela estava com os braços cruzados embaixo de uma placa que dizia: CLUBE DE JORNALISMO. PRESIDENTE: SABAKUNO TEMARI

"Temari buchou! Aqui estão os resultados da indicação de Rei e Rainha dos primeiros anos e..." Uma menina morena que usava óculos, carregando uma caixa disse enquanto se aproximava da porta do clube mas quando viu o Uchiha parado em frente da loira, simplesmente parou com o assunto e disse com um sorriso:

"Oi Sasuke kun..."

"Eu conheço você?" Ele perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Na – na verdade não, mas podemos nos conhecer melhor se você quiser...' Ela dizia arrumando os óculos.

"Não obrigado."

Temari vendo a cena, suspirou e disse empurrando a outra garota para dentro da sala:

"Que tal trabalhar um pouco, Karin?!"

"Mas, mas..." A loira fechou a porta na cara da outra garota.

"Ah! Então você é um dos Uchiha? Você e seu irmão estão causando horrores aqui na Konoha." Ela comentou mudando totalmente de humor.

"E daí?!" Sasuke disse cruzando os braços.

"Você já ficou sabendo do baile de final de ano, não?" O Uchiha assentiu e ela continuou:

"Sabe como funciona o sistema de votação?" A garota perguntou e Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"É assim: Depois que as meninas são autorizadas a fazerem os pedidos, começam as indicações. Teoricamente, todos os alunos do ensino médio escolhem um menino e uma menina de sua preferência para possíveis rei e rainha. Os quatro garotos e quatro garotas mais votados viram os candidatos para o concurso. Nós do clube de jornalismo temos poder para indicamos mais um menino e uma menina, e assim temos 5 candidatos para cada título. O concurso acontece durante o baile. O apresentador anuncia o casal vencedor perto da meia noite. Se o vencedor não estiver presente o segundo lugar toma posse. Se o segundo não estiver, vai o terceiro e assim por diante."

"E onde quer chegar com essa conversa?"

"Você realmente tem um rosto bonito... Pelo que estou vendo você será um dos finalistas, acho que vou te indicar para rei." Temari disse aproximando-se de Sasuke e o observando com um olho crítico.

"Não tenho interesse nesse tipo de coisa, não vou a esse baile." Sasuke disse antes de virar-se.

"Espere." Ela disse e o Uchiha parou sem virar-se

"Esse é meu terceiro e último ano nessa escola e nos dois anos anteriores que eu organizei a votação, o rei foi o Hyuuga Neji. Eu tenho alguns 'problemas pessoais' com ele e realmente não gostaria de vê-lo ganhar novamente esse ano. Eu ia recomendar o seu irmão, mas ele conseguiu uma advertência e não vai poder ir ao baile e... sinceramente, você tem muito mais chances de derrubar aquele panaca-que-se-acha-o-máximo. Fiquei sabendo mesmo que você não é alguém muito sociável... Eu só preciso que vá ao baile."

"Quem foi a rainha do ano passado?" Sasuke perguntou.

"A prima dele, Hyuuga Hinata. Aliás, umas das favoritas para esse ano também... Vai ser o fim se aquele arrogante ganhar de novo com ela."

O garoto virou e respondeu com um sorriso confiante:

"Aquela coroa já é minha."

CONTINUA n.n

Vocabulário:

Mitsuketa! - Literalmente 'Achei!'

Tono - Senhor. É como eram chamados os senhores feudais do Japão por seus servos. Em Ouran High School os gêmeos chamam o Tamaki assim porque além de ele ser o presidente do clube anfitrião ele fala de um jeito arcaico.(Aliás assistam esse anime quem ainda não assistiu, é muito bom xD)

Baka – Imbecil, idiota

Ahoutachi – Bobos, Trouxas, Idiotas

Buchou – Presidente de um clube

Koukou – Ensino médio

Amores obrigada pelas reviews extremamente fofas do capítulo passado, vocês fazem minha vida mais rosa -saltita- Eu tive uma idéia para respondê - las decentemente ( lê-se copiar no bloco de notas -burra não pensou nisso antes-) Aqui estão as respostas :

Uchiha Haito: Prometo que vou tentar postar mais vezes por semana, mas não sei se vou conseguir por conta das minhas aulas(que finalmente voltaram xP) Mas juro que vou tentar, afinal como eu estou uns capítulos adiantada, não vai ser muito complicado n.n

Meriyasu: Ne, ne, neee Sasuhina é muito apaixonante, eu nem achava que eles seriam tão perfeitos até ler uma fic deles e cair de amores de vez.

Mcjunior: Aa, Eu não sou muito fã de capítulos muito cumpridos. As vezes eles são muito cansativos e tiram a graça da fic. Gomen ne n.n' Ah, a conversa entre o Neji e o Sasuke realmente vai render então eu deixei para o próximo capítulo xD

: Haai -punho da motivação-

Mayara Zaoldyeck: Nya n.n Que fofa moça, obrigada! -aperta- Sério, fico tão feliz que vocês todos estejam gostando -começa a rir de felicidade sozinha na frente do pc e o povo na lanhouse começa a olhar torto- xD

Tia-Lulu: Ah, obrigada n.n/ Achei que seria melhor nessa fic mudar um pouco aquela personalidade rabugenta do Neji e deixá-lo mais... digamos... bobo xD Que bom que gostou -feliz-

Schne Hissi: Ne?! Sasuhina é amor!

Sasuhina é paixão! E quem não gosta não sabe o que tá perdendo xD


	8. Ciúmes e ídolos

Capítulo novo e totalmente random (Sei que prometi não fazer mais isso, mas foi mais forte que eu xD). Com uma participação do Yamapi n.n Já que a música dele batizou a fic, resolvi deixá-lo participar de alguns capítulos, (ele passou horas no telefone para me convencer a isso xP). Tá chega, vamos ao que interessa:

_Flashbacks_

'pensamentos'

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto e o Yamashita Tomohisa infelizmente não são meus mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Deidara, e o Yamapi quiser me levar para o Japão eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita!**_

**CAP.08 – Ciúmes e ídolos**

Ao entrar na sala do 2º ano D, Sasuke percebeu que as garotas estavam extremamente agitadas, e o estranho é que não era por causa de sua presença. As cadeiras estavam vazia e todas as meninas da turma estavam reunidas nas janelas olhando em direção ao pátio central da escola, cochichando e soltando gritinhos estridentes e contidos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" O novato perguntou para Kiba que estava sentado em uma cadeira aleatória acompanhado de seu grupo de amigos de sempre. Os meninos estavam com expressões entediadas olhando em direção ao empolgado grupo feminino.

"Não ficou sabendo Uchiha? Parece que o seus dias de 'Rei da cocada preta' por aqui acabaram." O garoto Inuzuka respondeu apoiando a mão no queixo e sem olhar para Sasuke.

"Ah cara... Eu odeio quando esse tipo de coisa acontece. Lembra daquele ator que se transferiu para cá na oitava série? Foi a mesma coisa..." Chouji comentou com uma barra de chocolate na mão.

"Quem se transfere de escola faltando menos de um mês para acabar o ano?" Naruto perguntou no mesmo estado sem emoção de seus amigos.

"Pelo que fui informado ele foi expulso daquela escola cheia de aidorus, a Johnny'z Gakuen..." Aburame Shino respondeu com seu jeito sombrio e formal de falar.

"Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Sasuke insistiu na pergunta.

"Um aidoru resolveu se transferir para a Konoha Gakuen. É mais um daqueles cantores-atores-modelos-bonitinhos." Shikamaru respondeu cruzando os braços.

"É um dos cantores de maior sucesso atualmente. Minha irmã tem quilos de pôsteres dele nas paredes do quarto." Shino Dizia sem alterar a voz.

'Um cantor? Obrigado Deus... Agora eu sei que você existe!' Sasuke sorriu para si mesmo.

Finalmente era sua chance de ver-se livre de uma vez por todas daquelas meninas barulhentas, grudentas, malucas e fúteis.

Finalmente poderia caminhar pela escola sem correr o risco de ser estuprado.

Finalmente poderia tomar banho depois das aulas de educação física sem ter que conferir se não estava sendo espiado.

Finalmente ficaria livre para passar mais tempo com Hinata sem se preocupar com suas ditas fãs que o seguiam durante o dia.

Os olhos do Uchiha se iluminavam a cada conclusão nova a que chegava.

Aliás... Por falar em Hinata. Onde ela estava?

"Será mesmo o Yamapi?." A menina dos olhos de pérola perguntou empolgada para Ino.

'O QUÊÊÊÊÊ???!!! QUE DIABOS HINATA ESTAVA FAZENDO NO MEIO DAQUELAS LOUCAS?!' Sasuke gritava dentro de sua cabeça.

"Meu, até a Hinata.... Isso é definitivamente o fim." Naruto dizia ao lado do novato Uchiha. Sasuke olhava em direção a garota Hyuuga sem acreditar.

Do nada todas as meninas começaram a se amontoar na janela, gritando e acenando desesperadamente. Os seis garotos correram até lá para ver o que as havia deixado ainda mais agitadas.

O tal garoto aidoru, havia descido da limousine e estava caminhando em direção à entrada da escola. Ele era alto, estava de óculos escuros, tinha os cabelos castanhos e usava um corte que era a última moda nos salões de beleza em Tókio. Corte que aliás a maioria dos cantores de pop asiáticos usava e que os deixava com uma aparência incrivelmente afeminada. O garoto caminhava lentamente acenando e mandando beijinhos para as meninas que gritavam por ele. Naruto olhou bem para o garoto, bateu no ombro de Sasuke e disse:

"Sasuke... Foi mal quando eu disse que você tinha cara de mulher. Esse tio aí é três vezes mais bicha que você."

"Arrombado."

"Tá... Mas quem é ele? Nunca vi essa figura antes." Kiba perguntou.

"Yamashita Tomohisa. Um dos vocais principais da boyband 'News'. Apelidado carinhosamente como 'Yamapi'. Atuou em vários doramas de sucesso como 'Nobuta wo produce' e 'Kurasagi'. É tido como um dos aidorus masculinos de maior destaque atualmente, por isso ganhou uma carreira solo a parte do grupo. Sem contar que metade da população feminina entre 14 e 20 anos suspira quando o vê e devo ressaltar que o cabelo dele é muito legal." Alguém respondeu entre o Inuzuka e o Uchiha.

"E você, quem é?" Sasuke perguntou virando-se para o menino de sobrancelhas grossas e cabelo de cuia.

"Ah! Rock Lee, 3º ano B e capitão do clube de futebol. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Uchiha kun. Espero que seja um entusiasta do futebol, pois nosso clube espera recebê-lo ano que vem." O veterano respondeu empolgado.

"Vai continuar esperando então." Sasuke respondeu sem emoção.

"Ô amigo, se você é do 3º ano... Não acha que está na sala errada? O que está fazendo aqui?" Shikamaru perguntou.

"Eu vim para ver o Yamapi também, oras. Adoro News! Tenho todos os singles desde quando debutaram e já encomendei o calendário do ano que vem." O garoto respondeu antes de correr para o meio das meninas e acenar para o ídolo.

"Cara... Só dá maluco nessa escola." Naruto falou vendo a cena.

"A~a... Ele é tão lindo. Mal posso esperar para conversar com ele." Sakura comentava sonhadora

"Até parece que alguém como o Yamapi iria perder tempo conversando com você, testão." Ino comentou sarcástica

"Suponho que você ache que ele conversaria com você não é? Ino buta chan." Ino lançou um olhar furioso e disse:

"Testuda!"

"Porca!"

"Cara-de-cavalo!"

"Rolha-de-poço!"

As duas meninas trocavam olhares assassinos quando Hinata, que já aprendera a ignorar essas situações, perguntou:

"Em qual turma vocês acham que ele vai ficar?" A herdeira Hyuuga estava com o rosto realmente vermelho.

"Ele já está no 3º ano... Cara, como eu queria ser um ano mais velha agora." Sakura suspirava.

"Hinata, trouxe aquelas fotos que te prometi enquanto conversávamos no telefone ontem à noite." Sasuke disse baixo em um tom galante aproximando-se da garota que estava de costas olhando em direção ao pátio.

"Ah! Claro, Sasuke kun. Está dentro da minha mochila, mas termine de copiar antes do intervalo, sim?" Ela continuou olhando para o pátio e respondeu sem ouvir o que o garoto dizia. Sasuke entrou em modo cinza.

"Eu não vejo nada demais nesse cara... A não ser esse cabelinho de moça. Que otário! Será que ele não percebeu que fica parecendo a barbie com esse cabelo pintado... Aposto como ele é vesgo e por isso está usando esses óculos." Naruto disse em voz alta então subitamente todas as meninas viraram em sua direção com olhares malignos.

"C – calma meninas... Era brincadeirinha... Ele é lindão." O garoto disse com um sorriso mole na cara.

"Naruto... Urusai!" Ino disse cerrando um dos punhos.

Enquanto o garoto Uzumaki era espancado por parte da parcela feminina da turma, Kiba sentou-se em uma mesa e perguntou para o Uchiha, que havia sentado em uma das mesas:

"Já decidiu quem você vai escolher para ir ao baile?"

"Escolher?"

"É. As meninas podem fazer os pedidos para o baile a partir de hoje. Mesmo com um novato-estrelinha por aqui, umas dez devem fazer o pedido para você."

Sasuke deu um sorriso de leve e perguntou cruzando os braços:

"E você? Já decidiu com quem vai?"

"Eu não sou o tipo que recebe mais de quatro convites e mesmo se recebesse com certeza não seriam da pessoa com quem eu gostaria de ir."

"Quem?"

"Hinata..." Sasuke olhou para o Inuzuka. Será possível que todo mundo nessa escola goste dela?

"Hey! Calma! Não é o que você está pensando. Eu não sou afim dela ou algo assim, mas é que a Hinata é uma das minhas melhores amigas. É quase como minha irmã... Ela está em todas as fotos dos meus aniversários. Ela não é fútil ou irritante. Gostaria que ela fosse comigo porque tenho certeza de que seria divertido... Mas sei que ela quer muito ir com outra pessoa." Então olhou em direção a Naruto que corria de um batalhão de meninas furiosas. Sasuke deu um sorriso de desdém e disse:

"Você não sabe de nada, Inuzuka."

* * *

"Gomen, Sasuke kun... Eu nem percebi que fiz isso." Hinata dizia. Na hora do almoço os dois combinaram de fugir para o terraço da escola onde geralmente ninguém costumava ir. Mas o novato Uchiha estava com seu orgulho masculino realmente ferido pelo que havia acontecido mais cedo na sala de aula.

"Claro que você não percebeu. Estava muito ocupada babando pelo 'Yamapi'." Sasuke disse enfatizando o nome do mais novo aluno da escola com uma imitação do modo como as garotas o chamavam. Ele estava encostado na porta da escada que levava até o terraço e com os braços cruzados de frente à garota Hyuuga.

"Desculpe. Mas é que eu realmente gosto de News e fiquei feliz quando soube que um integrante viria estudar aqui..." A garota tentou explicar.

"Feliz não. Felicíssima. Você e aquele bando de desmioladas. Não pensei que um dia te veria entre elas..."

Hinata aproximou-se e desfez o nós dos braços do namorado com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

"Você está fazendo um bico igual aos da minha irmã quando faz birra. E ela só tem 11 anos..."

O Uchiha a abraçou e deu um leve beijo em sua testa. Tudo bem, era só um idiota popular que apareceu. Sabia que era melhor que ele. Sasuke passou os dedos por entre os cabelos de Hinata. Eles eram tão macios... Acariciou seu rosto e quando ia se aproximar sentiu alguém o puxar para trás e uma voz realmente irritada perguntar:

"Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Neji havia procurado a prima pelo restaurante para almoçarem juntos e como não a encontrou, desistiu do almoço e saiu a sua procura. Ele havia chegado exatamente no momento em que o Uchiha levantava o queixo da garota e ia lhe dar um beijo.

"Estava tentando beijar a minha NAMORADA quando você apareceu, Hyuuga. Não tem olhos, não?" O garoto respondeu encarando o veterano a sua frente.

"Sua o quê?" Neji perguntou chocado.

"Namor... Hurg" Antes que Sasuke conseguisse terminar a palavra Neji o segurou pelo pescoço e o encostou na parede.

"Neji niisan!" Hinata gritou.

"Só um instante, Hinata sama. Não vou deixar esse sujeitinho sem classe difamar o seu nome dessa forma. Quem você pensa que a Hinata sama é, hein? Ela não é uma dessas garotinhas sem cérebro e fúteis que andam no seu pé. Ou melhor: Quem VOCÊ pensa que é para ousar sair dizendo por aí que ela é sua namorada?"

"Niisan, você vai machucá-lo..." Hinata ia dizendo quando viu-se totalmente ignorada por Neji que apertava ainda mais o pulso no pescoço do Uchiha.

"Hinata sama descende da realeza. Ela não é alguém para gente como você. Pensa que eu não sei que tipo de gente a sua família é, hein? Jinan do Uchiha gumi. Andei dando uma pesquisadinha: Yakusa. Mafiosos, criminosos e assassinos, esse é o sangue sujo que corre nas suas veias. O que veio fazer em Tókio? Conhecer os domínios do crime que você vai herdar? Devia saber que o sangue azul dos Hyuuga não se mistura com o seu. Aliás é só olhar para aquele delinqüente juvenil do seu irmão para saber o tipo de criação que vocês receberam!"

"Yamete kudasai, Niisan..."

"Coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabeça, Uchiha: A Hinata sama é alguém a quem você deve se contentar em no máximo olhar. Ela é inatingível para você. Você não tem nível para tocar nela."

"Tem certeza... que não está falando... de si mesmo?" Sasuke disse tentando livrar-se de Neji que lhe lançou um olhar furioso e o levantou alguns centímetros do chão. O capitão do clube de artes marciais realmente era muito forte.

"Eu vou te ensinar uma lição, para você aprender a manter essa sua boca fechada e longe de quem não faz parte do seu 'clube da ralé'..." O mais velho dos Hyuuga fechou o punho livre e se preparou para acertar um soco em cheio no garoto Uchiha quando ouviu:

"Largue-o imediatamente, Hyuuga Neji." A voz de Hinata disse em um tom estranhamente firme. O veterano olhou em direção à prima com uma expressão surpresa.

"Eu entendo que sua preocupação comigo vai muito além das obrigações de um protetor da família secundária. Você ama a minha existência e se importa de verdade com a minha felicidade. Mas não tem o direito de interferir dessa forma na minha vida e eu não vou permitir que agrida física ou moralmente a pessoa que eu amo. Solte o Sasuke kun nesse momento."

'A pessoa que eu amo.' O que estava acontecendo? Hinata sama nunca havia falado assim com ele em todo a sua vida. Neji a olhava perplexo. Era como se a pessoa à sua frente não fosse a sua gentil prima... Fosse... A futura líder do clã Hyuuga.

"O que está esperando? É uma ordem e eu não quero ter que repetir." Hinata disse com o mesmo tom de voz firme e olhando nos olhos do garoto à sua frente.

Então era isso... Ela estava colocando-o em seu lugar... Neji fitou o chão por um breve instante e então soltou Sasuke. O garoto tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto... Já havia afastado vários outros garotos de Hinata e pela primeira vez ela defendeu algum deles. Estava se sentindo frustrado, rebaixado e até mesmo... com ciúmes. O garoto Hyuuga respirou fundo e disse respeitosamente enquanto fazia uma profunda reverência:

"Imploro o seu perdão, minha senhora. Por um instante esqueci quem eu sou. Isso não irá se repetir." O Hyuuga mais velho saiu pela porta que levava ao terraço deixando Hinata e Sasuke sozinhos.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou tocando o rosto do garoto de olhos de ônix.

"Estou sim... Mas se aquele Hyuuga estivesse com um pouco mais de raiva teria quebrado meu pescoço no meio." Sasuke sorriu e olhou para Hinata que fitava a porta por onde Neji havia saído com um olhar triste.

"Eu nunca falei com ele assim... Sei o quanto essa divisão de famílias o machuca. Talvez o niisan não vá falar comigo de novo tão cedo..."

Seus olhos estavam começando a encher de água. Pelo visto ser dura com Neji dessa forma também doeu muito para ela.

"Eu não entendo a sua família, não sei nada sobre eles, mas sei que ele precisava ouvir isso. Não é porque alguém se importa com você ou te ama que pode decidir o que você pode ou não fazer, ou de quem você pode ou não gostar." Sasuke a abraçou e sentiu suas lágrimas molharem o seu ombro.

"Hinata... O que Neji disse sobre a minha família é verdade."

"O que ele disse sobre a minha também. Mas... Realmente não quero pensar sobre isso agora." Ela disse fitando o chão. Hinata sabia que seu pai seria inflexível quando soubesse de tudo.

* * *

"1 ,2, 3, testando... 1, 2, 3, testando... Som..." O técnico fez um sinal de positivo para Hinata. A equipe de som e iluminação estava no salão de festas da escola para instalar os equipamentos. Faltava apenas duas semanas para o baile, que aconteceria no dia seguinte ao término das aulas.

"Hinata chan, como está a iluminação do palco?" A voz de Sai disse através do walktalk que os dois estavam carregando. O salão onde aconteciam os eventos da escola era um espaço amplo e oval dividido em dois pisos e havia uma grande escadaria branca que os unia. Na parte de baixo, onde Hinata estava, um palco havia sido montado para a banda e também para o anúncio de rei e rainha. Na parte de cima, Sai estava, além do mezanino de onde era possível ver todo o salão, havia uma cabine de controle. De lá também era possível observar o que acontecia na parte inferior do salão.

"Tudo ok, Sai kun." A garota respondeu. Pelo visto trabalhar em equipe com a outra turma havia sido mesmo a melhor solução. Aliás, sem esse trabalho de equipe não teriam conseguido nada pois, como Hinata havia previsto, os alunos fugiram assim que ouviram as palavras 'esforço' e 'trabalho' na reunião de turma onde a representante tentou formar o grupo de organização.

"Ano Hinata chan, você deveria usar essa suéter mais vezes... Tá com uns peitões olhando daqui de cima!" A Hyuuga respirou fundo e ignorou o colega.

Era sempre assim, toda vez que ela achava que estavam começando a se darem bem, ele dizia alguma coisa bem no estilo 'cantada de pedreiro'...

"O que foi? Eu disse algo ruim?" ... e não percebia.

Hinata carregava uma prancheta com uma lista relativamente longa. Colocou um 'ok' na frente de 'som e iluminação' e estava indo conferir a montagem do palco quando as portas do salão se abriram fazendo um barulho que ecoou no salão vazio.

'Lubrificar as dobradiças.' Hinata anotava um novo item em sua lista quando alguém parou a sua frente e disse:

"Saberia me dizer quem são os responsáveis pelo baile, otome?"

Hinata levantou os olhos e a pessoa que falava com ela não era ninguém menos que o novato-celebridade da escola, Yamashita Tomohisa.

"De - depende de qual á – área da organização você está interessado. Yamapi, di – digo, Yamashita san."

"Para que tanta formalidade?" O garoto perguntou segurando a mão de Hinata e olhando-a nos olhos.

"Vejo que já sabe quem sou mas qual o seu nome, otome? Com certeza é um nome tão lindo quanto a dona." O garoto deu um sorriso à La propaganda de creme dental.

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata... lugar ensolarado. É um nome com um belo significado para quem ofusca com tanta beleza como você. Mas me diga, otome, você faz parte da organização?" Ele perguntou interessado.

"Bom... De parte dela. Cada sala fica responsável por uma parte e a minha ficou com a decoração e organização do salão." Hinata respondeu estranhando um pouco.

"Terão muitos alunos trabalhando aqui?"

"É..."

"Perfeito." O garoto disse mais para si do que para a garota Hyuuga.

"Que?"

"Queijo! Há, há, há..." O garoto parou de rir ao ver a expressão confusa de Hinata. Limpou a garganta e continuou:

"Digo... Oh! Quanto trabalho para trazer a felicidade às outras pessoas. Você é alguém de ouro, otome. Alguém que desperta nos próprios anjos inveja por tamanha doçura."

A Hyuuga levantou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto observava o garoto a sua frente. Tomohisa falava com uma mão no peito e a outra gesticulando para o ar. Era como se todos os movimentos dele houvessem sido ensaiados na frente do espelho. Suas palavras pareciam ter sido tiradas de algum manga shoujo bem meloso. Ele falava e se movia como um príncipe de contos de fadas e isso definitivamente não era agradável, era extremamente sufocante.

Hinata estava conversando com ele a menos de cinco minutos e já estava se irritando com seu jeito artificialmente perfeito. A Hyuuga nunca foi o tipo que se irrita fácil ou mesmo que julga das pessoas sem as conhecer direito, mas esse sujeito era especialmente cansativo.

"Quero ajudá-la a vencer esse desafio, otome."

"É Hinata." Disse sem emoção.

"Superar todas as dificuldades, otome."

"Hinata."

"Ajudar os veteranos a levarem para suas vidas boas lembranças dessa escola, otome."

"Hinata..."

"Não se preocupe, otome! Estarei aqui para ajudá-la no que for preciso. Nem que para isso tenha... Que trabalhar." O garoto apoiou uma das mãos no rosto e fez outra de suas poses. Hinata que assistia a cena sem expressão alguma disse antes de virar de costas:

"Meu nome é Hinata. E por mais que eu fique agradecida pela sua oferta de ajuda, Tomohisa kun, a sua turma deve ter sua própria parte nessa organização. Gomen ne, mas deveria procurá-los."

Yamapi puxou levemente Hinata pela mão e a apoiou pela cintura com o outro braço. Ele a olhou nos olhos e disse em um tom profundo:

"Hyuuga hime." Hinata o olhou esperando que dissesse algo. Poderia jurar que viu pétalas de roas brancas voando no ar quando então o garoto pulou aos pés dela e disse fazendo um drama bem infantil:

"Onegaiiii. Preciso desse baile para fazer minha popularidade aumentar. Meu single passado não chegou nem perto dos top5 da oricon, desse jeito eu vou acabar virando o lavador de janelas da Johnny'z Jr. Ou pior, podem me colocar para servir café para aquele bando de menininhos de treze anos que estão sendo preparados para quando tiverem dezesseis tomarem o meu lugar. Você não sabe como é aquilo.... Competição. Eu vejo os olhos de cada um deles desejando me ver por baixo. O mundo da beleza masculina pode ser bem mais cruel do que aparenta. Quando aparece UMA espinha no meu rosto é como se cada um deles torcesse desesperadamente para que evolua para uma acne intensa e eu fique com cara de sapooooo." O garoto segurou uma das mãos da Hyuuga e disse em voz baixa como se contasse um segredo muito precioso:

"Semana passada eu sonhei que tinha ido cortar o cabelo, mas o cabeleleiro era um desses menininhos. Então ele pulou em mim com um penico e cortou em volta gritando 'Cabelo da juventude' e eu fiquei parecendo um filhote de coruuuuja e ninguém mais queria comprar meus cd, fotos, revistas então eu fiquei feio e pobre e fui morar debaixo da poooonte."

Hinata olhava aquilo perplexa e completamente imóvel. 'Esse é o garoto que foi eleito o 'homem' mais sexy do ano?' A garota coçou a testa e disse com um tom de quem sentia que se arrependeria:

"Está bem Tomohisa kun. Na próxima reunião eu chamo você também."

"Hyuuga chan, você é a melhor pessoa do mundo, não melhor, você é Deus, Deusa no caso. A bondade e doçura em forma de pessoa. Como presente vou te chamar pelo primeiro nome. A partir de hoje somos os melhores amigos do mundo, Hinata chan! Hinata chan é a melhor! Hinata Megamicchama!" O garoto pulava e dizia empolgado. Tão empolgado que nem percebeu quando Hinata foi embora e o deixou sozinho no salão.

CONTINUA n.n

VOCABULÁRIO:

Urusai – Irritante

Buta chan - Porquinha

Gomen - Desculpe

Jinan – Segundo filho

Gumi – Grupo, gange. Os Yakuzas usam para definir as famílias

Yamete kudasai – Pare por favor.

Otome - Donzela

Hime - Princesa

Onegai – Por favor

Johnny'z Jr. - Uma agência japonesa que trabalha exclusivamente com boybands.

Saikou – O melhor

Megamicchama – Deusa

Deu para perceber eu estava brava com o Neji e quis ferrar com ele um pouquinho, ne? Li uma fic na qual ele estava com muita filhadaputagem com a Hinata e eu resolvi descontar aqui. É eu sei que não foi culpa dele, foi culpa do autor malvado da fic (aliás uma das melhores NejiHina que eu já li. Chama 'Possession' e é em inglês. Se alguém ler vai concordar comigo) mas... Não resisti X.X

Queria agradecer de novo pelas reviews lindas que vocês me escrevem, babies... Eu sempre fico toda empolgada na frente do pc e o povo fica me olhando com cara de 'quediaboéisso?'.

Aqui vão as respostas para as reviews que eu li até ontem a tarde Beijos para vocês:

Meriyasu: Putz! 21... que tio que é o Itachi -aquela que fala mas não tá muito longe disso- Acho que vou deixar ele um pouco mais novo aqui... E Ouran é muito perfeito,né? Eu choro de rir com as coisas nosense que tem naquele anime. Mas acho que os meus favoritos são os gêmeos. Ele são muito diabinhos msm xD

: -abraça e roda no ar- Vc me deu uma ótima idéia -sai correndo pela casa de felicidade- Ia terminar a fic no capítulo 10 -que terminou de escrever ontem a noite- mas acho que vou escrever mais um. Não prometo um hentai pq eu teria que mudar a classificação da fic e acho que não conseguiria manter o clima de 'amor inocente' com um, mas prometo que vai ter algo mais 'caliente' xD

Mayza: Pode deixar! -punho da determinação-

Schne Hissi: Essa votação vai dar pano para manga -gíria do tempo da vovó- E me diz uma coisa... como se pronuncia seu apelido? Tava tentando e não sei como é que se faz... -vergonha-

Rah-sensei: Ahhh brigadão -abraça-. Tipo o vocabulário foi uma idéia da tia Haruka -que aliás não está lendo nenhuma das minhas fics pq ela é uma das pessoas sem coração que não enxergam a beleza por detrás de uma fic SasuHina Ù.Ú- Ela me disse que ou eu parava de usar tnt palavra em japonês, ou colocava um vocabulário... Achei a segunda idéia mais legal xD

Uchiha Haito: Eu conheço um lugar tão assustador quanto esse que você foi: A minha casa Ç.Ç No ano passado, a dona minha mãe disse que iria trocar o telefone e a internet e desde então a minha vida mergulhou em um inferno televisivo. Minha sorte é que tem uma lan perto de casa e o tio de lá é doido por dinheiro e abre todos os dias. Mas que bom que você gostou. Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm n.n


	9. O que está subentendido

Capítulo novo n.n Com os outros casais da fic que ficaram em segundo plano... Achei legal dar um pouco de atenção para eles também, ne n.n

Pesoas, eu quero pedir um mol de desculpas por ter atrazado tanto para postar esse capítulo. Mas é que depois que as aulas na facul voltaram não tenho tempo de nada Ç.Ç Essa semana agora já tenho provas -vcs não sabem como uma prova de Japonês 3 pode ser pavorosa- Então provavelmente vou ter problemas para postar o capítulo 10 tbm, mas JURO pelos deuses samurais que vou fazer de tudo para postar no mesmo prazo que fazia antes -no máximo uma semana-

_Flashbacks_

'pensamentos'

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon e o Yamashita Tomohisa infelizmente não são meus mas se os autores quiserem me dar o Orochimaru quando era criança, o Kenshin, a Luna e o Yamapi quiser me levar para o Japão eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita!**_

**CAP.09 – O que está subentendido**

"Mais para a esquerda...esquerda... Não! Agora foi muito! Mais para a direita e para cima... Não! Vocês tem algum problema de lateralidade? Tá torto! É mais para a esquerda." O novato Tomohisa dizia gesticulando com os braços.

"Então por que não vem colocar? Que eu saiba isso era serviço seu!!!" Naruto berrou reclamando.

"Juro que vou cair de porrada em cima desse palhaço." Kiba disse do outro lado.

Hinata havia cumprido o que prometeu e chamado Tomohisa para os preparativos do salão do baile. Misteriosamente todas as meninas da turma também se ofereceram, de uma hora para outra, para ajudar. O lugar ficou tão lotado de gente que Hinata e Sai tiveram que dispensar metade das tais 'voluntárias' para conseguirem trabalhar direito. A garota Hyuuga havia pedido para Yamapi, juntamente com Naruto e Kiba conferissem a faixa com o título do baile acima do palco, um trabalho simples que se tornou uma novela. Depois de muito enrolação, o novato conseguiu convencer os garotos de que seria melhor que os dois fizessem o trabalho manual e ele apenas conferisse de longe o alinhamento.

"Aa... Todo esse trabalho duro está acabando com a minha pele." O aidoru suspirava enquanto passava o dorso da mão na testa em mais uma de suas poses refrescantes.

"Imagina quando você começar a trabalhar de verdade, hein?" Shikamaru disse enquanto passava carregando uma caixa com lâmpadas.

Hinata conseguiu convencer o garoto Nara e seus demais amigos aceitaram trabalhar na organização depois de muita insistência e alguns olhos grandes e tristes de quem está prestes a chorar.

"_Sem chance! Eu não vou trabalhar naquilo. Não sei que regra idiota é essa de não podermos contratar uma empresa especializada em decoração. Só plebeus fazem serviço pesado." Ino disse enquanto mexia em seu longo e loiro cabelo._

"_Por favor, Mina san... Preciso de vocês... Ninguém mais quis participar." Hinata abaixou o olhar e colocou a mão sobre os lábios._

"_Ca -calma, Hinata! Você não vai chorar, vai?" Shikamaru perguntou vendo a cena._

"_Se não posso contar com meus amigos, tenho certeza que não vou poder contar com mais ninguém..." Ela disse a beira das lágrimas._

"_Shimatta... Esses seus olhos vão ser a nossa perdição um dia." Kiba disse assinando a lista de voluntários que a representante carregava._

"_A – arigatou Kiba kun..." Hinata dizia com um sorriso ainda cheio de lágrimas._

"_O veneno mais poderoso é o mais doce de todos. Você é uma manipuladora..." Shino disse enquanto também assinava a lista diante do sorriso doce de Hinata._

O garoto caminhou até a mesa onde deveria deixar a caixa quando viu Ino vindo em sua direção.

Ino... Respirou fundo e colocou a caixa no lugar.

"Você não tinha que conferir os arranjos florais?" Perguntou sem emoção na voz.

"Já fiz isso. Eu queria perguntar algo a você... " A loira disse com um tom de voz tímido.

"Shikamaru, eu sei que está em cima da hora mas, quer ir ao baile comigo?"

"O baile é depois de amanhã. O que houve? O 'Yamapi' já está com a lista cheia? Ou o Uchiha por acaso já..." O garoto perguntou sem desviar a atenção da caixa quando a garota o interrompeu dizendo:

"Eu não convidei ninguém! Você não é a segunda opção se é isso o que acha!"

"Eu não estou no 'Top 10 da Konoha Gakuen', então não vai ser bom para a sua 'imagem' ser vista com alguém tão comum como eu." Shikamaru comentou enquanto esvaziava a caixa.

"Não importa. Eu realmente quero que vá comigo."

"Quer é? Para no dia seguinte você fazer como sempre faz: Fingir que eu não sou ninguém. Eu já conheço essa história, Ino. Por mais que eu goste de você, não vou passar minha vida inteira atrás de alguém que só se importa com aparência e me despreza porque eu não sou popular." O garoto disse com um tom triste e virou-se para sair quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado. Os dois ficaram trocando olhares durante alguns instantes sem dizer nada.

"Você acha que ela falou? Eu espero que sim... É triste ver o jeito como Shikamaru kun sofre por causa do egoísmo da Ino chan." Hinata perguntou.

"Talvez... Mas mesmo que sim, eu ouvi dizer que o Shikamaru foi convidado pela mais velha dos irmãos Sabakuno, a Temari senpai. Mesmo que a Ino tente resolver tudo agora, já é tarde... " Sakura respondeu.

As duas estavam no lado oposto observando a cena sem ouvir a conversa. Ino e Shikamaru tinham uma história antiga, que todo aquele grupo de amigos de infância sabia, e que nunca foi bem resolvida. Ino era uma menina fútil, que dava uma importância surreal a aparência. Shikamaru um garoto de Q.I. elevado mas sem nada de especial fisicamente. Apesar de estarem juntos a maior parte do tempo, Ino sempre o ignorava na frente das pessoas com quem, ela julgava conviver, dar mais 'status'.

"E então, resolveu ir esse ano com o Neji? É o último ano dele aqui..." Sakura disse sugerindo algo.

"E – eu não vou com o Neji niisan, e... não o convidaria mesmo que esse não fosse o último ano dele. Não tenho o direito de brincar com os seus sentimentos. Se não gosto dele, não posso fazê-lo pensar que poderíamos ter algo..." Hinata respondeu pesarosa. Sakura riu e disse:

"Eu sempre achei o fato de você chamá-lo de 'Niisan' muito infantil, mas agora entendo porque você faz isso. É para que ele saiba que você só o vê como um irmão. Você definitivamente é uma calculista escondida sob um rosto de anjo."

"Hum... Acho que isso não é um elogio, ne?" Hinata comentou com um sorriso triste.

"E também, o nii san não está falando comigo." Hinata disse com um olhar perdido para o palco onde os instrumentos da banda estavam sendo montados. "Voltamos todos os dias para casa juntos e ele não diz sequer uma palavra."

"Hum... É bem menos do que eu pensei que ele faria. Sempre achei que quando vocês brigassem pela primeira vez ele se jogaria da primeira janela que aparecesse." Hinata corou. Neji era um assunto realmente complicado.

"Mas se não vai com o Neji... Quem você convidou?"

Após a pergunta de Sakura, Hinata realizou que não havia convidado Sasuke para o baile... Então teoricamente ainda estava sem par. Não estaria mentindo se respondesse...

"Ninguém ainda..."

"Então acho melhor se apressar. Só que eu contei, umas cinco meninas já convidaram o Sasuke kun. Sei que ele ainda não aceitou nenhum... Deve está esperando o seu convite." Hinata olhou surpresa para Sakura que tinha o sorriso de quem sabe de um grande segredo nos lábios.

"E Hinata chan... Espero que não se importe, mas... chamei o Naruto para ir comigo..." Sakura disse hesitante. Hinata sorriu e disse:

"Que bom que finalmente está percebendo o quanto ele é especial." Naruto agora era somente grande amigo.

"Ele é escandaloso, bobo e vive usando as palavras mais erradas que existem para as situações mais bizarras. Mas sei que ele é a pessoa mais transparente que eu conheço... Talvez eu deva tentar pelo menos uma vez essa história de 'gostar de quem gosta de mim'." Disse olhando para o garoto loiro que ria do outro lado do salão.

"Escuta aqui, seu cretino! Se você não largar esse microfone agora mesmo eu vou garantir que você nunca mais se separe anatômicamente dele." Um grito raivoso ecoou do fundo do salão.

Em frente ao palco, onde deveria estar nesse momento a banda de alunos que foi escolhida para tocar no baile, estavam um garoto de cabelos extremamente vermelhos e olhos verdes e o novato-celebridade Tomohisa. O garoto ruivo segurava o aidoru pela gola da suéter e o olhava com um olhar furioso. Hinata correu até o lugar para saber o que estava acontecendo:

"Gaara kun... Acalme-se por favor..." A Hyuuga disse vendo a cena a sua frente.

O garoto ruivo se chamava Sabakuno Gaara e era aluno do 2º ano C. Era o vocalista de uma banda de Jrock chamada 'Sabaku Kyuu' que estava começando a fazer sucesso no país e, apesar de sua expressão natural de tédio constante, era muito popular entre as garotas do colégio. Gaara era um garoto calado e um pouco anti-social, porém facilmente irritável. Só que desta vez, Hinata tinha uma forte sensação de que ele não estava tão bravo por qualquer coisa à toa.

"Eu só estava dizendo que eu deveria cantar nesse baile, afinal se tem uma estrela nessa escola, ela sou eu." Tomohisa se justificou e Gaara apertou ainda mais o seu pescoço.

"Ga - Gaara kun... Não se preocupe, ok? Quem vai tocar no baile é a Sabaku Kyuu. Yamashita kun estava apenas fazendo alguns comentários..." Hinata disse tentando afastar os dois garotos e levando Gaara para o outro lado do palco.

"Daite, daite, daite señorita! Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku hanasanaide! Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo...." Yamapi cantarolava um de seus sucessos em alto e bom som no microfone destinado a Gaara enquanto Hinata levava o ruivo, que rangia os dentes de raiva, para longe do popstar.

" E vocês conseguiram resolver o problema do baterista?" A garota perguntou tentando mudar de assunto o mais rápido o possível.

"Sim... A algumas semanas conseguimos um. Ele já deve esta chegando." Gaara respondeu sem emoção e caminhou na direção onde os outros garotos da banda estavam montando os instrumentos e olhando torto para Yamapi.

Hinata respirou fundo. Essa já era a terceira confusão causada pelo novato só naquele dia.

"E então Hinata chama, o que vamos fazer mais?" O aidoru perguntou empolgado. Hinata o olhou sem emoção. Se o mandasse para qualquer outro serviço ele conseguiria outra confusão tão grande quanto.

"Acho que o Sai kun deve estar precisando de ajuda lá na cabine de controle... Você poderia ajudar?"

" Você quem manda, megami chama." E saiu. Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sabe aquela sensação de que iria se arrepender de algo quando prometeu chamá-lo? Ela estava incrivelmente forte nesse momento.

"Boa idéia, aqueles dois são uma dupla de pregos. É bem possível ficarem amigos." Sasuke disse parando um pouco atrás de Hinata.

"Ele tem um poder de criar confusões maior que o do Naruto kun." Ela comentou observando o garoto se distanciar.

"Espero que não seja isso o que você via naquele trouxa..."

Hinata abaixou o rosto delicadamente, soltou um riso leve e disse:

"Para falar a verdade eu achava isso um charme."

"Eca!"

Os dois ficaram rindo de Naruto até Sasuke ter a sensação bem familiar de ter seu pescoço agarrado por um braço forte e alguém lhe dando cascudos como se quisesse furar seu crânio com os dedos.

"Olha só o que temos aqui... O casal 'nada-haver' da escola. A menina mais linda com o mané mais viadinho." Itachi havia aparecido do nada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar em casa? Hoje era o único dia que eu me vejo livre da sua companhia desagradável..." Sasuke dizia enquanto tentava livrar-se do irmão.

"Itachi san... Vai machucá-lo desse jeito..." Hinata disse preocupada.

"Ha, há, há... Machucar? Que gracinha, você devia ficar comigo Hinata e não com essa bicha aqui." O Uchiha mais velho soltou o irmão que disse enquanto massageava o pescoço:

"Ela não gosta de delinqüentes."

Itachi riu e disse:

"Falou o santo! Você, por acaso, não contou a ela que..."

"O quê você quer aqui afinal?" Sasuke interrompeu.

"Ensaiar. Sou um músico agora. O novo baterista da Sabaku Kyuu."

"E desde quando você toca?" Sasuke perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Por mais que se esforçasse, não se lembrava de Itachi perto de algum instrumento que não pudesse ser usado para cortar alguém ou algo assim.

"Desde que você nasceu. O psicólogo disse que se eu não canalizasse minha raiva para algo poderia acabar te matando." Sasuke deu um sorriso de desdém e perguntou:

"E posso saber desde quando você é um 'artista'?"

"Faz umas duas semanas. Eles me viram no clube de música brincando com uma batera que tem por lá e então foram atrás de mim e eu acabei aceitando."

O Uchiha mais novo lembrou-se do dia que viu irmão conversando com um grupo no pátio principal...

"Pensei que estava se metendo com outra gang..." Sasuke disse para si mesmo.

"Que horror! Que mau juízo você faz de mim, irmãozinho." Itachi disse com uma voz forçosamente inocente.

"A minha vida escolar está acabando. Resolvi quero me formar. Preciso dar um rumo para minha vida. Crescer, achar uma nova direção, algo pelo qual eu queira mudar, um objetivo..." A medida que ia falando, Itachi virava-se na direção de Hinata que apenas recuava.

"Ótimo, mas ESSE objetivo já foi alcançado." Sasuke os separou.

"E também eu levei uma suspensão na semana passada e a diretora me proibiu de participar do tal baile, mas por causa da banda eu vou poder entrar. Já tenho uma lista de possíveis acompanhantes para a grande noite... Só não decidi qual delas aceitar ainda... Quem sabe eu não faço um combo e vou com todas de uma vez, ne?!" Itachi fez um sinal de positivo e saiu em direção ao palco. Sasuke e Hinata ficaram olhando as costas do novo baterista se distanciar sem dizer uma palavra.

"Esse sujeito definitivamente não é meu irmão. Tenho certeza que eu fui trocado na maternidade! Não posso ter saído do mesmo útero que ele..." O Uchiha mais novo dizia para si mesmo até que uma voz estridente, que gritava para a garota ao seu lado, o tirou de seus devaneios.

"Hinata chan! Hinata chan! O resultado dos candidatos saiu! Você foi indicada de novo para rainha esse ano..."

Hinata virou-se e viu Tenten, a representante da turma de seu primo, se aproximando com uma folha nas mãos e um largo sorriso no rosto. Tenten e Neji eram dois grandes amigos e as duas garotas acabaram ficando relativamente próximas também. Como a veterana também fazia parte do clube de jornalismo, assim que saíram os nomes indicados, ficou sabendo da classificação da herdeira Hyuuga e correu para avisar a colega.

"Ah, de novo não..." A Hyuuga suspirou para si mesma. Sasuke a olhou e percebeu sua expressão de desânimo.

"Adivinha quem também foi indicado?" Tenten perguntou com um olhar empolgado quando se aproximou o suficiente da menina de olhos perolados..

"Neji niisan?" Hinata respondeu só para confirmar o que já sabia. Tenten assentiu com a cabeça e estendeu uma folha onde estava escrita uma lista de nomes divididos em duas colunas. Uma coluna com o título 'REI' e a outra com o título 'RAINHA'.

Na coluna RAINHA, haviam os seguintes nomes: Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Kaiou Michiru, Kamiya Kaoru e Yamanaka Ino.

Kaiou Michiru era uma veterana que Hinata só conhecia de vista. Era uma menina alta, com longos cabelos anelados verdes e olhos da mesma cor. Sabia que ela era presidente do clube de belas artes da escola e que tinha um relacionamento estranhamente íntimo com a, também veterana do clube de teatro, Tenou Haruka. Já Kamiya Kaoru era uma aluna do 2º ano 'D' conhecida de Neji pois era uma das praticantes de kendô no clube de artes marciais. Uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e uma personalidade forte.

Na coluna REI, haviam os seguintes nomes: Hyuuga Neji, Sabakuno Gaara, Himura Kenshin, Uchiha Sasuke e Yamashita Tomohisa.

A lista masculina era bem mais previsível que a feminina. Hinata só se surpreendeu com o nome de Himura Kenshin. Não sabia que ele era popular entre as garotas... Hinata havia conversado com ele apenas algumas poucas vezes quando foi assistir os treinos do primo. O garoto, que também era um veterano integrante do clube de artes marciais, era uma pessoa gentil com um rosto delicado. Por conta do longo cabelo vermelho, desse rosto suave e seu jeito educado se parecia com uma garota. A Hyuuga não esperava ver alguém como ele indicado para rei.

"Se o Neji ganhar esse ano, será a primeira vez que alguém ganha o título de rei os três anos de ensino médio seguidos. E você é uma das favoritas esse ano. Seria lindo vê-los juntos de novo no palco. Estou torcendo muito, Hinata chan." Tenten saiu com um sorriso indiscutivelmente satisfeito. A garota nunca escondeu a torcida que sempre fez a favor de Neji, que era um de seus melhores amigos.

Hinata permaneceu parada sem muita reação. O jeito enérgico de Tenten, unido a notícia que acabara de ter, pareciam ter sugado suas emoções.

"Geralmente as garotas ficam felizes por serem indicadas em concursos como esse." Sasuke comentou ao ver a expressão nula de Hinata.

"Não tenho muito interesse por esse tipo de coisa... Eles só valorizam o que se vê por fora."

"É... Fiquei sabendo desse sucesso que seu primo faz por aqui. Vai ver é coisa de família."

"Quem sabe..." Hinata respondeu sem prestar muita atenção.

Sasuke a encarou por alguns instantes. A cabeça da garota parecia estar em qualquer lugar menos aos seu lado. O Uchiha queria saber no que ela estava pensando, mas parece que suas insinuações não surtiram efeito. Hinata continuava calada. Estava pensando que se o que aconteceu no baile anterior... A julgar pela sua situação atual, se o prêmio se repetisse esse ano, seria muito mais complicado.

"_Eles definitivamente são o casal perfeito."_

"_Sim! Se dão tão bem e são tão lindos."_

_Algumas pessoas comentavam após o resultado do concurso de Rei e Rainha do baile de despedida da Konoha Gakuen. Os primos Hyuuga haviam ganho as coroas, então todas as pessoas foram levadas para o mezanino da parte superior do salão que de festas que ficou com seu primeiro andar vazio e todas as luzes direcionadas aos dois. Sozinhos na frente de todos, os primos Hyuuga dançaram uma valsa tocada especialmente para eles. Logo após a salva de palmas e os cumprimentos, Neji levou Hinata até uma das sacadas e os dois ficaram sozinhos perto do para-peito observando o céu._

"_Kirei..." Hinata comentou enquanto olhava o manto negro sobre si. Estava cheio de estrelas e a lua bem grande e clara._

"_Fico feliz por ter sido você a Rainha, Hinata sama."_

_Hinata virou-se para o primo e disse com um sorriso:_

"_Também fiquei feliz por ter sido você o Rei. Acho que... ficaria envergonhada por ter que dançar com outra pessoa na frente de tanta gente." _

_Neji aproximou-se e segurou as mãos da garota olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. Ela o fitava esperando que dissesse algo..._

_Não! Definitivamente ela não sabia. Nunca havia percebido que todo o carinho e atenção que ele lhe dedicava eram muito mais do que a simples obrigação de um cuidador ou afeto fraterno._

"_Você está muito linda esta noite..." O garoto acariciou levemente seu rosto. "Eu... queria que soubesse que gosto muito de você, Hinata sama. Muito mesmo..."Hinata corou. Neji geralmente não agia dessa forma. O que estava acontecendo?_

"_Eu também gosto muito de você, Niisan." Hinata disse com um leve sorriso e Neji soltou sua mão devagar._

"_Por que me chama assim? Não somos irmãos..." O garoto perguntou apoiando as mãos no para-peito da varanda._

"_Você é meu primo. Sempre esteve perto de mim, é assim que te vejo..." Hinata disse em um ar confuso._

"_Não me vê de nenhuma outra forma?" Ele perguntou olhando para o céu._

"_De que outra forma poderia te ver?" Agora não estava entendendo mais nada... O que Neji queria dizer?_

_O Hyuuga mais velho aproximou-se de Hinata sem dizer nada. A olhou nos olhos, como braço direito envolveu sua cintura, enquanto a mão esquerda acariciava seu rosto delicadamente. Ele a beijou. Um beijo cheio de paixão que aos poucos foi morrendo pela ausência da garota. Ao abrir os olhos o Hyuuga mais velho, percebeu o olhar de Hinata sobre ele. Não era o olhar apaixonado com o qual ele sonhava. Era algo que misturava surpresa, tristeza e pena ao mesmo tempo. _

"_Gomen nasai, niisan. Mas não posso fazer isso..." Os olhos da garota brilharam de lágrimas. Lágrimas de pena pelos sentimentos dele. Neji fitou o chão durante um breve instante e em seguida a abraçou e com um leve beijo na testa da garota disse:_

" _Vou esperar o dia em que você estiver pronta para aceitar os meus sentimentos. Sabe que de uma forma ou de outra isso um dia terá que acontecer..."_

"Hinata..." Sasuke dizia enquanto passava as mãos na frente dos olhos perdidos da menina. "O que houve?" Ele perguntou olhando-a fixamente.

A Hyuuga retribuiu seu olhar, porém ela tinha no rosto uma expressão estranhamente preocupada que logo tentou disfarçar com um sorriso forçosamente calmo. Hinata segurou nas mãos do Uchiha e perguntou com uma voz suave:

"Quer ir ao baile comigo, Sasuke kun?" Ela olhava-o nos olhos. Apesar de sua voz doce, seu olhar estava triste...

"Sim... Claro, mas... O que está acontecendo? Você parece preocupada." Hinata não respondeu, apenas o abraçou.

Sasuke a envolveu com os braços de uma forma protetora. A garota havia se lembrado das palavras de seu primo naquele baile... O que aconteceu à alguns dias atrás não ficaria por isso mesmo. Neji com toda certeza contará, se é que já não contou, a ELE o que estava acontecendo entre ela e o Uchiha... Sabia como os dois eram próximos e que tinham planos parecidos no que dizia respeito ao futuro dela. Também sabia que ele seria inflexível. Estava com medo por seu futuro...

CONTINUA n.n

Um capítulo um pouco bobo sem muita ação e quase nada de vocabulário em japonês, mas precisava dele para introduzir o drama da fic. Gomen ne, prometo que o próximo vai ser bem melhor, afinal será finalmente o tão esperado baile com muita lavagem de roupa suja e algumas cenas fofinhas e outras nosense -punho da anciedade-

Agora quero agradecer as reviews fofas que recebi no capítulo oito e dizer que vcs fazem munha vida mais iluminada n.n

Agora as respostas

Nyo mila: EEEE! SasuHina definitivamente é o melhor casal \n.n/ Tipo, aqui relamente é muito confuso de mexer e talx, mas depois de um tempo vc entende -no meu caso depos de tnt errar- Vou te mandar uma mp tentando explicar td -meio ruim com explicação. As pessoas geralmente ficam bem mais confusas XD-

Sophia Di lua: XDDDD Eu queria colocar alguém com a personalidade do Tamaki na fic, mas não poderia colocá-lo já que ele já está na fic só que morando em outra cidade, então escolhi o yamapi que naturalmente já é meio bobo, mas eu fiz questão de deixar ele beeeem idiota. Ele ainda vai aprontar bem mais...

Anii Uchiha-Hyuuga: Esse foi só o começo do inferno atral do senhor Hyuuga Neji. Gosto da idéia dele ser apaixonado pela Hinata, de querer protegê-la e td, mas gosto mais ainda da idéia desse sentimento ser platônico. Deixa a coisa mais interessante... Mas não vou judiar tnt do Neji não, apesar dos pesares tbm gosto dele. No final ele vai ficar bem... ou não XD

Schne Hissi: Ahhh ... Nada haver com o que eu tinha imaginado XD Ne, ne... Neji arrogante caiu de bunda do cavalo XDDD -autora maldosa que gosta de judiar de certos personagens-

Meriyasu: aIUSHIUAHsiuAHS Sim! o Neji se lascando é a melhor coisa do mundo. Só assim para ele baixar aquela crista de quem se acha o rei do galinheiro -expressão de vó-

Vc percebeu? Eu fiz o Yamapi pensando msm no Tamaki, queria alguém lindo e idiota na fic, como o Tama chan mora em outra cidade não rolava ser ele Ç.Ç então coloquei o Yamapi que é quase assim na vida real.

E... eu estive pensando em 10 capítulos, mas acho que vou postar um rascunho que tive a idéia graças a XDDDD. Queria poder encaixá-lo na fic mas vai ficar msm como uma história paralela. Meio confuso ne... Mas vai ser algo do tipo: 10 capítulos e um OVA xD.

Mayza: Hummm... -olha para o Neji no canto em modo cinza- É... Acho que peguei pesado com ele...

Neji: Você acabou comigo. Só falta me fazer pular do telhado da escola agora! ¬¬

Olha... não é que é uma boa idéia... -mão no queixo pensando-

Neji: -Gela- O.O"

Uchiha Haito: XDDDD YEY! Ouran tem algum tipo de macumba nos episódios. Não dá para parar de assistir. xD

E é tipo um circulo vicioso: Vc se vicia e tenta viciar td mundo que vc conhece -palavra de quem passou por isso-

Nyaaa é tão bom que vcs estejam gostando da fic, eu fico tão feliz -sai pelos campos cantarolando e espalhando pétalas de flores no ar-

Rah -sensei: 'Aoi chan' n.n que fofa - aperta- XD

O Sasuke se faz de durão mas na verdade ele é uma flor por dentro.

Sasuke: Isso pegou mal. Vc só sabe falar coisas que tenham trocadilhos homossexuais?

À merdx, Uchiha. ¬¬" Pois é a Tia Haruka... -ela é minha e eu divido um pouquinho com vc, então pode abusar da intimidade-

Sasuke: O trocadilho é sexual dessa vez! Perva U.U

Como eu ia dizendo -ignora- ainda vou vencê-la pelo cançado de tanto que a obrigo a revisar minhas fics. Uma dia ela se apaixona pelos dois. -punho da persistencia- Capítulo que vem, o Sai e o Yamapi, vão pentelhar muito mais xD

Sasuke: Dois pregos inúteis. Só entraram na fic para ficar dando em cima da MINHA garota ¬¬ E a autora ainda concorda...

Se vc não para de me encher o saco vou te colocar no mesmo quarto que o Itachi bêbado. Vc sabe o que acontece quando o Itachi bebe não é? Sasu chan...

Sasuke: -tranca- X.X" -sai correndo-

-Sorriso malígno-


	10. O baile

Capítulo novo e GRANDE. Espero que vocês não se importem, mas eu quis descrever o baile inteiro nesse capítulo, então se ficar cansativo demais: GOMEN NASAI Ç.Ç/  
Eu estive pensando em terminar tudo nesse capítulo, mas uma idéia nova surgiu na minha cabeça e é bem provável que a fic fique com 12 capítulos. n.n/

_Flashbacks_  
'pensamentos'

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Negima e o Yamashita Tomohisa infelizmente não são meus mas se os autores quiserem me dar o Orochimaru quando era criança, o Kenshin, a Luna, o Negima e o Yamapi quiser me levar para o Japão eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha- Nossa vou parar de colocar isso aqui, a cada capítulo tá ficando mais cheio..

_**Daite, Señorita!**_

**CAP.10 – O baile**

Sasuke havia chegado a mansão dos Hyuuga exatamente as oito horas, como havia combinado com Hinata. Era a noite do tal baile de despedida. Hinata estava estranha nesses últimos dois dias, era como se estivesse preocupada com algo. Porém todas as vezes que ele a perguntava o que estava acontecendo, a garota simplesmente sorria gentilmente e dizia: 'Não se preocupe comigo, Sasuke kun.'

O herdeiro Uchiha passou pelo portão principal, e foi conduzido pelo chofer até o final da propriedade, onde residia a família principal. A propriedade dos Hyuuga era um lugar bem interessante. Era imensa e lembrava um condomínio fechado onde, além da mansão principal no final de tudo, haviam outras casas, menores quando comparadas a ela porém, muito maiores que as casas comuns japonesas. Ao chegar, Sasuke desceu do carro, subiu a grande escadaria de mármore que havia na entrada da casa e tocou a campainha. Poucos instantes depois um criado que possuía uma estranha marca que lembrava um 'xis' na testa abriu a porta e após uma reverência, conduziu o Uchiha até uma sala.

"Hinata ojouchama pediu para avisá-lo que já está descendo." E então saiu.

Sasuke ficou de pé olhando ao seus redor. Uma sala ampla de paredes brancas que contrastavam com o piso de cor escura e que era toda decorada com obras de arte. Vasos chineses, telas de artistas famosos e etc. Com um olhar clínico, o garoto Uchiha concluiu que nenhuma das obras eram réplicas, todas originais.

'É... Definitivamente os Hyuuga são uma família nobre.' Pensava quando ouviu o som dos passos de alguém descendo a escadaria que levava ao segundo andar da mansão. Virou-se e olhou para o topo esperando ver Hinata quando seus olhos caíram sobre ele.

Neji estava descendo a escada enquanto fazia os últimos ajustes nos botões de seu Black tie. Seus cabelos estavam presos e ele usava uma clássica gravata borboleta preta. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o do Uchiha, era praticamente possível ver as faíscas voando pelo ar. A contrariedade estava estampada em sua testa. O Uchiha continuou de pé com as mãos nos bolsos, observando o Hyuuga descer a escadaria e sair sem dizer uma só palavra. Melhor assim, não estava com vontade nem paciência para discutir com o primo de Hinata.

Virou-se novamente para o interior da sala e seus olhos caíram sobre uma tela de fundo branco com o retrato de uma bailarina. A tela estava sozinha em uma parede branca, como se quem a colocou lá quisesse destacá-la. A luz incidia do alto enquanto a garota dançava suavemente, fazendo uma sombra na parte inferior do quadro. Ela estava de perfil com os braços soltos no ar de uma forma leve e graciosa. Tinha longos cabelos escuros e traços delicados...

"É linda, não é?" Uma voz feminina disse atrás de Sasuke. "O pintor teve um ataque quando a viu dançando em uma apresentação para a Imperatriz... Passou dias dizendo que Hinata neesama tinha que posar para ele."

Sasuke virou-se e viu uma menina de mais ou menos doze anos de idade. Cabelos castanhos até a altura dos ombros e os mesmos olhos perolados de Hinata.

"Você é o Uchiha, certo? É por sua causa que o Neji niisan anda tão rabugento..." A menininha disse aproximando-se de Sasuke que concluiu que ela deveria ser Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata.

"Ele anda, é? Pensei que tivesse nascido assim."

"O niisan é bem sério, mas também sabe ser legal quando quer. O que acontecesse é que ele está com muito ciúme, afinal você é mesmo bem bonitinho, bem mais que ele. E eu soube que ficou popular bem rápido. Neji niisan sabe que não tem muita chance... Aliás, como um cara pode acreditar que uma garota possa gostar de alguém que só fica babando toda vez que ela passa, e não faz mais nada? Hinata neesama é doce e tudo, mas não é boba. Ele é um trouxa se acha que ainda pode competir com essa atitude ultrapassada. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam no mundo feminino." Hanabi disse olhando para o Uchiha. A medida que ouvia a menina, Sasuke concluía que ela e Hinata não se pareciam em nada. A mais nova das herdeiras Hyuuga era uma menina falante e nem um pouco tímida sem contar o 'vasto conhecimento de mundo' que esbanjava. Parecia muito mais uma réplica feminina de Neji do que irmã caçula de Hinata.

"É lógico que ele não pode competir comigo. Hinata é..."

O garoto parou de falar ao sentir algo próximo a ele. Virou o rosto e deu de cara com os olhos perolados da garotinha, cerrados, o encarando como se estivesse analisando-o. Ela havia subido no sofá para ficar da mesma altura que o Uchiha.

"Não confunda as coisas, Uchiha. Por mais que você seja bonitinho, eu não gosto de você. Não gosto de ninguém que leve minha irmã para longe de mim... Vou ficar de olho em você!" Hanabi disse apontando para o rosto de Sasuke, depois desceu do sofá e saiu. A garotinha passou por Hinata no corredor e deu-lhe um abraço antes de subir as escadas. Hanabi falou tanto que Sasuke não percebeu a Hyuuga mais velha descendo a escada.

"Seus parentes são todos tão obsessivos assim por você? Acho que estou com medo de conhecer seu pai." Sasuke disse enquanto via Hanabi, do alto da escada, apontar para seus próprios olhos e logo em seguida apontar para o Uchiha, relembrando-o de que ela estava lhe vigiando.

"Nossa mãe morreu quando ela nasceu, então somos muito apegadas uma a outra." A Hinata disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

A garota estava especialmente linda naquela noite. Usava um vestido azul celeste, tomara-que-caia com longas luvas no mesmo tom. Metade de seu longo cabelo azul índigo estava presa formando uma cascata de cachos que caía sobre os ombros quando se unia ao restante. Uma maquiagem suave ressaltava seu rosto angelical. Ela estava tão suave e delicada e ao mesmo tempo tão incrivelmente linda. Sasuke a olhou sem dizer nada por alguns instantes, o que a fez corar. Apesar de uma mulher tão bela, ela ainda era uma menina tímida. Segurou suas mão e disse :

"Você está linda." Com um sorriso leve, Hinata abaixou o olhar. Sasuke lhe deu um leve beijo na testa antes de estender-lhe o braço e finalmente saírem para a baile.

* * *

"Konbanwa, Hinata chan. Você está linda hoje. Tenho certeza que vencerá o concurso." Tenten cumprimentou com um grande sorriso no rosto. A veterana, assim como as demais meninas responsáveis pela organização do baile, vestia um belo kimono tradicional e tinha seus cabelos presos em dois coquinhos tipicamente chineses.

"Arigatou, Tenten senpai." Hinata respondeu enquanto Sasuke entregava seus convites. A veterana parecia ignorar completamente a presença do Uchiha ao lado da Hyuuga. Tenten nunca escondeu a torcida que fazia por Neji, seu amigo de infância, e provavelmente havia tomado as dores dele com relação ao Uchiha mais novo.

"Você como rainha e o Neji como rei, é claro. Ele é o único a altura desse título aqui." Sasuke torceu o nariz.

"Se gosta tanto assim do Hyuuga, por que não pega para você? Aproveita e leva para bem longe..." O garoto disse levemente irritado. Definitivamente essa escola era cheia de pentelhos. Hinata, com um sorriso sem graça, desculpava-se com Tenten enquanto Sasuke a levava para a parte interna da festa.

O centro do salão havia sido transformado em uma pista de dança. A banda de Gaara, a Sabaku Kyuu, estava tocando uma música animada e vários alunos dançavam empolgados. As mesas haviam sido colocadas em baixo do mezanino de forma que não era possível vê-las da parte de cima do salão. O lugar estava totalmente lotado e escuro. Um jogo de luzes produzido por alguns lasers causavam um baque em quem entrava. Enquanto caminharam em direção à uma mesa vazia, Hinata sentiu seu braço livre ser agarrado e ouvir a voz de Sakura preocupada dizendo:

"Hinata chan que bom que você chegou. Temos um problema enorme! Hino senpai está lá em cima na cabine de controle tentando resolver, Sai kun sumiu e precisamos de você agora." Hinata e Sasuke não conseguiam ver direito por conta da falta de iluminação da salão, mas a garota Haruno usava um longo vestido cor-de-pêssego que deixava sua imagem ainda mais rósea.

"Mas Sakura chan... Eu não estou responsável hoje e..."

"Desculpe, Sasuke kun! Mas realmente é urgente." E arrastou a Hyuuga para o segundo andar.

'Que ótimo...' Sasuke pensou levemente irritado. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ouviu as palmas dirigidas a banda que havia terminado de tocar uma música do repertório. Virou-se e começou a ouvir os gritinhos das várias meninas que pareciam muito empolgadas com o novo baterista, Itachi. O Uchiha mais velho jogava beijinhos de volta e parecia realmente satisfeito em finalmente ser adorado como o seu ego super desenvolvido esperava ser.

"Hinata sama já se cansou de você? Tão rápido assim? Pobre Uchiha..." Uma voz disse atrás do garoto de olhos de ônix.

"Ela está resolvendo os problemas desse raio de baile. Mas não precisa se preocupar, Hyuuga. Logo, logo ela voltar para os meus braços e você vai poder me invejar até a morte enquanto eu a encho de beijos." Sasuke respondeu sarcasticamente.

Neji havia aparecido do nada e aproveitou para perturbá-lo um pouco. O garoto Hyuuga havia ido ao baile acompanhado de sua fã número 1, Kino Makoto, que nesse momento estava conversando com algumas veteranas um pouco afastada de Neji, mas não o suficiente para perde-lo de vista. O Hyuuga franziu a testa e disse:

"Você é mesmo um imbecil presunçoso. Acha mesmo que ela te ama? Quando olho para vocês dois vejo claramente que o interesse dela se limita à essa sua aparência pouco comum. Acredite, com o tempo isso vai passar e ela vai procurar consolo nos meus braços, como sempre fez. Não se pode mudar o destino, Uchiha. O que já está escrito é o que vai acontecer. O caminho de Hinata sama está ligado ao meu, somos como... "

"Ah! Cala essa boca!" O Uchiha cortou secamente. "Você só sabe falar de destino, amor... Já tô de saco cheio dessa sua ladainha de bichinha apaixonada. E ainda por cima fala igual a um velho! Ela não gosta de você! Mete isso na sua cabeça! E a maior prova é que eu consegui em alguns meses o que você não conseguiu em 16 anos."

O Hyuuga apertava os pulsos para tentar conter sua raiva. Não era uma boa hora nem um bom lugar para perder a calma. Respirou fundo. Aquele cara... Não era só o fato de ser ELE o namorado da garota a quem Neji amava, ou se convencera de que amava, mas a verdade é que não gostava de Sasuke como pessoa. Ele era irritante, arrogante e prepotente, totalmente o oposto de Hinata. Não conseguia entender o que ela via nele! Cerrou o olhar e disse:

"Não me provoque. Sabe que posso te partir no meio."

"Por que não tenta? Dessa vez você não vai me pegar desprevenido." O garoto de cabelos negros disse cruzando os braços.

"Essa é a oferta mais tentadora que você já me fez, porém eu sei que Hinata sama não ficaria feliz. É por ela que eu ainda não te espanquei."

Sasuke soltou um sorriso de desdém e disse:

"Você se acha melhor que todo mundo, né? Acha que faz tudo pela felicidade da Hinata. Mas não percebe é que, a única coisa que você faz de verdade é forçar seus sentimentos a ela. Não se importa com o que ela sente, não respeita a imagem de irmão protetor que ela tem de você. Quer forçar nela os mesmos sentimentos doentes em relação a você. Isso é tão nojento! Vocês tem o mesmo sangue... Não me importo com o que acontece com você, Hyuuga mas você não vai tocar na Hinata. Primeiro porque ela não quer. Segundo porque, agora sou eu quem vai protegê-la." E saiu deixando Neji sozinho com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Acho que alguém vai rodar na votação desse ano, não é? Neji san."

"E você vai adorar assistir, não é mesmo? Já ameaçou difamar e espancar todo mundo que votar em mim? Temari san."

A presidente do clube de jornalismo havia observado a conversa dos dois garotos de longe e quando Sasuke se afastou, ela resolveu provocar o Hyuuga mais velho. A loira vestia um belo kimono japonês branco com flores em vários tons de vermelho estampadas e usava um enfeite tradicional nos belos cabelos dourados. Os dois conversavam com Neji de costas para a garota e ambos com sorrisos debochados nos lábios.

"Não precisei fazer isso. Com todo o sucesso que ele e o irmão estão fazendo desde que chegaram, as alunas de Konoha teria que ser cegas para continuar achando que você é o cara mais bonito desse baile." A loira disse enquanto Neji se virara em sua direção.

"Ah, quer dizer que você é mais uma das que caiu de paixões por essa dupla de delinqüentes? Apesar de tudo esperava um pouco mais de nível vindo de você..." Neji disse com sarcasmo.

"Por mais que eu me sinta tentada a 'ajudar', esse Sasuke é muito lindo. Nem precisei indicá-lo. O nome dele apareceu naturalmente na lista. Vai acabar ganhando o concurso por méritos próprios... Do mesmo jeito que ganhou a sua Hinata!" Temari acrescentou a última frase com um tom ácido. Neji fechou os olhos em uma clara tentativa de auto-controle e disse:

"Por que você não cala a boca? Sempre estragando tudo com esse jeito irritante e inconveniente de ser... É por isso que nunca foi nem indicada para esse concurso. Ninguém consegue te agüentar."

"Eu nunca fui indicada porque faço parte da comissão que vota e decide quem ganha o concurso, logo, não posso ser indicada nem se quisesse. O que não é o caso..." A loira explicou como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

"Hunf... Como se alguém fosse votar em uma Maria-João como você." Neji disse cruzando os braços.

"Você bem que gostava dessa Maria-João, não é? Neji KUN."

Os dois trocaram olhares irritados.

"Não comece, Temari CHAN! Eu não tenho mais paciência para romances mau-resolvidos." O garoto Hyuuga disse ressaltando o pronome de tratamento após o nome da garota.

"Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo discutindo isso com uma pedra de gelo ambulante como você. Trouxa..." E saiu.

"Vai! Vai embora mesmo... Cabeça dura!" Neji dizia observando a loira se afastar e a viu mostrar a língua quando já estava a certa distância. Sorriu quando a garota estava longe.

Pode até parecer que não, mas os dois estavam se dando bem melhor atualmente do que por volta de dois anos atrás. Essas alfinetadas sarcásticas representavam um jogo no qual ganha quem implicar mais o outro e que, sem dúvida, os dois gostavam de jogar. Definitivamente era um clima bem melhor do que quando Temari realmente não o suportava.

Quando estavam nos últimos anos do ginásio e todos começavam a descobrir suas primeiras paixões, a mais velha dos irmãos Sabakuno foi uma das primeiras meninas a se aproximar de Neji. O garoto não correspondia seus sentimentos afinal, seus olhos já estavam voltados para outra direção, porém mesmo assim ficaram juntos. O Hyuuga tinha consciência de seu comportamento egoísta, pois, no começo, tudo era apenas uma tentativa de chamar a atenção de Hinata, o que não deu muito certo afinal.

Talvez por aquela ter sido a primeira vez que viu nos olhos de alguém o sentimento que gostaria de ver nos olhos de Hinata, se deixou envolver e acabou gostando da garota também. Não era amor; era carinho, um afeto mais inocente. Gostava da forma como ela era gentil com ele..... Porém a loira acabou descobrindo as razões iniciais do Hyuuga para o namoro e terminou tudo. Neji até tentou se desculpar e tentar explicar que suas intenções haviam mudado, mas ela não o ouviu. Mais tarde descobriu que uma mulher de coração ferido pode se tornar um inimigo terrível, ainda mais se ela é alguém influente. Temari começou uma guerra particular contra o garoto Hyuuga que ia de trocas diárias de farpas raivosas e comentários maliciosamente sarcásticos, até publicações no jornal de críticas pesadas atacando diretamente o capitão e o culpando pelo desempenho fraco do clube de artes marciais em alguns campeonatos.

Porém Temari agora parecia feliz com outra pessoa. Sabia que só irritavam um ao outro por hábito. Ela havia convidado Nara Shikamaru para acompanhá-la no baile e parecia interessada nele. A garota Sabakuno havia seguido seu caminho enquanto ele ainda estava preso ao mesmo motivo pelo qual havia errado com a loira.

'Talvez eu deva seguir seu exemplo, Temari chan...'

* * *

Não muito longe dali, Sasuke havia encontrado seus colegas de classe. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji e Naruto estavam sentados em uma mesa dupla conversando e rindo. Estavam todos trajando roupas de gala: ternos pretos com gravatas borboleta no mesmo tom. Exceto Naruto, que fez questão de vestir diferente de todo mundo na festa: um terno branco com uma gravata vermelha. Em volta deles não havia nem um sinal de Ino e Sakura, e o pior, nem um sinal de Hinata também.

"Oi! Uchiha! Senta aqui com a gente!" Kiba disse ao ver Sasuke se aproximando. O garoto dos belos olhos de ônix se aproximou e pegou a conversa pela metade.

"Pois é! Acho que ela finalmente percebeu o quanto eu sou demais e resolveu me convidar." Naruto comentava empolgado sobre Sakura. Depois de anos de desprezo parecia que a garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa finalmente resolvera dar uma chance ao loiro.

"E você com aquela senpai, Shikamaru... Ela parecia empolgada quando te viu chegar." Kiba disse ao amigo. Shikamaru estava acompanhando Temari no baile, porém não os dois não haviam chegado juntos. Como a garota fazia parte da organização daquela noite se encontraram diretamente no baile.

"Ela é legal... Não fica falando do cabelo o tempo todo e nem é problemática demais. Talvez dê certo..." Shikamaru comentou mudando sua típica expressão entediada para um leve sorriso. Kiba lhe deu um leve cascudo bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. Pelo visto todos ali haviam conseguido o par que desejavam. Até o gordinho Chouji, que não desfruta de muita popularidade entre as garotas, havia sido convidado por uma caloura. 'Ela diz que minhas bochechas são muito fofas.' Comentou corando.

"Por falar em convites... Com quem você resolveu vir, Sasuke? Não estava com ninguém quando te vimos chegar. Não vai me dizer que dispensou todas aquelas meninas e veio sozinho?!" Chouji perguntou curioso e todos pareceram interessados, todos menos Shikamaru e Shino.

"Hinata me..." Sasuke nem teve tempo de continuar a frase quando ouviu expressões surpresas vindas do outro lado da mesa.

"O quê?! Hinata?! Hinata chamou VOCÊ?!" Naruto berrou com uma cara impressionada.

"Como assim a Hinata?! Eu pensei que ela chamaria o Naruto..." Kiba comentou coçando a cabeça.

"Eu?! Por que ela me convidaria?" O loiro perguntou com cara de bobo para o garoto Inuzuka.

"Ah! Por nada não, Naruto..." Kiba disfarçou.

"Vocês são uma dupla de idiotas. É lógico que a Hinata iria chamar o namorado para acompanhá-la no baile." Shikamaru disse então Kiba e Naruto arregalaram os olhos fazendo expressões ainda mais chocadas.

"Já faz um tempo que percebi a mudança nos olhos de Hinata. Por que? Porque ela parece mais feliz e confiante. Logo, suspeitei que a primavera havia chegado ao seu coração..." Shino comentou com seu jeito único de tornar respostas simples em um discurso complexo.

"Shino, um simples 'porque ela mudou' já tava valendo." Naruto disse.

"Hinata e Sasuke estão namorando? Desde quando? Como é que ele conseguiu isso? Como você ficou sabendo? A Hinata perdeu o juízo? Namorar essa geladeira ambulante?" Kiba bombardeava Shikamaru com perguntas até Sasuke gritar:

"Não aja como se eu não estivesse ouvindo, baka yurui! E como é que você sabe disso?" Perguntou ao garoto Nara.

"Ela não me disse nada, mas eu não sou tapado como esses dois. Foi só prestar um pouco mais de atenção em vocês. Sabe, não me chamam de gênio à toa." Shikamaru respondeu entediado. Naruto virou-se para Sasuke e perguntou:

"Mas enfim, Sasuke. Como você conseguiu? Hinata nunca deu moral para ninguém nessa escola, e olha que candidato nunca faltou. Mas os que ela não dispensou, o Neji dispensou por ela..."

"Não me interessa o que aquela bicha desesperada vai tentar fazer. Ele é um babaca inútil que não pode fazer nada a não ser chorar por ter nascido tão otário." Disse cruzando os braços.

Quando os outros garotos da mesa estavam distraídos, com outros assuntos, Kiba se aproximou de Sasuke e disse em voz baixa apenas para o Uchiha ouvir:

"Parece que você não sabe de nada sobre os Hyuuga..." Kiba começou. " Você não conheceu Hiashi sama ainda, não é? Cuidado, Neji pode fazer muito mais do que você pensa."

* * *

"Yamapi kun, por que sua voz é tão doce?"

Em uma das varandas do salão, distante dos outros alunos, estavam Tomohisa e Sai, que assim como Sasuke previu realmente se tornaram ótimos amigos. Yamapi não havia ido acompanhado ao baile porque seu status de aidoru recomendava que ele nunca parecesse estar comprometido com alguma garota. E Sai, havia sido convidado de última hora por Ino, que deixou bem claro que estavam indo juntos só porque ela não queria parecer uma garota encalhada.

Sai contou sobre todo o seu problema com as mulheres a Yamapi que resolveu ajudá-lo. 'O seu problema é a abordagem.' Dizia o mais velho.

Nesse momento, ambos estavam acompanhados das gêmeas calouras Narutaki Fuuka e Fumika, que haviam ido sozinhas ao baile.

"É para que eu possa ter o privilégio de pronunciar seu belo nome, Otome." O popstar falava para a irmã mais velha, Fuuka, em um dos lados da sacada enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Sai ouvia atentamente as palavras do amigo. A intenção era ensiná-lo a dizer a coisa CERTA para a garota, não o que ele julgava ser certo.

"Sai kun, por que sua pele é tão clara e suave?" A irmã mais nova, Fumika, perguntou sonhadora ao garoto.

"Ah! É por que eu tenho vitiligo."

"Hum..."

"Yamapi kun, por que seu perfume é tão embriagante?" A garota perguntou enquanto abraçava o aidoru.

"É para poder seduzir você da mesma forma como a sua linda voz me seduz, me embriaga, minha sereia." O rapaz respondeu com um sorriso galanteador.

"Sai kun, você me acha bonita?" A mais nova das garotas perguntou olhando nos olhos do garoto a sua frente que sorria gentilmente de volta.

"Para falar a verdade, você parece uma raposa com esses riscos no lugar dos olhos e eu prefiro mulheres mais gostosas também, mas o Tomohisa disse que eu tenho que me contentar com pouco no começo." Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas e ela saiu correndo:

"Sai kun no baka!"

"Imouto!" Fuuka gritou e saiu correndo atrás da irmã mais nova que estava aos prantos. Tomohisa se aproximou e cruzou os braços olhando com uma expressão desaprovadora para o amigo.

"Droga... Eu nunca vou entender isso. Mulheres dizem que querem homens sinceros. Mas quando eu digo a verdade, elas ficam loucas...."

* * *

"Arigatou, Hinata chan! Você salvou meu último trabalho aqui! Não consegui encontrar o Sai kun em canto nenhum e nenhuma das outras meninas da organização sabia resolver isso. Arigatou, arigatou, honto ni arigatou." Hino Rei, a presidente do grêmio estudantil, abraçava Hinata enquanto agradecia emocionada.

Um problema com a iluminação deixou o baile no escuro durante vários minutos e o técnico encarregado simplesmente desapareceu do lugar. O maior problema é que Sai, o único que tinha o celular do sujeito, também havia desaparecido. A única solução foi tentar encontrar Hinata no meio do escuro para saber se ela poderia resolver isso.

"N-não foi nada Hino senpai... Eu já estava por aqui mesmo..." Hinata respondia enquanto a veterana, que vestia um belo kimono vermelho, lhe apertava ainda mais.

"Não! Você trabalhou duro durante todo o planejamento e agora teve que trabalhar também na supervisão... Você é um anjo! E eu juro que vou arrancar os olhos daquele palhaço albino quando ele aparecer por aqui!" Rei acrescentou a última frase com um tom mortalmente raivoso na voz.

"É por isso que você vai ser a rainha do baile de novo esse ano! Todo mundo te ama... Agora não se preocupe mais com as coisas por aqui! Sakura me disse que teve que te arrancar dos braços do seu acompanhante... Gomen ne. Não o deixe esperando mais." Hinata sorriu, fez uma leve menção com a cabeça e saiu acompanhada de Sakura. As duas garotas desceram a escadaria voltando ao, desta vez, iluminado salão de dança. Enquanto desciam, Hinata sentiu um olhar sobre si e percebeu ser seu primo fitando-a fixamente com um olhar sem expressão. Não sabia dizer o que se passava na cabeça de Neji. Se estava com raiva, se não se importava... Nos últimos dias ele simplesmente não demonstrava nenhuma emoção ao olha-la.

"Hum... Parece que as coisas não melhoraram, não é?" Sakura comentou percebendo a situação. Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Ah! Aí estão vocês duas. Eu passei o baile todo procurando por vocês." Ino caminhava ao encontra das duas. A loira estava definitivamente linda com seus longos cabelos dourados soltos sobre as costas e usando um modelo azul marinho com uma fenda até a altura do quadril que, além de realçar os belos olhos azuis e também valorizava seu belo corpo. A garota estava com uma taça de champagne na mão e não parecia ser a sua primeira.

"Ino, onde o Sai se meteu? Passamos horas procurando por ele... E que diabos de cheiro é esse?! Você andou bebendo?!" Sakura berrou perguntando.

"Como eu vou saber onde aquele palhaço está? Eu só o convidei porque não queria parecer uma fracassada que não conseguiu um par..." Respondeu irritada e ignorando a segunda pergunta de Sakura. Não era preciso ser um especialista em porres para saber que Ino havia tomado, no mínimo, umas cinco taças.

"Ino chan, menores de idade deveriam beber... O que esse tipo de coisa faz no nosso baile?" Hinata pensava em voz alta enquanto contemplava a amiga cruzar os braços dar outro gole generoso na bebida. Ela tinha um olhar despeitado fixo em Temari do outro lado do salão.

"Eu juro que ainda acabo com essa oxigenada... Argh! Mas o que é que eu estou dizendo? É mais fácil ELA me partir em duas..." Ino bateu a mão na testa e concluiu

"Ok! Você vem comigo. Hinata chan, pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito na dor de cotovelo da Ino e daqui a pouco encontro você e os outros." Sakura pegou Ino pela mão e a arrastou algum lugar. Hinata assentiu. Sentiu um pouco de pena de Ino, mas sabia que a culpada por tudo isso era ela mesma.

* * *

"Isso! Tente colocar tudo para fora..." Sakura dizia enquanto ouvia Ino devolver todo o champagne que havia bebido.

"Eu não entendo... Qual o meu problema, Sakura? Eu sou alta, loira, linda, gostosa e estou usando um vestido que custa dez vezes o salário de muita gente... Urgh... E mesmo assim o 'gênio' preferiu vir com aquela maria-machadão.... Urgh. Urgh... " Ino reclamava entre uma onda de enjôo e outra.

"O que aconteceu é que Shikamaru encontrou alguém que gosta do que ele é. Temari senpai é bem bonita e não é como você: Fútil, burra, vazia e superficial." A garota Haruno falava do lado de fora do box.

"Eu odeio você, sua ba... Urgh... Vou me lembrar de tudo isso quando estiver sóbria!" A voz de Ino soou irritada.

"Se quer saber na minha opinião a culpa de tudo isso é sua. Fico feliz pelo Shikamaru.. Você sempre se preocupou demais com o que os outros pensam a seu respeito e se esquece do que pensa de si própria... Acho que ele chegou a pensar que você mudaria e resolveu esperar, mas se cansou e..."

Sakura parou de falar quando percebeu que Ino não fazia nenhum barulho dentro do box. Pensou que ela havia dormido ou mesmo morrido. No instante em que ia chamar o nome da loira, ouviu pequenos soluços vindos do local onde ela estava. Estava chorando.

"Ino..." Ela chamou em voz baixa. Um silêncio pesado ficou no ar até que a porta se abriu. A loira caminhou até o espelho e abriu a torneira de água.

"Acha que eu perdi, Sakura?" A loira perguntou fitando a água que caía dentro da pia.

"Eu sinto muito..." A rósea respondeu.

"Está tudo bem..." Ela levantou um olhar cheio de lágrimas que se cruzou com o de Sakura através do espelho. "Foi mesmo culpa minha."

* * *

"Uau! Hinata, você está linda!" Kiba comentou. "Com todo o respeito, Sasuke..." Acrescentou vendo a cara fechada do Uchiha.

A Hyuuga entendeu que todos naquela mesa já sabiam sobre seu namoro com o Uchiha. Esperava que, mesmo convidando o garoto para ser seu acompanhante, os outros não perceberiam. Bom... era melhor assim. Já estava na hora de assumir para seus amigos que estavam gostando um do outro.

"Sim. Ela está..." O Uchiha disse olhando para Hinata.

Enquanto todos na mesa se distraíam quando Naruto começou um discurso sobre o quanto Sakura também estava linda, Sasuke segurou a cintura da garota com a mão direita e com a outra tomou a mão direita de Hinata, lhe deu um leve beijo e disse baixo apenas para ela ouvir:

"Venha comigo."

O garoto a levou até um das amplas sacadas do salão. O lugar tinha uma vista para um dos espelhos d'água da escola. O céu estava estrelado e a lua brilhando intensamente. Estava frio, afinal dali a alguns dias já seria inverno e a neve começaria a cair. No chão, a água da fonte era como uma extensão do céu noturno. Haviam duas luas, uma no céu outra na terra e entre as duas, Sasuke e Hinata.

Havia um silêncio tranqüilo entre os dois que só era quebrado pelo som longínquo da voz melódica de Gaara cantando uma música lenta.

"Dance comigo Hinata..." O garoto Uchiha disse extendendo a mão.

Encaixou a mão na cintura da Hyuuga enquanto a outra segurava suas delicadas mãos. Aproximou os seus corpos e começou a conduzia-la em uma dança que pertencia somente aos dois. Sasuke a olhava diretamente nos olhos... Os olhos deles eram sempre tão profundos e escuros, lembravam a noite, misteriosos. Ele tinha um jeito único de olhar para as pessoas, um jeito que a fazia perder as forças, sorrir sem um motivo muito lógico, e especialmente, querer criar coragem e enfrentar o que fosse para ficar ao seu lado. Definitivamente o que sentiam não era só uma paixão fugaz de adolescente...

A voz de Sasuke soou ao seu ouvido... As três palavras que ele nunca havia dito até aquele momento finalmente chegaram ao seus ouvidos, enquanto a envolvia com os braços. 'Gostar não é amar.' Pensava algumas vezes quando ele dizia que gostava dela. Uma leve lágrima desceu pelos olhos da garota... Hinata correspondeu ao abraço e disse:

"Eu também amo você, Sasuke kun...."

"Mina sama, konbanwa! Gostaria de alguns instantes da atenção de vocês, por favor." Uma voz feminina falou ao microfone no lugar da voz do vocalista da banda, que havia parado de tocar a alguns instantes. Sasuke e Hinata voltaram ao salão de mãos dadas e viram que no palco, onde antes se encontrava a Sabaku Kyuu, agora estavam apenas Tenten ao microfone e Temari segurando dois envelopes brancos com selos vermelhos fechando-os.

"Vamos revelar os resultados do tão aguardado concurso de Rei e Rainha do nosso baile de despedida." As pessoas se aproximavam do palco enquanto Tenten falava. "Como o casal vencedor do ano passado ainda está entre nós, gostaria de desejar boa sorte aos dois." Acrescentou com um sorriso no rosto. Hinata ouviu uma expressão de protesto vinda de Sasuke.

"Muito bem, começaremos pelas damas. As indicadas para Rainha do baile são: Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Kaiou Michiru, Kamiya Kaoru e Yamanaka Ino."

A medida que Tenten dizia o nome das garotas, um canhão de luz as destacava entre os demais alunos.

"E a vencedora é..." Tenten abria o envelope entregue por Temari "Pelo segundo ano consecutivo, Hyuuga Hinata sama."

Os demais canhões de luz se apagaram deixando apenas Hinata destacada na multidão. Ela subiu ao palco e recebeu de Temari uma bela coroa cravejada de autênticos diamantes e outras jóias menores. Todos aplaudiam a garota Hyuuga que estava com o rosto encantadoramente corado.

"Agora, o nome do Rei deste baile." A apresentadora pegou o segundo envelope das mãos de Temari. "Os candidatos são: Hyuuga Neji, Sabakuno Gaara, Himura Kenshin, Uchiha Sasuke e Yamashita Tomohisa. Lembrando que caso Hyuuga Neji vença mais uma vez, será um recorde histórico para o baile; 'O único a ganhar o concurso pelos três anos consecutivos de ensino médio'." Tenten acrescentou confiante na vitória do amigo.

Os cinco garotos estavam destacados entre os alunos. Sasuke procurou Neji com os olhos e o encontrou olhando-o fixamente com um sorriso confiante.

"E o nosso Rei será... Uchiha Sasuke sama..." Tenten pronunciou o nome do herdeiro Uchiha com um tom descrente. Olhava fixo para o papel para tentar descobrir se as letras que havia lido tinham realmente aquele som. As demais luzes se apagaram e somente a que estava sobre Sasuke se manteve. O garoto subiu ao palco e, ao lado de Hinata, recebeu a sua coroa.

Era o momento esperado. O Rei e a Rainha do baile estavam descendo a escadaria do salão para a tradicional dança a meia-noite. Todos os demais alunos haviam subido para o segundo piso e estavam assistindo tudo do mezanino. O salão estava vazio e as únicas luzes eram as que estavam sobre eles. A música era uma valsa tradicional. A garota Hyuuga apoiou uma das mão sobre o ombro do Uchiha enquanto ele passava o braço direito pelas suas costas, tomando a posição padrão da dança. Era como se o mundo envolta houvesse desaparecido e restavam somente os dois...

"Neji senpai..." Makoto aproximou-se de Neji e disse com uma voz contida. Ele estava com os braços apoiados na mezanino com uma expressão séria demais.

"Ainda quer ir até a Rainbow brigde, Makoto? Podemos ir agora..." Ele virou na direção da garota e disse com um leve sorriso. Ela sorriu de volta e assentiu com um 'Hai' satisfeito.

* * *

"Está entregue, minha rainha..." Sasuke disse quando Hinata se aproximou da entrada da mansão Hyuuga. "Não poderiam ter escolhido alguém melhor. Você estava linda..." Ela sorriu e abaixou o olhar.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke kun..." Hinata disse fitando seus belos olhos negros. O garoto Uchiha afastou seu longo cabelo com as duas mãos e segurou seu delicado rosto. Em um longo beijo de despedida ia se afastar dela por aquela noite quando a porta da mansão se abriu e uma voz ríspida disse:

"Hiashi sama quer falar com você, Uchiha."

Neji saiu deixando os dois adolescentes novamente sozinhos. Sasuke fitava a porta e quando fez menção de entrar, Hinata o segurou. A garota tinha um olhar preocupado e a mesma expressão que o Uchiha a via fazer quando estava distraída nos últimos dias. Lembrou-se do aviso de Kiba durante o baile. Então era isso, Hinata sabia que Neji poderia distorcer os fatos e fazer com que o chefe da família Hyuuga ganhasse mais motivos do que já realmente tem para ir contra o seu namoro com a primogênita da casa. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e disse:

"Não se preocupe. Eu quero a simpatia do seu pai. E quando eu quero algo, eu consigo..."

Os dois entraram e um criado acompanhou Sasuke até o escritório de Hiashi, que ficava a esquerda da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar da casa. Ao entrar, encontrou uma sala ampla, com uma grande janela com vista para o jardim. A frente dessa mesa havia uma mesa de trabalho cercada por estantes de livros. No segundo ambiente do escritório havia três sofás pretos cercando uma mesinha de centro, a frente de uma lareira. O pai de Hinata, estava sentado nesse sofá esperando o garoto Uchiha.

"Shitsureishimasu." Sasuke disse ao entrar. Ficou de pé próximo a Hiashi que mantinha no rosto uma expressão grave e sem emoção enquanto bebia uma xícara de chá verde.

"Sente-se" O homem disse devolvendo a xícara a uma pequena bandeja em cima da mesinha. Ele possuía longos cabelos castanhos e os mesmos olhos perolados de Hinata. Na realidade se parecia muito mais com Neji e Hanabi do que com a garota. Talvez Hinata tivesse puxado a sua mãe. Assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se a sua frente.

"Qual o seu nome, rapaz?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, senhor."

"E o que há entre você e Hinata?"

"Somos namorados. A cerca de três meses." O Uchiha respondeu usando o seu melhor e mais polido japonês.

"E vocês já se beijaram?" Hiashi perguntou fechando os olhos em uma demonstração clara de irritação.

"Sim, já nos beijamos. É isso o que fazem os namorados." Sasuke pode ver pequenas veias se formarem aos redor dos olhos do homem a sua frente devido a irritação. Hiashi respirou fundo e disse:

"E foi somente isso o que aconteceu?" As veias ao redor dos olhos de seu 'sogro' ficavam cada vez mais nítidas o que dava ao herdeiro Uchiha uma incrível sensação de ameaça.

"Certamente. Eu nunca faria algo que desrespeitasse Hinata ou mesmo sua família. Eu... amo sua filha, senhor." Após essa última fala de Sasuke, Hiashi abriu os olhos e as veias ao redor dos mesmos haviam desaparecido.

"Do que é composta sua família?"

"Pai, mãe e um irmão mais velho."

"E além de mafiosos, o que seus pais são?" Hiashi disse enfatizando a palavra 'mafiosos'. Ele queria deixar bem claro ao garoto que sabia quem eram seus pais.

"Meu pai é ministro da defesa e minha mãe a herdeira de um banco privado nacional."

Houve silêncio entre eles durante alguns minutos. Provavelmente Hiashi estava pensando no que Sasuke acabara de dizer. O homem mais velhos bebericou mais alguns goles de seu chá e disse calmamente:

"Neji me contou o que está acontecendo entre você e minha filha. Em consideração a esse 'amor' que você diz sentir, vou recomendar educadamente que se afaste dela. Hinata não é uma garotinha comum. Sobre seus ombros pesa a responsabilidade de carregar um clã inteiro dentro de alguns anos. Conservar um clã unido nos dias atuais não é uma tarefa simples e ela precisará de um companheiro firme, forte, inteligente e valoroso ao seu lado. Pretendo casá-la com Neji quando ambos estiverem em uma idade adequada para isso, então pare de atrapalhá-los."

"Lamento, mas isso não será possível." O Uchiha disse após ouvir a recomendação de Hiashi, que o encarou. Provavelmente não era o tipo de pessoa que costuma ser contrariada.

"Primeiro: Porque Hinata não tem pelo primo esse tipo de sentimento. Ela não escolheria aquele Hyuuga para seu marido. Segundo: Porque Neji não tem nada de firme, forte, inteligente e valoroso quando comparado a mim. Não vou entregar Hinata de mão beijada a um perdedor como ele. Nem que para isso eu tenha que roubá-la dos Hyuuga." Sasuke disse olhando nos olhos do patriarca do clã Hyuuga.

Hiashi fechou seus olhos e soltou um leve riso de lado.

"Você é determinado e tem coragem, Uchiha. Uma coragem que beira à arrogância, mas ainda assim coragem. Sua sorte é que admiro pessoas assim." O mais velho dos dois se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta. De costas, disse a Sasuke:

"Por hora, vou deixar as coisas como estão. Porém, é melhor que quem você escolheu seja realmente mais digno do que o meu escolhido, Hinata." Sasuke levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Hinata?

Hiashi abriu a porta que separava os dois ambientes do escritório e a garota dos olhos de pérola, caiu. Ela estava apoiada na mesma se esforçando para ouvir a conversa.

"Gomen nasai, tousama." Ela disse fazendo uma pequena, mas respeitosa reverência ao pai. Hiashi passou a mão em seu cabeça afagando seus belos cabelos azuis. A olhava como se estivesse começando a realizar que sua menininha não era mais um bebê.

"Acho que Sasuke já teve o bastante de sua companhia por esta noite." E saiu deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Essa foi a forma dele dizer que me quer longe daqui, não foi?" Sasuke perguntou aproximando-se da garota. Com um leve beijo na testa despediu-se dela e foi conduzido por um criado até a saída.

Hinata foi até a janela, que dava para o jardim, esperando seguir com os olhos o carro de Sasuke até a saída. De costas para a entrada do escritório, ela sentiu a presença alguém parado na porta, observando-a.

"Como conseguiu isso?" A garota perguntou.

"Você sabe como minha opinião conta para Hiashi sama... Contei o que estava acontecendo e disse o que achava." Neji aproximou-se e parou alguns poucos passos atrás da prima. Hinata virou-se e disse com um sorriso:

"Honto ni arigatou, Neji niisan. Isso foi muito importante para mim...."

"Eu sei... Não tenho nenhum tipo de simpatia pelo Uchiha. A personalidade dele me irrita mas, sei que ele é uma boa pessoa. Ele faria por você tudo o que eu faria..." Ele disse com as mãos nos bolsos e fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Hinata sama?" Hinata balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Acha que meus sentimentos por você são... Kimoi?" Os olhos de Neji estavam tristes. Essa era uma pergunta que geralmente as pessoas não fazem... Ele provavelmente estava se sentindo culpado por algo.

"Não... Podem ser possessivos e difíceis de lidar de vez em quando, mas de forma alguma kimoi." Hinata sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta.

"Por que fez isso, niisan? Digo, defendeu Sasuke kun mesmo sabendo que isso poderia acabar de uma vez com qualquer chance de..." Hinata não completou a frase, mas ele sabia o que ela queria dizer. Porque ele ajudou Sasuke a ter a aprovação de Hiashi sama, se justamente essa era a única vantagem que ele tinha sobre o garoto Uchiha?

"Você parece tão feliz perto dele... Seus olhos brilham de um jeito diferente..." Ele passou levemente o dorso da mão no rosto delicado da garota. "Eu não desisti, mas esse é o momento certo de eu me afastar um pouco. deixá-la viver sem a minha presença tão forte... Então, talvez daqui a algum tempo, quando o Uchiha for só uma lembrança vaga, você perceba que é no meu dedo que está preso o seu akai ito."

Hinata acompanhou com os olhos Neji caminhar até a porta e sair do escritório. Ficou sozinha no silêncio. Sorriu para si mesma e pensou voltando-se para a janela.

'Está enganado, irmão. A outra ponta do meu akai ito está atravessando o primeiro portão agora.'

CONTINUA n.n

VOCABULÁRIO:

Bochama – Nomeclatura para uma criança que é patroa de alguém  
Neesama – irmã mais velha  
Konbanwa – boa noite  
'fulano no baka' – fulano, seu idiota! XD  
Baka yurui – Idiota folgado(Acho que até o final dessa fic vcs serão especialistas em xingamentos em japonês xD)  
Rainbow Brigde – É o nome da ponte de Tóquio. Ir até lá durante a noite é um daqueles passeios extremamente cafonas que namorados e acham bonitinho  
Oyasumi – Boa noite (ao se despedir)  
Shitsureishimasu – com licença  
Gomen nasai - desculpe  
Tousama - Pai  
Kimoi – Nojento, repulsivo, asqueroso (tbm pode ser usado como xingamento xD)  
Akai ito – É uma história japonesa de que qnd duas pessoas estão destinadas a ficarem juntas, um fio vermelho (o akai ito) as liga pelo dedo mindinho(aliás, japas tem uma fixação por esse dedo... Quem assistiu Holic sabe...)

-EDIT-

As respostas das reviews amores:

Meriyasu: Neee... O Neji está sendo persistente pq eu quero fazer ele sofrer um pouco. Ultimamente ele me dá nos nervos com aquela história de destino e fracassados e talz -chuta- ¬¬" Mas as participações dele acabaram nesse capítulo. Provavelmente se ele voltar a aparecer é pela fala de alguém.

Neji: Vc é uma bruxa Ç.Ç

Viadinho ¬¬"

: AHÁ! Os capítulos que eu prometi são os dois que vem em seguida n.n/ -suspense- xD

O Sasuke e a Hinata não são mais crianças, então vamos fazer isso ficar um pouco mais interessante, né?! XD

Schne Hissi: aIUSHAIUshiAUHSIUAs Ele é um pentelho msm! Amigo perfeito do Sai-mongol

Tomohisa: Ah! obrigado... te peço para vc me por na fic para me deixar popular e aumentar meu número de fangirls e vc consegue fazer td mundo me odiar! ¬¬"

Ç.Ç Gomen yamapi...Vc ainda vai me levar para o Japão?

Tomohisa: NÃO!

Então não te dou mais fala nenhuma nessa fic Ù.Ú

Tomohisa: Nãaaao... Ç.Ç

Anii Uchiha-Hyuuga: AHHHHH! Obrigada! -fica vermelha- Vou me esforçar para fazer os dois últimos tão bons qnt os outros -punho da determinação-

Tia-Lulu: Eles são muito convencidos, mas msm assim eu tenho uma queda por aqueles dois egocêntricos. Que bom que vc está gostando deles nem que seja só um pouquinho agora \0/

Sasuke e Itachi: Como assim ela não gosta da gente? -segura um em cada mão e joga chame em cima- Não gosta de garotos sexys... -sorriso colgate-

¬¬"

É justamente por isso que ela não gosta de vcs. U.Ú

nyo-chan: É tipo assim: Primeiro vc tem que colocar um documento de texto no site:

Vai em DOCUMENTS e em UPLOAD NEW DOCUMENT vc passa do seu pc para o site.(escolha o formato .doc de documento que é o melhor na minha opinião...)

Aí vc vai em STORIES e clica em NEW STORY. Vai abrir uma mensagem chamada Acceptance of Guidelines, que vc vai precisar clicar no link e concordar. Ele basicamente vai te dizer quais as classificações de fics e que vc tem que dizer em td capítulo que 'a obra de fulano de tal' não te pertence. Para não dar problema com direitos autorais e talz.

Depois de td essa enrolação, vc volta em NEW STORY e seleciona uma categoria(no meu caso anime -- Naruto

Então, vc pode colocar o título, selecionar a classificação(rank), o gênero, número e grau -brincadeira- e selecionar o documento onde a história está escrita e então está pronto \0/

Qnd vc precisar add um novo capítulo tem que fazer assim:

Vai em Stories, Clica na fic que vc quer atualizar, clica em CONTENT/CHAPTERS. Em ADD CHAPTER, vc coloca o título do capítulo e escolhe o documento onde ele está escrito (ah, sim... tem que colocar o documento de novo no site como da primeira vez, só que sem a paradinha de NEW STORY.)

Vc só pode ficar com 15 documentos no site, se passar disso tem que deleta-lo. Mas não se preocupe, a única coisa que vai acontecer é que vc não vai mais poder edita-lo, as histórias irão continuar no site n.n/

Acho que isso é tudo... Se vc tiver dúvida em alguma coisa pode me perguntar que eu respondo com td o prazer, viu?!


	11. Yes, Umi!

Capítulo novo n.n/ O penúltimo da fic Ç.Ç/ Espero que gostem

-Curiosa para saber o que vocês vão achar, então não enrola muito na introdução desse capítulo-

_Flashbacks_

'Pensamentos'

Telefonema

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto infelizmente não é meu mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Tobi -SPOILER- que é o Uchiha Madara, não o Obito -FIM DO SPOILER-, eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita!**_

**CAP.11 – Yes, Umi!**

"Narutoooo! Tira essa mão daí agora!!!!!" A voz estridente de Sakura soou antes de socar a cabeça de Naruto.

"Warui ne, Sakura chan! Foi sem querer! É que com você sentada no meu colo eu acabei pegando nas suas pernas.... " O loiro se justificou.

"Não folga comigo não, moleque pervertido!!!" Ela gritava enquanto socava mais ainda o loiro.

"Ai! Para! Sakura chan você é forte...."

'Como é que eu vim parar nesse inferno?...' O Uchiha se questionava.

'Ah, sim! Foi quando eu resolvi atender o telefone...'

"_Sasuke bocchama. Um telefonema urgente de Uzumaki Naruto sama o aguarda." Yakushi Kabuto, o mordomo contratado pelos pais de Sasuke para cuidar dele e de Itachi, disse após bater na porta do quarto do Uchiha mais novo._

_'Eu ainda devo estar no meio daquele pesadelo... ' Sasuke pensou sonolento enquanto afundava a cabeça entre os travesseiros e os usava para tapar os ouvidos._

"_Sasuke bocchama. Ele insiste que é urgente..." Repetiu o mordomo que aguardava do lado de fora do quarto. _

_Sasuke, com uma expressão muito contrariada, levantou-se destrancou a porta, que como de costume havia passado a noite trancada para impedir a entrada de Itachi, e tomou o telefone das mãos do mordomo._

_Não importava o que fosse iria dispensar o mais rápido o possível. A única coisa que o tirava da cama antes das nove da manhã durante as benditas férias de inverno era Itachi, que por mais tarde que fosse dormir na noite anterior, no dia seguinte estava de pé, gritando e infernizando. _

"_O que é que você quer, Naruto?!" Perguntou irritado._

"_Sasuke!? Galera, o Sasuke atendeu!"__ O loiro berrou do outro lado da linha._

_O garoto Uchiha ouviu vários cumprimentos de bom dia dirigidos a ele do outro lado da linha. _

_'Era só o que faltava... Mas um loiro retardado que gosta de fazer teleconferência.' Pensou batendo a mão na testa._

"_Por acaso vocês sabem que horas são?!!!!!" Gritou interrompendo as falas._

"_Aaii.. Mas que cara mais rabugento! Já ouviu falar em uma coisa chamada tensão sexual? Ô Hinata, você precisa acabar com esse mau-humor do Uchiha..."__ Kiba disse._

"_Ki – Kiba kun!"__ A voz de Hinata soou envergonhada. Sasuke corou do outro lado do telefone._

"_Kiba, por que você não vai a merdx? E para que diabos você me ligou, Naruto?" Perguntou ainda sem saber o motivo do telefonema coletivo._

"_Ah! O loirinho teve a brilhante idéia de irmos todos para Okinawa e brincar de nos divertir como os plebeus. Com coisas como praia, areia entrando no ouvido, água salgada nos olhos, insolações e intoxicações alimentares etc."__ Ino comentava com um tom sarcástico._

"_Eu adoro a comida de Okinawa.... Por mim pode ser!"Chouji disse feliz._

"_Eu acho uma excelente idéia. É melhor que sair do país, que é sempre tão problemático.... E a Temari gosta de ir a Okinawa. Se todos resolverem ir, nos vamos."__ Shikamaru comentou._

"_E posso saber por que você chamaria aquela loira-falsa, Shikamaru?"__ A 'loira-verdadeira' quis saber._

"_Porque ela é minha namorada..."__ O garoto Nara respondeu no mesmo tom. A linha ficou silenciosa por alguns poucos segundos quando Ino disse:_

"_Se for assim o Sai vai comigo! Também quero passar alguns dias com meu NAMORADO."__ Ino disse com um tom de quem está claramente com raiva. É claro que ela não estava com Sai. Era só uma desculpa para devolver na mesma moeda as atitudes do garoto gênio._

"_Conheço uma excelente pensão naquele lugar. Ela fica perto do mar e tem uma praia privada sem contar que é um dos poucos lugares onde encontram-se onsen em Okinawa. O nome é Pensão Icha-Icha Paradize."__ Shino disse. Por telefone a sua voz ficava ainda mais sombria._

"_Eu, heim... Que nome mais estranho. Detesto essa mania que o povo tem de colocar nomes em inglês nas coisas. É só para deixar tudo mais problemático."__ Shikamaru comentou._

"_Ah! Eu já ouvi falar desse lugar. O dono é um escritor muito famoso, Jiraya sama. Eu nunca li os livros dele porque tem censura, mas já vi o Kakashi sensei lendo." Naruto falou empolgado._

"_São livros pornográficos, Naruto no hentai!"__ Sakura disse ao loiro._

"_Você gostaria de ir a esse lugar, Hinata?"__ Sasuke perguntou a namorada ignorando os outros amigos._

"_Pode ser divertido, Sasuke kun..."__ Ela respondeu com uma voz doce._

"_Então nós vamos com..."__ Antes que o Uchiha conseguisse terminar sua frase, a linha se encheu de coisas como 'Oh! Kawaii'; 'Ah... Sasuke você é mesmo um docinho'; 'Não deixe esse aí escapar, Hinata!'._

"_Yoooshi! Podem deixar que eu cuido de tudo."__ Naruto berrou._

"_Não mesmo! Quem vai ficar responsável pelas reservas e tudo mais é o Shikamaru. Não quero correr o risco de ter que dormir na rua por sua conta."__ Kiba cortou a empolgação do loiro._

"_Mas, mas... A idéia foi minha...."__ Choramingou._

"_Então cuide do transporte e da previsão do tempo. Faça as reservas dos táxi-limousines e veja a semana com a melhor previsão para irmos."__ Shikamaru disse._

"_Haa~~~i"_

Sim... A culpa de tudo era do maldito Uzumaki Naruto.

Primeiro, ele havia trocado as previsões do canal do tempo e enviou para o garoto Nara exatamente os dias da semana que havia maior probabilidade de temporais. Não deu outra, acabaram chegando na manhã de um belo dia de chuva.

Segundo, o loiro simplesmente havia esquecido de telefonar para a empresa de táxi-limousines, logo tiveram que pegar um táxi comum, onde para caber todo mundo, tiveram que se amontoar uns por cima dos outros.

"_Ok... Vamos fazer o seguinte: Hinata vai no colo do Uchiha, Sakura no colo do imbecil, Ino no colo do Sai, Temari vai comigo e Shino, Chouji e Kiba... Se virem!" Shikamaru disse tentando colocar onze pessoas dentro de um mesmo táxi. Não que dinheiro para pagar mais de um fosse o problema porém o caso era que, como a cidade estava lotada de turistas, só havia UM táxi disponível naquele momento._

"_É em momentos como esse que se descobre que qualquer um pode ser contorcionista." Kiba se esforçava para caber no banco ao lado de Chouji e fechar a porta._

'É... Foi dessa forma que eu vim parar nesse inferno.' Pensou após seu leve flash back.

Dentro do táxi estava quente, abafado e extremamente cheio. Todos estavam incomodados. Hinata não parava de se mexer no colo do Uchiha tentando encontrara uma posição mais confortável, o que estava sendo a tortura do garoto Uchiha que não conseguia parar de achar a situação agradável, mas ali não era local, nem momento para que possíveis 'acidentes' acontecessem. Ele segurou a sua cintura com os braços para tentar fazê-la para um pouco.

"Você está bem, Sasuke kun? Estou te sufocando?" Hinata perguntou olhando para o garoto.

"Não. Está tudo bem... Mas tente se mexer menos." Disse essa última frase em seu ouvido para que ninguém mais ouvisse. A julgar pela vermelhidão em seu rosto, Sasuke julgou que Hinata entendeu o porquê de seu pedido.

"Você bem que poderia ser um pouco mais magra, não?" A voz de Sai soou do outro lado do carro.

"Tá me chamando de gorda, seu cretino?" Ino berrou com seu 'namorado'

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! É o que eu venho dizendo para ela durante anos!" Sakura provocou.

"Com certeza se ela fosse só osso como você Sakura san, seria mais fácil respirar nesse forno." Sai disse com uma voz calma.

"Eu vou te pegar, seu palhaço!!!"

* * *

"Ah! Sejam bem vindas crianças! Espero que se divirtam. Sou o dono da pensão, Jiraya, e estou a sua disposição. Hum... Mas que belo grupo de Ojousamatachi..." O homem de meia-idade e cabelos brancos os recepcionou na porta de entrada.

A pensão Icha-Icha Paradize era um lugar relativamente grande. Uma casa antiga branca, com quatro andares e várias janelas com sacadinhas. Um amplo jardim na parte da frente com a grama muito verde e bem cuidada. Alguns canteiros com vários tipos de flores, sem contar as árvores podadas em forma de animais. Atrás de tudo, havia um pequeno bosque onde Jiraya sama explicou ficarem as fontes termais, um riacho natural e uma área de camping. A pensão situava-se a beira de uma praia particular.

"É uma pena vocês terem chegado em uma época de chuva... Esse lugar é muito lindo em dias de sol e perfeito para quem gosta de nadar na praia." Jiraya lamentou e todos encararam Naruto. "Geralmente não abrimos o onsen nesta época do ano porque está muito quente. Mas para compensar os dias frios que vocês passaram aqui, vou abri-los esta tarde. Juugo, Suigetsu, acompanhe nossos hóspedes até seus quartos." Disse a dois garotos que vestiam roupas iguais. Eles assentiram, pegaram as malas e começaram a caminhar em direção aos quartos.

Sakura, Shino e Naruto ficaram hospedados no primeiro andar, cada um em seu respectivo quarto. Ino, Kiba e Sai no segundo andar. Nos quartos reservados no terceiro andar ficaram Temari, Shikamaru e Chouji. Como não haviam quartos vagos nos outros andares anteriores, Sasuke e Hinata ficaram sozinhos no quarto andar. O quarto da Hyuuga ficava no começo do corredor, enquanto o do Uchiha ficava no final. Juugo deixou as coisas de Sasuke no chão e perguntou:

"Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor?" O Uchiha sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e o garoto saiu. O Uchiha atirou-se na cama e encarou o teto. Durante a noite, Hinata estaria somente a alguns passos longe dele... Esfregou os olhos, era melhor pensar em outra coisa.

* * *

"Ikutte bayoooo!!!!!" Naruto gritou antes de pular pelado na água quente do onsen e molhar todo mundo que estava de fora.

Ir a uma fonte termal em uma praia de Okinawa não era o plano inicial, mas por conta da burrice de Naruto, todos tiveram que mudar seus planos. Trocar os dias quentes de sol, por dias frios e chuvosos. Trocar os mergulhos nas belas praias ensolaradas, por um mergulho nas águas quentes do banho a céu aberto.

"Hum... A bichinha Uchiha vai entrar de toalha? Por quê? O que você está querendo esconder, Sasuke kun?" O loiro provocou imitando o jeito como as meninas chamavam o moreno.

"Nem todo mundo tem a mesma falta de classe que você, usura tonkachi." Naruto franziu a testa e disse maliciosamente.

"Seeei. Aposto que você tem uma 'coisinha pequeninha' a esconder de todos nós."

"Não se preocupe, Naruto kun. Menor que a que você faz questão de mostrar não pode ser." Sai disse com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

"Eu vou te arrebentar, seu cretino!!!" O loiro se debatia enquanto Shikamaru e Chouji o seguravam para evitar que ele voasse em cima de Sai.

"Eu fico imaginando o que as meninas estão pensando ao ouvir esse berreiro todo, sobre esse assunto..." Kiba comentou com água até o peito.

"Estão pensando o tanto que o pintx do Naruto é pequeno!" Sai respondeu sem alterar a sua expressão.

"Você morre hoje, seu maníaco dos pintx" De novo Shikamaru e Chouji o agarravam para evitar uma seção de luta-masculina-sem-roupa.

"Definitivamente essa foi a pior época para vir a Okinawa. Por quê? Porque não há sequer um centímetro de azul no céu acima de nós. O que isto quer dizer? Que não fará sol por pelo menos dois dias." Shino, que estava de óculos escuros e com a toalha presa na cintura da mesma forma que Sasuke, disse olhando para o céu.

"Shino, você deveria tentar falar como uma pessoa normal de vez em quando..." Kiba disse olhando o amigo pelo canto dos olhos.

"De qualquer forma vamos passar uma semana inteira aqui. É bom torcer para fazer sol em, pelo menos dois dias, Naruto. Cara... você é tão problemático. Não consegue fazer nada direito!" Shikamaru disse batendo na testa.

"Mou ii! Todo mundo resolveu pegar no meu pé por isso! Vocês são uma cambada de chatos mau agradecidos, isso sim!" O garoto Uzumaki cruzou os braços e fez um bico de criança contrariada.

"O que será que eles vão servir durante o jantar? Adorei o almoço! A comida de Okinawa é tão diferente da do resto do Japão..." Chouji comentou com Kiba.

Todos ficaram no onsen durante mais ou menos uma hora. Shino foi o primeiro a sair sendo seguido, após alguns segundos, por Chouji e Kiba. Durante esse tempo todo, não ouviram vozes vindas do lado feminino das termas. Naruto aproximou-se da cerca que as dividia e comentou com os amigos que estavam lá dentro.

"Vocês acham que elas estão aí? Está tudo tão quieto..." Quando o loiro ia tentar ver alguma coisa entre as tábuas da divisão, Sasuke e Shikamaru gritaram raivosos.

"Naruto!!!!!"

"Se você tentar ver qualquer coisa eu mesmo vou me encarregar de furar seus olhos!" Disse Sasuke.

"Noffa! Estou morrendo de medo do Uchihinha-viadinho." O loiro provocou com deboche.

"Eu vou dizer para a Sakura que você tentou espiá-la sem roupa." Shikamaru falou e Naruto ficou branco.

"Você não faria isso, não é mesmo. Shika chan? Pela nossa amizade de tantos anos..." Naruto chamou Shikamaru pelo apelido de infância. Pelo visto o loiro tinha mais medo da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa do que de qualquer outro sujeito.

"Pense pelo lado positivo, Naruto kun. Se Sakura chan não estava na terma desde que chegamos, você ainda tem chance de se casar com ela." Sai disse com seu irritante sorriso na cara e indicando com o polegar e o indicador o tamanho daquilo que Naruto tinha e que o fazia realmente um homem. Mais uma vez precisou ser segurado, mas desta vez apenas por Shikamaru.

"Para mim já chega! Eu estou de saída." O loiro saiu. Poucos minutos depois Shikamaru e Sai também foram.

"Sasuke, cuidado para não ficar tonto aí dentro." O garoto Nara advertiu e Sasuke apenas levantou o polegar em um sinal de positivo.

Finalmente estava sozinho. Parece que aquela cambada não entendia que um onsen era um lugar para se relaxar, não para discutir o tamanho de nada! Fechou os olhos e sentiu a paz finalmente em seus ouvidos. Nenhum barulho.... nada que pudesse lhe irritar... poderia até mesmo... dormir ali...

"Onseeeeeeennnn!" Um grito veio da parte feminina das termas. Sasuke levou um susto quando foi arrancado de seu semi-sono. Era a voz de Sakura.

'Argh... Essa escandalosa e aquele trouxa se merecem mesmo....' Pensou ao ouvir o barulho de alguém pulando na água.

"Poderíamos ter vindo para cá logo, Sakura. Tem uma cerca separando os dois lados. Os garotos não veriam nada!" Temari comentou com a rósea.

"Não subestime os homens, Temari senpai. Tenho certeza que um deles conseguiria um jeito de nos espionar." A garota Haruno disse com confiança. Sasuke não pode deixar de se espantar com o conhecimento dela a respeito da malícia masculina...

Encostou na parede rochosa da terna e jogou a cabeça para trás. Era o fim de seu banho clamo e tranqüilo. Provavelmente ela começariam a falar dos namorados, dos caras que já pegaram e, com toda certeza, dos amigos. Ou seja, ele estaria na conversa, e definitivamente não era uma das vontades do Uchiha descobrir quais eram as verdadeiras opiniões daquelas garotas a seu respeito. Virou o rosto em direção a cerca antes de virar o corpo para sair da água. Mas antes de fazer isso reparou que na cerca havia um buraco. Ele estava protegido por plantas do outro lado do onsen e só era possível vê-lo da posição onde o Uchiha se encontrava.

'Com certeza isso é um buraco para espionar o lado feminino... Aquele velho com cara de pervertido! Ela nunca me enganou... Sakura é que tem razão.' Pensou depois de sua conclusão sobre a funcionalidade do buraco. Era melhor sair de lá. Não era o tipo de pervertido que fica observando qualquer mulher sem roupa.

"Hinata chan, osoi yo!" Ouviu a voz de Ino gritar.

' Hinata...' Voltou seu atenção involuntariamente para o outro lado.

"Gomen ne. Mas não achei uma toalha grande... As daqui são tão pequenas..." As outras garotas riram.

"Não são as toalhas daqui que são pequenas, Hinata chan. Você que tem peitos muito grandes..."

Sasuke sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

"Sa- Sakura chan... Is -isso não é verdade. Eles são normais! As toalhas que são tamanho P. Está escrito aqui..." Hinata sempre gaguejava quando estava com vergonha.

"Ok, ok! Nisso você tem razão... mas enfim venha logo para cá."

O rosto de Sasuke estava pegando fogo. Sabia que deveria para de olhar mas seu corpo parecia não entender isso da mesma forma que sua mente. Hinata caminhou até a borda do onsen. Ela estava com a toalha presa na cintura e os dois braços escondendo o busto. Sabia que Hinata era uma mulher com um corpo bonito. Ela era sua namorada, era óbvio que já havia reparado nisso, mas era o tipo de coisa que não prendia sua total atenção. Gostava dela pelo que era. Sua personalidade, companhia e etc. O que sentia era algo mais emocional, afetivo... Mas agora estava diante de seus olhos um outro lado desse sentimento, o lado físico, carnal...

A garota Hyuuga tinha uma pele clara, aveludada que revestia todo um corpo que parecia ter sido desenhado. Pernas longas que levavam a um quadril arredondado. Uma cintura delgada que era seguida de um busto farto. Sasuke sentiu um gosto de sangue em sua boca... Seus seios eram arredondados e da forma como ela os protegia, parecia ainda mais inocente. Se é que uma mulher sem roupa e com aquele corpo consegue ser inocente. Os seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, deixando a mostra seu pescoço e seus ombros. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar que a única camada de roupa que a envolvia era aquela fina toalha... Sentiu algo escorrer em seu nariz. Passou a mão e percebeu que estava tendo uma hemorragia nasal.

'Kuso! estou agindo como um depravado: Espiando uma mulher tomar banho e tendo hanaji.' Pensou antes de sair da água. Era melhor sair de lá antes de 'outras coisas' acontecessem também.

* * *

"Opa! Pensei que fosse morar no onsen, Sasuke!" Kiba comentou quando encontrou o amigo no corredor quando estavam descendo para o jantar.

"As meninas chegaram e estavam gritando mais que o Naruto. Resolvi sair de lá."

"Olha só! Acabei de ver o jornal e lá dizia que o tempo vai melhorar amanhã. Que tal irmos passear na cidade? Não conheço o comercio local e talz..." Kiba perguntou empolgado.

"Ah! Claro. Foi para isso também que viemos, não?..." Respondeu sem muita empolgação. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. No quarto de uma tal Hyuuga.

"Konbanwa." Uma voz gentil e conhecida disse atrás dos meninos.

"Konbawa, Hinata chan. Amanhã provavelmen..." Kiba cumprimentou mas logo em seguida parou de falar. Quando a garota se aproximou de Sasuke, o Uchiha não disse nada. Simplesmente a abraçou e a beijou. Um beijo que geralmente não é dado na frente de amigos e muito menos em locais públicos.

"Bom... acho que vocês tem alguns assuntos para resolver. Vejo os dois na mesa de jantar...." o Inuzuka disse enquanto Sasuke gesticulava para ele ir embora.

"Sa - Sasuke kun... Eu... Estou sem ar..." Ela disse entre seus lábios.

"Desculpe. Mas você não faz idéia do tanto que está linda." Hinata corou. Havia algo de diferente no olhar dele... Algo mais perigoso...

"A-arigatou... Mas se não formos logo vamos nos atrasar para o jantar." A garota disse com um sorriso confuso. Segurou sua mão e desceram juntos.

Durante o jantar inteiro, Sasuke não tirou os olhos de Hinata. A garota usava um vestido de verão. Com um decote discreto, um pouco acima do joelho, com uma cor amarela bem suave. Era feito com um tecido leve e fresco. 'E também parece ser bem fácil de tirar... Mas que diabos eu estou pensando!' O Uchiha condenava os próprios pensamentos. Mas não podia controlá-los. Eles simplesmente brotavam em sua cabeça. Carregados de malícia.

"O que acharam do cardápio, crianças?" Jiraya sama perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom! Mas seria melhor se fosse lamen." Naruto disse enquanto batia em sua barriga. Sakura lhe deu um tapa na cabeça e disse:

"Tenha modos na mesa, troglodita." A garota Haruno virou-se para Jiraya e disse com um sorriso. "Estava deliciosa, Jiraya sama. Meus comprimentos ao chefe." Jiraya assentiu com uma cara satisfeita.

Depois do jantar todos foram para uma sala antiga da pensão. Ficaram conversando ali durante mais ou menos duas horas. 'Conversando', apenas um modo de falar. Sasuke não falava, apenas observava tudo. Parecia que havia absorvido a personalidade calada de Shino. Limitava-se a palavras monossilábicas quando alguém lhe perguntava algo. Seu pensamente estava mergulhado na garota de sorriso doce a sua frente. Pouco a pouco cada uma deles foi subindo para seu respectivo quarto. Primeiro Shino e assim por diante, até que só sobraram o Uchiha e a Hyuuga na sala.

"Acho melhor irmos também, ne?!" Ela disse a Sasuke olhando dentro de seus belos olhos negros. Ele não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e, de mãos dadas, subiram as escadas. Hinata falava animada sobre a ida do dia seguinte a cidade. Devido a hora avançada, ela falava baixo, para não incomodar as outras pessoas que estavam hospedadas lá. Sasuke parou a porta do quarto da garota e disse com um olhar profundo em seus olhos perolados:

"Oyasumi, Hinata chan."

"Oyasumi, ne."

Ela aproximou-se para lhe dar um beijo leve de boa noite quando sentiu sua cintura ser laçada pelos braços do Uchiha enquanto seus lábios eram vorazmente atacados. De leve aquele beijo acabou não tendo nada.

Hinata sentia suas costas pressionando a parede ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Sasuke pressionava o seu. Seus lábios tinham uma fome dos dela que a garota nunca havia sentido nele antes. Sua língua explorava a boca da garota de uma forma que disparava fogo em todo seu corpo. Sasuke caminhou com os lábios até o pescoço da Hyuuga dando pequenas mordidas e sugando de leve sua pele macia e clara. Suas mãos desciam da cintura em direção ao quadril progressivamente.

"Sa – Sakuke... kun... Estamos no... corredor..." Ela suspirava enquanto ele tirava o pouco fôlego que ela ainda mantinha.

"Eu sei... Sabemos qual a solução para isso, não?" A mão direita do garoto Uchiha caminhou até a barra do vestido de Hinata e, de poucos em pouco, levantava o tecido revelando a pele macia e clara da garota. Sasuke levantou a coxa da garota encaixando-se entre elas e prendendo o seu corpo com o quadril. Mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Preciso sentir você, Hinata... Sentir de verdade."

Ela não disse nada. Sabia o que ele queria dizer com isso... Mas tinha que manter seu mente lúcida apesar dos beijos do Uchiha não contribuírem muito para isso.

"Tenho... que ir dormir... Sasuke kun."

Ok! Realmente não estava pensando em conseguir assim tão fácil... Hinata era muito racional quando precisava ser.

Afastou o rosto numa distância na qual conseguia contemplar seu rosto. Ela estava vermelha e ele sabia não era só de vergonha...

"Vamos continuar essa conversa depois, Hinata chan." Disse dando os últimos beijos em seu pescoço.

Sasuke ficou parado fitando a porta branca do quarto depois que Hinata entrou por ela. A garota definitivamente havia entrado em seu mundo de fantasias também. Não queria ficar muito tempo longe da Hyuuga. Seu coração era só dela, seu corpo desejava somente o dela... Sorriu internamente. Como pode ter se deixado capturar assim com tanta força?

CONTINUA n.n

VOCABULÁRIO:

Umi – Mar, praia

Warui, ne – Nesse caso, algo como 'foi mau'

Okinawa – É a ilha mais ao sul do Japão. Lá tem clima semi-tropical e é muito procurada por turistas.

Hentai – Pervertido, depravado

Yoshi! - 'Isso aí', 'ok!' é uma expressão

Ojou sama tachi – Senhoritas

Onsen – Fonte termal, sinceramente não sei se em Okinawa tem... Mas enfim...Vocês pegaram o espírito da coisa, ne?!

Ikutte bayo – Vamos nessa!

Usura tonkachi – Retardado, imbecil, demente

Mou ii – Já tá bom, Já chega.

Osoi yo – Lenta, atrazada.

Kuso – Merdx

Hanaji – Sangramento nasal

Konbanwa – Boa noite

Então ne...Decidi colocar algumas situações um pouco mais maduras nos capítulos onze e doze.

Vou tentar não pesar muito afinal, sei que nem todo mundo gosta de ler fic com lemons e eu também não quero quebrar o clima de amor fofo entre o Sasuke e a Hinata chan. Sem contar que não quero ter que mudar o rank da fic por conta de dois capítulos só n.n"

Acho que acabei confundindo vocês com as respostas das reviews (P/quem eu já respondi, quem não... x.x") Então decidi que vou mandar um belo Ctrl+C nas que estão no capítulo passado e responder as novas que eu li hoje. Aqui estão, amo Vocês , obrigada de novo pela atenção e tudo mais -abraça td mundo e beija-

As respostas das reviews amores:

Meriyasu: Neee... O Neji está sendo persistente pq eu quero fazer ele sofrer um pouco. Ultimamente ele me dá nos nervos com aquela história de destino e fracassados e talz -chuta- ¬¬" Mas as participações dele acabaram nesse capítulo. Provavelmente se ele voltar a aparecer é pela fala de alguém.

Neji: Vc é uma bruxa Ç.Ç

Viadinho ¬¬"

: AHÁ! Os capítulos que eu prometi são os dois que vem em seguida n.n/ -suspense- xD

O Sasuke e a Hinata não são mais crianças, então vamos fazer isso ficar um pouco mais interessante, né?! XD

Ei! Estou lendo uma fic que eu achei entre as suas favoritas -aquela que entra no perfil de td mundo- Aprendendo a amar, o nome dela. MUITO BOA MSM! Tenho que te agradecer por me indica-la indiretamente XDDDD

Schne Hissi: aIUSHAIUshiAUHSIUAs Ele é um pentelho msm! Amigo perfeito do Sai-mongol

Tomohisa: Ah! obrigado... te peço para vc me por na fic para me deixar popular e aumentar meu número de fangirls e vc consegue fazer td mundo me odiar! ¬¬"

Ç.Ç Gomen yamapi...Vc ainda vai me levar para o Japão?

Tomohisa: NÃO!

Então não te dou mais fala nenhuma nessa fic Ù.Ú

Tomohisa: Nãaaao... Ç.Ç

Anii Uchiha-Hyuuga: AHHHHH! Obrigada! -fica vermelha- Vou me esforçar para fazer os dois últimos tão bons qnt os outros -punho da determinação-

Tia-Lulu: Eles são muito convencidos, mas msm assim eu tenho uma queda por aqueles dois egocêntricos. Que bom que vc está gostando deles nem que seja só um pouquinho agora \0/

Sasuke e Itachi: Como assim ela não gosta da gente? -segura um em cada mão e joga chame em cima- Não gosta de garotos sexys... -sorriso colgate-

¬¬"

É justamente por isso que ela não gosta de vcs. U.Ú

nyo-chan: É tipo assim: Primeiro vc tem que colocar um documento de texto no site:

Vai em DOCUMENTS e em UPLOAD NEW DOCUMENT vc passa do seu pc para o site.(escolha o formato .doc de documento que é o melhor na minha opinião...)

Aí vc vai em STORIES e clica em NEW STORY. Vai abrir uma mensagem chamada Acceptance of Guidelines, que vc vai precisar clicar no link e concordar. Ele basicamente vai te dizer quais as classificações de fics e que vc tem que dizer em td capítulo que 'a obra de fulano de tal' não te pertence. Para não dar problema com direitos autorais e talz.

Depois de td essa enrolação, vc volta em NEW STORY e seleciona uma categoria(no meu caso anime -- Naruto

Então, vc pode colocar o título, selecionar a classificação(rank), o gênero, número e grau -brincadeira- e selecionar o documento onde a história está escrita e então está pronto \0/

Qnd vc precisar add um novo capítulo tem que fazer assim:

Vai em Stories, Clica na fic que vc quer atualizar, clica em CONTENT/CHAPTERS. Em ADD CHAPTER, vc coloca o título do capítulo e escolhe o documento onde ele está escrito (ah, sim... tem que colocar o documento de novo no site como da primeira vez, só que sem a paradinha de NEW STORY.)

Vc só pode ficar com 15 documentos no site, se passar disso tem que deleta-lo. Mas não se preocupe, a única coisa que vai acontecer é que vc não vai mais poder edita-lo, as histórias irão continuar no site n.n/

Acho que isso é tudo... Se vc tiver dúvida em alguma coisa pode me perguntar que eu respondo com td o prazer, viu?!

Erica W. M.: XDDD li sua review em INDIGO BLUE LOVE. Obrigada msm n.n/ Gosto de finais tristes, mas acho que em Daite Señorita, um assim não caberia... -pensa-

Mas então, palavras que eu esqueço que colocar no vocabulário, gomen ne... Ç.Ç/

Random: Aleatório, o conhecido 'nada haver'

Shoujo: É literalmente 'menina', mas é usado para especificar os mangas que são escritos para o público feminino.

Shounen: É literalmente 'menino', mas é usado para especificar os mangas que são escritos para o público masculino.

E a Karin...

-SPOILER-

É a kunoichi da Hebi a equipe que o Sasuke forma depois de dar um pau no Orochimaru e achar que o matou. Que é composta por Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu e a tal Karin.

-FIM DO SPOILER-

Não gosto dela. Ela é chata e sem graça ¬¬


	12. O que ele realmente deseja

Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!!!!!!!!

_Flashbacks_

'Pensamentos'

_Lemon_

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto infelizmente não é meu mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Itachi, eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita!**_

_**CAP.12 – O que ele realmente **__**deseja**_

_Sasuke correu os dedos por aqueles longos cabelos azuis. Só ela tinha aquele perfume suave, doce como sua personalidade. Beijou seu pescoço, fazendo leves sucções, dando leves mordidas e tomando todos os cuidados para que no dia seguintes não ficassem marcas roxas que os denunciariam. A cada contato maior e mais intenso que tinham, o Uchiha deliciava-se com os gemidos que escapavam por entre os lábios dela. Afastou-se um pouco para admirar a bela mulher que estava embaixo de seu corpo. Os longos cabelos escuros, estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, seu rosto de porcelana estava ruborizado e seus olhos de pérola cerrados. Sentindo que já estavam muito perto de ápice, sussurrou abraçando-a:_

"_Amo você, Hinata..." A garota passou as unhas nas costas dele quando sentiu que era a hora._

"_Sa... suke... Kun..."_

O herdeiro Uchiha levantou-se de sobressalto. Ficou durante alguns segundos fitando o quarto escuro e silencioso, onde só sua respiração era audível. Passou a mão no rosto e percebeu que estava suando frio, com os batimentos acelerados...

'Eu TENHO que estar de sacanagem comigo mesmo'. Pensou enquanto friccionava a testa na tentativa de espantar as imagens do sonho de sua mente. Já era a terceira noite seguida que tinha sonhos como esse. Mas também não poderia ser de outra forma! Passava o dia inteiro pensando em Hinata e quando ela estava por perto, sempre conseguia uma desculpa para agarrá-la e sem perceber fazia isso de uma forma cada vez mais 'quente'. Desde o dia do banho no onsen não conseguia para de pensar na garota de uma maneira, digamos, não tão inocente quanto deveria.

Esfregou os olhos e sentou na cama. Sentiu um volume entre suas pernas. Levantou o lençol e percebeu o 'resultado' do seu sonho. Iria precisar de um banho frio... Talvez dois.

Que coisa mais humilhante. Achava-se tão melhor que todo mundo e agora estava agindo igual a qualquer virgenzinho de 16 anos que consegue uma namorada bonita. Deixou a água correr por seus cabelos negros. Teria que se controlar. Disse a Hiashi sama que nunca faria algo que desrespeitasse Hinata e os Hyuuga e isso representava uma promessa. Não faria nada... que ela não quisesse.

* * *

"Ohayou Sasuke!" Uma voz estridente soou detrás do garoto Uchiha, que não respondeu. Estava com muita dor de cabeça para desenvolver um diálogo com 'aquela' pessoa.

"Oi! Tô falando com você criatura!"

"Bom dia para você também, Naruto. E será que você poderia falar um pouco mais baixo? Só para variar..."

"Ihhh... Tô vendo que você acordou de mau-homor hoje. O que foi? A Hinata te expulsou do quarto dela ontem?" O loiro perguntou com um tom malicioso.

"Você quer fazer o favor de calar essa boca? Ou quer que eu faça por você?" O moreno disse em um tom raivoso. Estava cedo demais e ele havia dormido pouco demais para ter energia para brigar com aquele prego loiro com cara de raposa.

"Hai, hai, hai... Mas acho melhor você melhorar essa cara porque hoje é o dia do festival. Você não vai querer aparecer nas fotos com essa cara amassada, vai?" Naruto comentou enquanto os dois desciam as escadas em direção ao salão onde era servido o café-da-manhã.

"Festival?" Sasuke perguntou sem entender.

"É! Você não lembra? Um dos festivais de comemoração de fim do ano da região. Combinamos ontem na hora do almoço." Naruto dizia com um olhar impressionado para Sasuke.

Ontem no almoço... O que ele estava fazendo ontem no almoço que não se lembrava dessa conversa?... Ah! Sim... Hinata estava com um blusa de alcinha branca bem interessante. Sasuke estava muito distraído olhando para aquela pele clara, macia que parecia estar convidando-o a morde-la.

"Ha sim... Eu havia esquecido disso."

"Cara você anda muito estranho nesses últimos dias... Tá que você sempre foi esquisito mesmo, mas tá sempre com a cabeça na lua, olhando para o nada... Acho que a maresia daqui comeu o seu cérebro... Yo galera! Ohayo!" O loiro comentou antes de cumprimentar os outros amigos na mesa de café. Sasuke deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Hinata e sentou-se a sua frente. A conversa seguiu lenta, pois todos ainda estavam um tanto sonolentos.

Falaram do tal festival, que seria na noite daquele dia, sobre a loja onde as meninas alugariam os yukatas, sobre o tanto que o café-da-manhã naquela pensão era bom, sobre o salão de beleza que tinha um spar, (essa foi uma conversa particularmente feminina), e que os meninos não poderiam ir com as garotas à loja, pois ver os yukatas estragaria a surpresa.

"Mas que conversa mais besta. Mulher é mesmo um poço de frescura..." Kiba criticou e teve sua orelha literalmente puxada por Ino.

"Não menospreze uma garota que tenta fazer uma surpresa, seu pulgüento. Isso é o tipo de coisa que magoa a alma feminina. É por isso que ninguém te quer!"

"Ai, ai,aaaai! Já entendi. Agora, se não se importa, tenho certeza que minha orelha não sai daí não..."

Após saírem da pensão as meninas seguiram para o tal salão com spar enquanto os garotos foram passear no comércio local. O céu ainda não estava como todos esperavam, azul e limpo, algumas nuvens ainda se faziam presentes e certamente poderiam tornar-se chuvosas a qualquer momento. O lugar estava agitado. Todos pareciam motivados pelo festival de mais tarde. Naruto e Kiba corriam de loja em loja experimentando os petiscos oferecidos e rindo das roupas expostas nas vitrines, tirando fotos e coisas do gênero.

"Olha, minha irmã tem um cinto igual a esse!" Kiba comentou.

"Isso é uma saia, sua besta..." Shikamaru esclareceu.

"O QUÊ?!!! Hana nee chan anda pela rua com isso? Ela vai ter muito o que me explicar quando voltarmos." O garoto Inuzuka gritava enciumado.

"Soube que os hanabis desse ano serão ainda mais bonitos" Uma mulher que passava ao lado de Shino comentou com a amiga.

"Parece que esse é 'O' evento aqui na roça..." Sasuke comentou com desdém.

"Oi, Minna! Olha só o que eu encontrei!" Kiba gritou de longe para o grupo.

Os rapazes caminharam até o amigo e depararam-se com uma loja de antiguidades e suvenires. Uma placa talhada em madeira informava o nome do lugar: Nekozawa&Nekozawa. Era uma loja com uma entrada ampla e cheia de estantes com todo o tipo de coisa. Chaveiros, quadros, cartões postais e até mesmo vários cabides com camisetas com a estampa de qualquer paisagem famosa da ilha mais ao sul do Japão. O lugar também era tomado por coisas com forma de gatos. Esculturas, quadros, fotos e etc. Sasuke estava distraído com um abajur em forma de um gatos persa, quando ouviu a voz 'delicada' de Naruto berrando:

"Caraca! Olha só o que eu acheeeei!" O garoto Uzumaki gritava com um vestido vermelho e tomara que caia em uma mão e uma peruca malfeita de cabelo loiro e comprido.

"Não sabia que você gostava de brincar de menininha...." Shikamaru começou quando Kiba interrompeu com a mesma empolgação do loiro:

"Caramba! Onde você achou isso? Tem outro?"

"Eles não vão fazer isso, ne? Shino..." Chouji perguntou para o amigo calado sem tirar os olhos da dupla a sua frente.

"A alma humana é cheia de abismos obscuros dos quais não é possível prever o que sairá..."

"Eles não são malu... Ow! Onde vocês dois vão?" Shikamaru perguntou vendo os dois garotos se dirigirem para um provador com dois vestidos nas mãos.

"Ah! Shikamaru! Deixa de ser chato. É só uma brincadeira! E fique sabendo que para se vestir de mulher, tem que ser muito macho, tá!" Naruto berrava enquanto caminhava para o provador e fechava a cortina.

"Não sabia que esses dois eram do babado..." Sai comentou com um de seus sorrisos forçados enquanto Sasuke reclamava por entre os dentes e voltava sua atenção para os objetos no interior do loja.

Entre as antiguidades do lugar, haviam porcelanas refinadas, espelhos de prata e algumas bonequinhas de porcelana. Uma delas, vestida com um kimono, tinha longos cabelos azuis e olhos extremamente claros que Sasuke pensou em comprar para Hinata. Não muito longe do garoto Uchiha estavam Sai, que examinava um brinquedo antigo, e Shino e Chouji que observavam um aquário quando um barulho chamou a atenção de todos:

"Daite, daite, daite señorita! Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku hanasanaide.... Obrigado a todas vocês, minhas fãs, que escreveram cartas, abaixo-assinados, lotaram a caixa de emails da minha agência, ameaçaram se matar ou boicotar todos os meus shows caso eu, Yamashita Tomohisa, me recusasse estar aqui hoje, na 3ª parada do orgulho gay de Okinawa."

Sasuke e todos os outros garotos de dentro da loja, exceto Naruto e Kiba, largaram tudo o que estavam fazendo e correram para a vitrine.

"Será possível que nem aqui a gente se livra do Estrelinha-kun?" Shikamaru perguntou indignado.

Do lado de fora estava, sobre uma espécie de trio-elétrico, ninguém menos que o novato celebridade da Konoha Gakuen, Yamashita Tomohisa, e seguindo-o, uma multidão de pessoas vestidas de uma forma... suspeita.

"Ah, é. O Yamapi comentou mesmo que viria para Okinawa... Só não me lembro dele mencionando palavras como bichinha, boiola, biroba, viadinho alegre, queima-rosca no meio da conversa..." Sai comentou com sua cara de paisagem usual. Os cinco garotos ficaram contemplando, através da vidraça, de uma distância segura, todo o movimento nas ruas até que Naruto e Kiba saíram dos provadores.

"Caraca, como é que a Sakura chan consegue usar um treco desses? Parece que minha coluna vai quebrar" Naruto, que vestia um deslumbrante modelito vermelho-tentação, tomara que caia, com longas luvas no mesmo tom, reclamava dos sapatos de salto alto enquanto arrumava a longa peruca de cachos dourados.

"Você diz isso porque não está usando um de bico fino como esse. Ai! Esse treco tá pinicando" Kiba, que estava igualmente deslumbrante em seu longo azul - royal de alcinhas com strass, reclamava da peruca de longos cabelos lisos e negros que estava usando.

"Putz... Vocês são as duas travas mais feias que eu já vi na vida." Shikamaru comentou chocado enquanto era ignorado por Naruto e Kiba que pareciam extremamente empolgados representando seus papéis de 'menininhas'. Por estarem todos com as atenções voltadas para dentro da loja, não perceberam quando a porta se abriu e um time de okamas entrou na loja.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Um perguntou vendo Naruto e Kiba vestidos.

"Ah! Desculpe-nos. Como a loja estava vazia acabando entrando e mexendo..." Chouji ia começar a justificar o porque de haver dois travestis dentro da loja quando foi bruscamente interrompido/ignorado:

"Vocês não deveriam estar aqui ainda! O concurso já começou! Vão acabar perdendo a hora."

Um okama san puxou Naruto pela mão enquanto outro puxou Kiba e os levou para fora da loja em direção a parada. Os outros estudantes continuaram parados em um momento de choque devido a cena sem sentido que haviam acabado de presenciar.

"Deveríamos ir atrás deles. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer...." Ainda em estado de choque, Chouji comentou e, apesar de relutantes, todos foram em direção ao evento.

Do lado de fora da loja, estava absurdamente cheio. Um mar de gente de todo o tipo. Desde pessoas que você encontraria facilmente na escola ou no trabalho, até as drag queens mais purpurinadas e espalhafatosas. No meio de tudo estava o 'palco móvel' de Yamapi onde estava acontecendo uma espécie de desfile. Várias 'garotas' desfilavam sua 'beleza' para um grupo de 4 juízes, e entre essas 'garotas' estavam Naruto e Kiba.

"A gente vai lá, ou deixa a Nana e a Kiki terem seu momento diva-puro-looshu?" Sai perguntou repetindo os apelidos que o apresentador havia dado para Naruto e Kiba.

"Não tenho muita certeza se é saudável atravessar isso aí, não..." Sasuke comentou olhando para a multidão que os separava do palco.

Depois de um (vários) momento de hesitação o restante do grupo de amigos começou a cortar a multidão em direção ao palco. Passaram por um grupo fortões vestidos de marinheiros (vestidos é só uma maneira de dizer... porque na verdade eles estavam de sunga e chapéu) um grupo de garotas com orelhinhas de gatinhas e várias drags que chingavam os palavrões mais escabrosos porque não haviam conseguido entrar no concurso. Entre apertões, beliscões, passadas de mão na bunda e etc, os rapazes chegaram quase interos ao seu destino. Chegaram a tempo de ver Sheila Furacão recebendo a coroa de primeiro lugar e Dany Poderosa ao seu lado como Miss Simpatia. Kiba e Naruto estavam nas posições que indicavam último e penúltimo lugares respectivamente.

"Esses dois são tão incompetentes que nem competição de travesti conseguem ganhar." Comentou Shikamaru.

Estavam todos ovacionando as duas campeãs quando o apresentador (que era uma 'mulher' de, mais ou menos 1,90 de altura, plataformas roxas e macacão lilás com aplicações de purpurina prateada.) anunciou:

"E agora, como prêmio de consolação para as nossas últimas candidatas, o nosso príncipe, contratado por quase um olho da cara de tão caro, Yamashita Tomohisa, dará um beijo em cada uma!"

Nem a maquiagem exagerada do concurso foi o suficiente para esconder as expressões de pânico de Naruto e Kiba que, assim que realizaram o que estava prestes a acontecer, saíram correndo como o diabo corre da cruz.

"Valeu pela consideração mas nós já estamos bem consolados." Disse Kiba antes de empurrar Naruto em direção à saída mais próxima.

"Ei! Voltem aqui! Nós fizemos um depósito extra por conta desse beijo! Vocês não podem desperdiçar assim! Peeeguem essas duas " O apresentador gritava histericamente de cima do palco enquanto o garoto Uzumaki e o Inuzuka corriam com toda a parada gay atrás deles.

* * *

"Aaa~~ Definitivamente aquele spar foi a melhor coisa que nós encontramos nesse lugar. Já estava sentindo saudades da civilização." Ino comentava com uma voz satisfeita.

"É! Você não parece ser mesmo o tipo que gosta de coisas naturais. Dá para perceber pela cor do seu cabelo." Temari alfinetou.

As duas haviam começado uma guerra não declarada desde que haviam chegado à ilha. Na realidade as coisas não haveriam chegado a um ponto tão extremo se não fosse a teimosia de Ino. A loira decidiu que reconquistaria Shikamaru e voltou todas as suas armas contra a mais velha dos irmãos Sabakuno. Temari por sua vez, não teria nem percebido a existência de Ino se ela não fosse tão implicante. Como Neji não estava por perto, adotou a outra loira como sua nova vítima. No meio dessa 'competição' ficavam Hinata e Sakura sem ter muito o que fazer.

"Como se você pudesse falar muita coisa, não? Nunca vi japonês de cabelo loiro! Ou vai me dizer que sua avó era alemã?"

"Enquanto elas estão apenas espetando uma à outra, está tudo bem... Mas o que vamos fazer se hora começar a ficar sério?" Hinata perguntou em voz baixa para Sakura enquanto subiam as escadas a frente da pensão.

"Fingimos que não as conhecemos e saímos de perto enquanto elas se matam."

"Sakura chan!" Hinata protestou em voz baixa.

"O que é, Hinata?! Já viu o do braço da Temari? Eu que não quero saber de apanhar por tabela."

As quatro garotas passaram através da bela portaria da pensão Icha-Icha Paradise e enquanto atravessavam a recepção encontraram o proprietário, Jiraya, que disse com uma cara espantada:

"Meninas, não é que eu queira fazer fofoca, mas... acho que vocês estão perdendo tempo com aqueles garotos... Sabe alguns homens tem tendências diferentes dos outros... Gostam de coisas mais alegres e delicadas..."

"Do que está falando, Jiraya san?" Ino perguntou.

Jiraya indicou com a cabeça o sofá mais próximo e as meninas viram quatro dos meninos jogados com expressões de cansaço e próximo a eles dois travestis de maquiagem borrada.

"Mas que diabo é isso!" Sakura berrou quando viu Naruto.

"Sa – Sakura chan... Etto... Eu posso explicar..." O loiro gaguejou.

"Explicar o quê? Que eu meu namorado é travesti nas horas vagas? E que droga é essa, Kiba? Você também gosta de brincar de casinha?" A garota gritava sem pausa para respirar. Estava mais vermelha que um pimentão e uma veia enorme pulsava em seu pescoço para combinar com o olhar assassino que ficava cada vez mais intenso.

"Ha,ha... Não é nada disso! Era só uma brincadeira..." Kiba disse com um sorriso frouxo.

"Brincadeira o escambau! Vem comigo, Naruto!" A garota puxou o loiro pela orelha que saiu da sala entre gemidos e tentativas de explicação.

"Vocês acham que aqueles dois vão ?" Sai perguntou para Chouji que tinha uma expressão entre o medo e a pena.

* * *

"Aaahhh! Não tem nada mais agradável que as comemorações de ano novo no Japão! É tudo tão delicado e ao mesmo tempo cheio de vida! Sem contar como é romântico..." Ino comentava consigo mesma enquanto todos caminhavam pela praia.

Era o festival dos hanabis em Okinawa. Durante a virada do ano as pessoas queimavam fogos de artifício para comemorar o fim do ano velho e saudar a chegada do novo ano. As pessoas vestiam roupas típicas e iam para os locais das queimas de fogos onde era possível encontrar bancas que vendiam comidas típicas, jogos e souvenires. Em um evento como este o traje típico deve ser algo especial. As meninas passaram a tarde escolhendo os yukatas com as mais belas estampas e os adornos ideais para acompanha-lós.

Ino usava um yukata amarelo adornado com belas flores roxas e outras estampas em tons pastéis. Metade de seu longo cabelo loiro estava presa em um coque adornado com um enfeite floral. A outra metade caía sobre seus ombros e emoldurava ainda mais seu belo rosto.

Sakura vestia um yukata preto com belas flores estampadas em vários tons de vermelho e dourado. Estava com os longos cabelos cor-de-rosa presos em um coque e usava apenas um enfeite em forma de flor. Estava muito bonita pois o kimono mais sério se equilibrava com sua beleza rósea e a dava um ar mais maduro.

Hinata vestia um belo yukata branco com flores vem vários tons de azul e lilás. Tons claros realçavam ainda mais sua pele clara e a sua beleza angelical. Um obi azul marinho marcava a cintura fina e um lindo enfeite em forma de pente lilás e azul prendia o coque feito com seus longos cabelos.

Temari também estava muito bonita em seu yukata vermelho com estampas de momiji. Seu kimono tinha um ar de outono, o que a deixava mais delicada e feminina. Seus cabelos curtos estavam soltos. Eles chegavam à altura do pescoço e davam ao seu rosto um ar de boneca.

Os garotos estavam todos com o mesmo tipo de yukata masculino, variando apenas de cor, Naruto e Kiba de branco, Sasuke de azul, Shino (sempre com seus óculos escuros) Chouji e Shikamaru em um tom de amarelo claro.

Para os japoneses, assistir a queima dos fogos junto dos amigos e da pessoa amada era algo muito especial e romântico.

"Não vejo nada de romântico nisso." Sakura comentou emburrada. Ainda estava brava com Naruto. O garoto por sua vez caminhava em silêncio com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

"Pode até ser romântico para mim, Sakura e Hinata, mas não vejo nada para você. Que eu saiba os hanabis são românticos para os casais apaixonados... Onde está seu namorado mesmo?" Temari disse enquanto abraçava Shikamaru, que estava distraído e nem percebeu a confusão entre as duas.

"Se você além de gorda é cega. Deve ter banha tampando os seus olhos, deixe-me mostrá-lo a você queridinha." E agarrou Sai que estava observando as barraquinhas e estranhou o abraço da loira.

"Ai! O que é que você quer dessa vez?" Disse o moreno.

"Ok, ok. Que tal darmos uma volta por aí, comer alguma coisa e 11:45 nós nos encontramos aqui para vermos a queima dos fogos, ok?" Kiba sugeriu e todos concordaram. Shikamaru e Temari saíram primeiro em direção as bancas de jogos. Ino, vermelha de raiva, puxou Sai pelo braço e o arrastou na mesma direção que os dois. Kiba viu uma menina bonita e disse:

"Galera, acho que achei a nora que minha mãe andou pedido a Deus. Fui!"

Depois que o garoto Inuzuka saiu, um silêncio assombroso tomou conta do lugar. Naruto não dizia uma palavra desde que havia saído do quarto e Sakura estava com uma aura tão pesada e fria ao seu redor que já estava contaminando os outros.

"Er... Será que aqui vende algodão doce? Faz tempo que não como um..." Chouji disse na tentativa de quebrar o gelo.

Ninguém respondeu nada. Com a 1ª tentativa fracassada, o gordinho resolveu apelar para o plano B.

"Etto... Acho que vou procurar, ne? Quer vir Shino?" Disse tentando salvar o amigo.

"Com toda a certeza." O garoto sério o seguiu e os dois se afastaram.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Sakura saiu andando sozinha e Naruto soltou um longo e chateado suspiro.

"Por quanto tempo ela vai ficar com essa cara de limão azedo? Eu que tive que entrar naquela gaiola das loucas para salvar esse mongol não estou fazendo essa cara de cx." Disse Sasuke com toda a propriedade de pessoa muito tolerante e pacífica que é.

"Ela vai acabar me matando. Não me deixem sozinho com ela, onegai." Naruto cochichou com uma voz cavernosa perto da nuca de Sasuke que acabou levando um susto.

"Aaaaiii! Seu idiota!" O moreno deu um pulo e gritou. Era estranho ouvir a voz do loiro-raposa depois de tanto tempo calado.

"Eu to falando sério! Hinata, por todos os nossos anos de convivência e amizade. Não me deixa só com ela. Você sabe como ela é assustadora quando está brava." Naruto segurava a mão da amiga e olhava em seus olhos com cara de cachorro pidão.

"Na – Naruto kun..." Hinata gaguejou e começou a ficar vermelha da mesma forma que ficava tempos atrás quando falava com o garoto Uzumaki. Sasuke sentiu uma mistura de nó na garganta com enjôo de intoxicação alimentar.

"Ta ta bom, Naruto! A gente vai perder a nossa noite e o nosso bom humor com você e a Sakura, ta ok? Agora, solta a Hinata." Não dava para fingir que ver os dois juntos não irritava e causava ciúmes em Sasuke.

Os três amigos foram na mesma direção que Sakura. Alcançaram a garota de cabelos rosa quando ela estava na frente de uma barraquinha de lulas salgadas no espeto.

"Sakura chan, que tal comermos um oden? Ouvi falar muito do que é vendido nesse festival. Depois podemos comer maças do amor. O Naruto kun vai comprá-las para nós..." Hinata puxava assunto com a outra garota enquanto a levava para se sentar em uma das mesinhas de madeira da praça de alimentação.

Estava claro que ela estava se esforçando para ajudar Naruto. Sasuke sabia que quando Sakura estava irritada, Hinata costumava deixá-la se acalmar, mas agora estava tentando recuperar seu bom humor. Não se sentiu muito a vontade com essa situação. Sim, sabia que Naruto, Hinata e os outros eram amigos desde o útero praticamente e sabia que era egoísmo querer que ela o ignorasse só porque estavam namorando... Mas não podia evitar pensar que Hinata passou boa parte de sua vida apaixonada pelo bobão loiro. Sentiu o nó na garganta apertar ainda mais.

"Eu... Vou procurar o oden. Me esperem aqui." O garoto Uchiha se afastou do grupo forçando uma expressão calma apesar de estar um tanto contrariado. Não que não tivesse autoconfiança o suficiente para saber que Hinata o amava, mas não podia evitar ficar remoendo a imagem tão próxima dos dois...

Pensando bem, ele era o intruso nessa situação... Ele chegou e se intrometeu em uma amizade de anos... Algumas história são assim! Depois de anos que o verdadeiro destino se mostra... Além do mais o pai dela não gostava dele... Gostaria de Naruto?... Amigo de tantos anos da filha... Herdeiro de uma família honrada...

'Sem chance!' Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar todos os pensamentos contraditórios e confusos que se formavam em sua mente. O grande Uchiha Sasuke também se sentia inseguro no final das contas.

Perdido no meio de seus pensamentos, Sasuke não percebeu que aos poucos se afastava mais e mais do lugar onde Hinata e os outros estavam. Não percebeu que a atmosfera do lugar por onde caminhava era diferente. Parecia mais densa, enevoada. Pessoas que Sasuke julgava fantasiadas de Raposas, Texugos e outros animais passavam por ele. Crianças corriam brincando umas com as outras. Foi então que ele avistou uma banca de oden não muito distante.

Era como as típicas barracas de oden ou lamen japonesas. Um carrinho de madeira grande o suficiente para guardar um fogão com panelas, ingredientes e louças necessárias. Bancos na parte da frente e uma lona para proteger os clientes. O garoto sentou-se em um dos banquinhos e pediu 4 odens para viagem. Nem reparou que o vendedor que o atendia era, na verdade, uma raposa e não um homem.

"Você parece estar de cabeça cheia" Disse a Raposa com uma voz amigável.

"Este festival é um saco. Não tenho paciência para este tipo de coisa." Sasuke respondeu sem se importar em parecer antipático.

"O que gostaria de fazer no lugar de estar neste festival?" Perguntou a Raposa enquanto preparava as porções com uma habilidade impressionante o que forçou o garoto a finalmente olhar e perceber com quem estava conversando.

"Sei lá... Qualquer coisa que não envolvesse servir de cupido para dois irritantes com quem eu nem me importo..." Sasuke olhava com uma expressão confusa para o vendedor. Estaria sonhando ou será que o enjôo que sentiu há pouco era realmente intoxicação e ele estava delirando?

"Quanto custa?" Perguntou quando a Raposa, com um sorriso amigável, lhe entregou as 4 caixinhas de oden enroladas em uma toalha.

"1500 iens para os humanos." Disse sem perder o tom gentil.

"E sugiro que antes de voltar para o lugar de onde veio, passe na tenda no final deste corredor." Aconselhou a Raposa. "Aposto que poderá resolver seu problema lá."

Sasuke entregou o dinheiro e ainda chocado caminhou em direção a tenda que a Raposa indicara. Era uma tenda branca e alta com uma entrada circular destacada pela luz que vinha de seu interior. Sasuke hesitou em entrar. Seguiria o conselho de uma raposa? E desde quando raposas vendem oden e dão conselhos? Definitivamente era melhor ir embora e sair daquele lugar. Antes que pudesse se virar, duas menininhas com rostos muito parecidos saíram de dentro da tenda.

Uma tinha cabelos curtos e usava um vestidinho branco com uma fita vermelha na cintura e a outra tinha longas Maria-chiquinas e usava uma roupa que lembrava as versões masculinas das Gothic Lolitas japonesas. Elas puxaram Sasuke para dentro enquanto cantarolavam "Okyaku sama, okyaku sama~~!"

As duas colocaram Sasuke sentado uma mesa circular com apenas dois lugares. Parecia que já o estavam esperando, pois até seu chá já estava posto. Vista de dentro a tenda dava a impressão de estarem em uma dimensão diferente. Era como a sala de uma casa antiga e ampla mobilhada com móveis antigos. À frente de Sasuke havia uma porta de correr antiga japonesa, daquelas feitas de papel e bambu, onde é possível ver a silhueta das pessoas do outro lado.

O garoto ficou ali durante alguns segundos sozinhos, porém pareceu uma eternidade. Instantes depois uma mulher alta e extremamente branca saiu de detrás da porta. Ela sentou-se a frente de Sasuke e o encarou. Tinha longos cabelos negros, um sorriso irritante de quem sabe tudo no rosto e um olhar era penetrante. O garoto Uchiha não era o tipo que se intimidava fácil, mas toda aquela situação era demais para ele. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer. Foi então que ouviu a voz profunda da mulher dizer:

"Sua entrada aqui foi algo predestinado, então me conte o que realmente deseja e eu vou realizar o seu desejo."

Continua n.n

Vocabulário:

Ohayou - Bom dia

Hanabi - Fogos de artifício

Yukata - É uma espécie de kimono de verão. É mais leve que o kimono que nós conhecemos

Okama - Travesti

Etto - Algo como 'bem...' 'vejamos...' É uma expressão para encher lingüiça durante a fala

Momiji - É uma árvore de folhas marrons típica do Japão... Lembra bem de longe aquela folha da bandeira do canadá

Obi - É aquela faixa que as japonesas usam na cintura para sustentar o kimono

Oden - É um tipo de macarrão com caldo e legumes japonês.

Ien - Dinheiro japonês

Okyaku sama - Cliente

A - HÁ! Para quem cogitou essa possibilidade, não eu não morri. XD~

Olha, peço mil perdões, galera! Enrolei tanto que tô até com vergonha... 2 anos quase... acho que vcs até já tinham desistido de ler a fic T-T

Juro que dessa vez eu termino! Para me redimir escrevi outro capítulo, que já tah até pronto! Posto na semana que vem, e dessa vez é semana que vem msm xD

Gente, não era minha intenção voltar com a fic agora(do msm jeito que não era minha intenção abandona-la, simplesmente aconteceu.) MAS aí eu resolvi ler as reviews de vcs de novo e, nossa, vcs não tem idéia de como vcs são lindos! Sério! minha vontade de escrever ficou tão grande que no msm dia eu terminei um capítulo que estava travado a 2 anos. Amo vcs muito (L)

Sobre esse capítulo, acho que quem conhece XXXHolic percebeu a atmosfera típica e a loja da nossa querida Yuuko aparecendo no finalzinho. Adoro Holic e td o que é da CLAMP (L)

Como eu comentei no primeiro capítulo DAITE SEÑORITA é o nome de uma música e que canta é o Yamashita Tomohisa (sim ele existe de verdade, mas é menos prego que na fic XD). Para quem ficou curioso, aqui vai o pv legendado:

www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=yUxIzNG-ex4

Por favor, substituam o (ponto) por um ponto normal. O FF tá de sacanagem comigo e não consigo colocar o link XP

A tradução tá legal mas... Tá bem meia boca XP Não quero parecer chata ou presunçosa aqui, mas eu teria traduzido de outra forma. De qlr jeito agradeço muito quem teve o trabalho de traduzir e legendar o vídeo. Sei que isso vai dar um nó na cabeça de vcs, afinal eu enfiei o Yamapi no meio da fic, mas qnd vi esse pv enxerguei o Sasuke. O menino com fones de ouvido ao redor do pesqueço que briga com alguns marginaizinhos para salvar alguém... Então tentem ver essa música como uma fala do Sasuke para a Hinata.

Agora as respostas direitinho:

**marcy bolger**- Hey! Obrigada^^

Espero que vc goste dos próximos episódios tbm^^

Bjos

**gesy**- AUSHIuahiHA Pronto! Espero que vc goste do final tbm^^

Prometo que não demoro a postar^^

**yami-kouyou**- Ne! Sasuke safadinho =x

Tah atualizada^^

Obrigada por ler^^v

**Dany Uchiha**- Vou siiiiiim!^^

Não queria ter parado de escrever, mas sabe qnd vc tem um bloqueio e não consegue por uma frase decente no word? Foi assim q eu fiquei T-T

Mas agora já tá td resolvido^^

Bjos

**FranHyuuga** - Obrigadaaaaaa~~

Demorei mas vou terminar sim^^ Fiquei remoendo essa fic um tempão mas agora a ideia saiu de onde tinha se escondido^^

**Misashi Jiyuu **- Ooh, obrigada!^^ Vou continuar sim, pode deixar^^

**Mayza**- Sasuke se revelando nesse capítulo, ne?! XD

Espere até o próximo então XD

bjos e obrigada pela review^^

**Rah-sensei **- Rah-sensei!!! Eu que peço desculpas pelo sumiço agora T-T

Minha vida ficou uma bagunça e minha cabeça esvaziou de idéias XP Mas agora a coisa vai andar de novo!

Bjões!

**Tia-Lulu**- auhSiusiuHIAUHSIuahs Não foi nesse mas será np próximo capítulo que teremos umas gotas de lemon no meio do nosso docinho XD

Deu um trabaaalho, mas ficou bom... espero XD Capítulo que vem, prometo que terá a cena de lemon!

**nyo-mila**- Nossa! Esse lemon acho que o reescrevi umas 20 vezes! Estava ficando... lemon demais para um fic colegial XD

Espero que goste do final!

Bjos

**Schne Hissi**- Ooooooooi!

Desculpe ter sumido T-T

Mas dessa vez eu fiz que nem diz na música do roberto carlos, Voltei para ficar XD

Espero que vc goste da música XD A acho tão divertida! Qnd eu for ao Japão vai ser a primeira música que eu vou cantar em algum karaoke XD

**Erica W. M**. - Adolescecia.... me lembro dessa fase... memórias tão distantes XD

Tô brincando XD Mas o Sasuke tah se revelando msm! Queria que o Kishimoto tivesse piedade de nós e começasse a usar melhor os personagens dele e contar esse tipo de coisa. Como eles estão psicologicamente, se já resolveram seus conflitos. Naruto ta meio que carente disso.

**Psycho Itachi**- Pode seixar que vou colocar o lemon de uma forma que vc possa pular sem ler e não fique sem entender o resto da fic^^

espero que goste do capítulo final tbm^^ Bjos


	13. O que ela realmente sente

Bom, último capítulo, doce mas com umas pitadinhas picantes -uuuui-.

Vocês não imaginam como esse capítulo deu trabalho! Eu pensei, escrevi, deletei, escrevi de novo, apaguei outra vez e escrevi mais umas trinta vezes por isso demorei para postar. Tipo, queria manter o clima de amor inocente e casual entre esses dois, mas queria de verdade colocar algumas cenas mais calientes, foi então que descobri que sou o tipo de pessoa que tem problemas em escrever hentais românticos... Talvez não fique tão meiguinho qnt deveria ser, mas me esforcei muito para que ficasse -punho do esforço-

Destaquei esses hentais, como no capítulo passado, para aqueles que não gostam muito desse tipo de coisa em fics poder pular sem problemas. n.n

Vou sumir durante uns dias para trabalhar uma idéia que apareceu na minha cabeça e que eu fiquei mega empolgada! Assim que estiver decente eu volto para os braços de vcs xD

_Flashbacks_

'Pensamentos'

_Hentai_

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto e todos os outros animes legais que apareceram nessa fic (lê-se: Sailor Moon, Rurouni Kenshin, XXXHolic, Ouran High School, Tokyo Babilon, Negima e os outros que eu esqueci) infelizmente não são meus mas a galera que os criou quiser me dar, vou viver o resto da minha vida feliz com os direitos autorais enriquecendo a minha conta bancária -dá estrelinha-

_**Daite, Señorita!**_

**CAP.13 – O que ela realmente sente**

"Sakura chan~~ Olha só o que eu consegui para você na pescaria!" Naruto gritava enquanto corria em direção à namorada com uma empolgação sem prescedentes.

Quase duas horas já haviam se passado desde que Sasuke havia saíra para comprar o oden, porém até agora nem sinal do Uchiha. Hinata havia ficado sozinha tentando ajudar o casal de amigos, porém o problema é que o clima entre os dois não havia melhorado nem um pouco. Sakura estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'agua e continuava emburrada enquanto Naruto se esforçava ao máximo para melhorar a situação.

Sakura pegou o ursinho de pelúcia marrom, olhou bem para o seu rostinho feliz e com uma expressão totalmente vazia jogou o brinquedo por cima do ombro. Naruto soltou um pequeno grito em protesto. Hinata estava ficando duplamente preocupada. Com Sasuke e consigo mesma, afinal a saúde mental de ninguém aguenta esse tipo de situação por muito tempo.

"Tadinho do ursinho, Sakura chan..." Naruto dizia com uma voz chorosa, enquanto ia buscar o pobre brinquedo que caiu alguns metros longe, perto de uma banquinha de yakissoba e estava prestes a ser pisoteado.

"Sakura chan! Até quando você vai ficar assim com ele? Entendo que você tenha ficado brava mas isso já está ficando ridículo!" Hinata mantinha o tom de voz usual apesar de estar dando uma bronca em Sakura. Ela conhecia o jeito extremista da garota Haruno, mas não dava para aguentar ver loiro se esforçar tanto em vão.

"Você fala isso porque não foi o seu namorado que quase beijou o Yamapi!" A rósea respondeu rabugenta.

"Mas não beijou, não é?! Ele estava apenas brincando... Tá as coisas fugiram um pouco do controle, mas está tudo bem agora, não? Tudo bem ficar brava, mas você já está passando dos limites com essa briga!" A Hyuuga disse um pouco irritada. Hinata não ficava brava facilmente, mas qualquer tipo de injustiça lhe tirava do sério. Ao ver o sempre gentil rosto de Hinata com as sobrancelhas franzidas, em um claro sinal de irritação, Sakura suspirou e disse:

"Tá, eu admito! Estou mesmo exagerando de propósito! Mas é porque..." A garota hesitou um pouco. "Não estou certa se é mesmo o Naruto o que eu quero para mim... Digo, estou com medo de no final de tudo me arrepender e acabar o machucando." A rósea dizia em um tom de quem pede ajuda.

"Quer acabar como a Ino chan que só percebeu o valor do Shikamaru kun quando ele resolveu seguir em frente?" Hinata disse com uma franquesa assustadora. Ouvindo aquilo Sakura abaixou o olhar em uma expressão mista de insegurança e tristeza. Hinata suspirou e disse olhando na direção do garoto Uzumaki.

"Você lembra a primeira vez que nós o vimos? Aquele dia no jardim de infância? Quando ele brigou com aqueles meninos mais velhos só para te defender... E não adianta me olhar assim que foi para te defender, sim! Não era eu quem estava chorando porque minha boneca que estava perdendo a cabeça e os cabelos." Hinata disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Ele não estava me defendendo... Estava só tentando aparecer. Esse bobão. Sempre foi cabeça oca. Apanhou horrores aquele dia." Sakura disse com uma pontinha de saudosismo e felicidade na voz. As duas observavam Naruto pegar o ursinho, sacudir a poeira dele e falar alguma coisa com uma cara de choro.

"É... Ele é mesmo um cabeça oca, mas também é extremamente verdadeiro e puro. Nada no Naruto kun é fingimento. Ele sempre foi expontâneo, divertido, corajoso e o mais importante de tudo: Ele sempre gostou de você. Ele te fará feliz de qualquer jeito, mesmo que isso esgote as forças dele." Hinata acrescentou virando-se para a amiga. "Você me disse que queria tentar gostar de quem gosta de você, mas como pode fazer isso com o coração fechado desse jeito? Como o Naruto kun pode provar que te ama se você afasta todas as tentativas dele e sempre o maltrata quando ele comete um erro?" Durante alguns instantes a garota Haruno ficou calada, talvez pensando no que a amiga disse. Então Hinata sorriu e disse segurando uma das mão de Sakura:

"Algumas coisas na vida se resumem na seguinte frase: Um encontro, uma chance. Deixe a oportunidade passar e não poderá voltar atrás. Então, se for tentar, tente de verdade, ne?" Sakura olhava a amiga um tanto surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir. A doce Hinata era definitivamente uma das melhores pessoas para se pedir conselhos. Ela tinha uma sensibilidade única e conseguia ver os vários lados de uma mesma situação. Mesmo quando a outra pessoa precisa ouvir palavras duras, ela sempre se mostra disposta a ajudar.

"Pobre ursinho... Quase virou ingrediente de molho de yakissoba..." Naruto voltou ainda sacudindo a poeira de cima do brinquedo. Sakura observou o garoto sentar-se na cadeira em frente à ela. A expressão chateada de Naruto a fez refletir no que acabara de ouvir de Hinata.

"Ele vai ficar realmente bem em cima da minha escrivaninha..." A rósea comentou enquanto pegava o ursinho das mãos do Uzumaki. Fitou o brinquedo por alguns isntantes e disse sorrindo: "Vamos tomar uma raspadinho, Naruto?" Quando o garoto percebeu a expressão limpa e afetuosa de Sakura e compreendeu que ela havia abaixado a guarda, soltou um largo sorriso e disse:

"Yoshi! Mas eu vou querer uma de morango."

Hinata sentiu-se feliz e aliviada por finalmente ver aquela cena. Sakura era uma menina muito incostante, explosiva e extremista, mas como todos os seres humanos também estava buscando a felicidade e o caminho para ela as vezes é confuso e cheio de pedras. Erros fazem parte de tudo, o importante é saber remediá-los.

Falando em caminhos e pedras, onde Sasuke teria se metido? A herdeira Hyuuga levantou-se e olhou em volta e não viu nem sinal de seu namorado. Procurou na manga do yukata o celular. Já estava preocupada, afinal, duas horas é tempo o suficiente para dar 3 voltas em todo o festival. Discou o número do celuar do garoto que caiu direto na caixa postal.

'Onde você está, Sasuke kun...' A garota repetia mentalmente. Como se não bastasse o desaparecimento do namorado, em poucos minutos daria meia noite e, se ele não aparecesse, acabariam perdendo a queima dos fogos. Sem contar que ficar sozinha em um lugar estranho não era a melhor sensação do mundo. Hinata olhou para o céu. Noite densa, cravejada de brilhantes longínquos... Suspirou.

De repente sentiu sua cintura laçada por alguém. Só teve tempo de reconhecer os olhos de ônix à sua frente antes de ter seus lábios tomados pelos do Uchiha. Era um beijo cheio de paixão e saudade, como se estivessem separados ha anos.

"Sasuke kun, onde esteve? Estava ficando preocupada com v..." A Hyuuga disse antes de ter seus lábios tomados novamente.

"Se eu contasse você não acreditaria, Hyuuga Hime!" Sasuke disse afastando-se dos lábios da garota com um leve sorriso. Seu olhar estava diferente, havia um brilho novo como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir um tesouro ou algo muito precioso. "Vamos! Se não vamos acabar perdendo a queima de fogos!" O Uchiha segurou a mão da herdeira Hyuuga e caminharam em direção à praia. Hinata impressionou-se com o excesso de vitalidade que o garoto demonstrava. Riu para si mesma. Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, fez muito bem para Sasuke.

* * *

"Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco..." A contagem regressiva havia começado. Sasuke e Hinata, assim como os demais casais na praia, estavam abraçados esperando anciosos pelas flores de fogo que logo desabrochariam no céu. "...quatro, três, dois, UM!"

O som dos fogos queimando, introduzia o espetáculo de cores e brilho. Flores vermelhas, dragões de fogo, estrelas prateadas, acima do mar as centelhas flamejantes formavam vários desenhos na noite escura. Na praia, as pessoas assistiam a tudo atentas e maravilhadas. Hinata desviou o olhar dos fogos e fitou o perfil de Sasuke por um tempo. Sob a pouca iluminação do lugar, o contraste de seus cabelos negros com sua pele muito clara se intensificava. A luz dos fogos banhava sua pele em vários tons de vermelho, dourado, verde entre outras cores vivas. Os olhos profundamente negros, geralmente tão misteriosos, agora estavam atentos e refletiam o brilho dos hanabis. Ele definitivamente ficava bem vestido com roupas tradicionais japonesas! Ficava másculo e seus ombros largos destacavam a "linha V" de suas costas. Sasuke definitivamente era muito bonito... Hinata sentiu o rosto corar. Naquele momento não conseguia acreditar na sua sorte. Era amada e amava o garoto mais perfeito que já conheceu em sua vida. Bonito, gentil (apesar de tentar esconder isso), inteligente, elegante e com um bom coração. Fazia sentido tantas garotas quererem Uchiha Sasuke só para si.

O garoto percebeu o olhar da namorada sobre si e o retribuiu enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Definitivamente algo havia acontecido ao garoto. Ele continuava sério, porém estava mais suave e seu olhar mais manso. Havia em seu rosto uma expressão plácida e satisfeita. Hinata sorriu e perguntou sem tom de acusação na voz:

"Sasuke kun, o que aconteceu com o oden que você foi comprar?" O Uchiha, com um leve sorriso, disse:

"Tive que usá-lo como pagamento."

Hinata pareceu um tanto confusa com essa resposta, mas Sasuke ria internamente. As palavras daquela mulher definitivamente colocaram um fim a qualquer dúvida que ele poderia ter.

* * *

_"Sua entrada aqui foi algo predestinado, então me conte __o que realmente deseja e eu vou realizar." A voz daquela mulher era profunda e cada palavra sua soava como um feitiço. _

_Sasuke havia entrado na tenta por um motivo que ele próprio desconhecia. __Seu interior era decorado de uma forma parecida com as casas comuns japonesas, porém o clima do ambiente não lembrava em nada o Japão. O ar daquele lugar era pesado, como pudesse cortá-lo com uma faca, e pairava no ambiente um aroma de um incenso que Sasuke não soube dizer qual era, mas que era muito bom. Não se sentia desconfortável ali, apenas estranho. No centro da sala onde estavam havia uma mesa circular com apenas dois lugares. Em uma estava o herdeiro Uchiha e na outra aquela mulher extremamente branca. Apesar de o garoto ter praticamente invadido a tenda, ela não se mostrava surpresa ou irritada, apenas o olhava como se já o estivesse esperando._

_"Meu nome é Hajiwara Yuuko, sou a dona desta loja" Ela disse encarando Sasuke no fundo dos olhos. As pessoas sempre disseram que o olhar do Uchiha caçula era penetrante, mas é só porque, provavelmente, nunca viram o olhar desta "Yuuko". Não havia como fugiu dele, o garoto se sentia capturado pelos olhos dela como uma presa hipnotizada pelo predador._

_"Loja...?__" O garoto repetiu débilmente._

_"Sim, uma loja muito especial__. Se você conseguiu entrar aqui é porque precisa da minha ajuda." A mulher disse calmamente desviando os olhos de Sasuke para beber um gole de chá._

_"Você está enganada. Não era minha intenção entrar aqui..."_

_"Eu sei! Por isso que Maru chan e Moro chan tiveram que te arrastar para dentro." Yuuko disse cortando a fala de Sasuke. "Já disse que sua vinda aqui fazia parte do seu destino imutável. Não entrar não era uma opção."_

_"Olha... Eu odeio esse papo de destino! Se quer me vender alguma coisa, eu até te ouço, mas não apela, ta?" O moreno disse em um tom levemente irritado. Conversas com este tema lhe lembravam Neji e sua paranóia. "E então... Que tipo de coisas você vende aqui?" Não dava para negar que o Uchiha mais novo estava curioso sobre aquele lugar._

_"Desejos. Pague o preço e terá o que quer." Ela disse apoiando o queixo nas mãos._

_"Ótimo. Outra prova de que não tenho nada para fazer aqui. Já tenho tudo o que desejo, agora se me der licença..." Sasuke disse fazendo menção de levantar quando Yuuko cortou-o novamente:_

_"Tem certeza, Uchiha Sasuke, que não deseja nada? Nem algo como respostas para suas dúvidas..." _

_Sasuke sentou-se novamente. Como ela sabia seu nome? Não se recordava de ter dito... E como ela poderia saber sobre suas dúvidas? Ele nem ao menos as tinha verbalizado! Era algo que estava dentro de sua mente apenas... _

_"Existe um__a pessoa... importante para mim" Ele começou "Mas, por mais que eu queira estar com ela, algo parece estar fora do lugar. Eu não me encaixo ao seu lado..." Disse na esperança que a mulher entendesse sem que ele precisasse dizer com todas as letras._

_"Hunf..." Ela suspirou em um tom de desaprovação. "Então você é igual aos outros..." Ela olhou o garoto com um olhar de misto de reprovação e pena, o que irritou o garoto._

_"Que outros?" Ele disse tentando controlar a raiva na voz._

_"Todos os outros 'você'." Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e bebericou novamente seu chá. "As pessoas costumam acreditar que em toda a existência só existe o universo no qual elas vivem. Porém, isso é tão mentira quanto acreditar que não há um ser que criou todas as coisas existentes." Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas._

_"Você está falando de universos paralelos? Olha, moça, é uma teoria muito boa para filmes do Steven Spielberg, mas se acha que eu vou perder meu tempo ouvindo isso, definitivamente, você se enganou. " O Uchiha disse com desdém, mas não se arriscou a tentar sair novamente. Queria, mesmo que inconscientemente, ouvir o final da história. A mulher riu e continuou:_

_"Bom, para as pessoas que não tem consciência disto realmente parece história dos filmes de ficção científica, mas para nós, que estamos habituados à essa verdade, é tão óbvio quando o fato de a água ser molhada." Os dois se encararam durante alguns instantes. Não havia o que dizer. Sasuke achava toda aquela situação uma loucura sem fim. Estava quase mandando a mulher se catar quando ela recomeçou._

_"Nessas outras dimensões existem outros de cada um de nós. A mesma aparência, a mesma alma, porém pessoas completamente diferentes vivendo vidas diferentes. O que me surpreende é que no caso de vocês, além da alma, vocês parecem dividir o mesmo problema." Yuuko gesticulou com as mãos de uma forma desdenhosa. Sasuke franziu a testa._

_"Poderia explicar melhor?" _

_"Todos vocês são inseguros e covardes quando se trata daquela pessoa... Acho que neste mundo ela se chama Hyuuga Hinata." A mulher disse olhando para o teto e batendo o indicador no queixo. "Tenho que admitir que o caso de vocês é bem interessante. As vezes uma pessoa morre sem conhecer a sua alma gêmea, porém todos vocês a encontraram." A mulher comentou com um tom levemente admirado._

_"Quer dizer... Hinata é..." As palavras não saíram, mas a mulher entendeu:_

_"Unmei no hito? É sim. Mas como eu ia dizendo todos vocês são iguais... Um cientista apaixonado por sua criação¹, vários estudantes vivendo o primeiro amor, um assassino de aluguel que não consegue matar seu alvo², um ninja renegado, entre tantos outros. Não me entenda mal, digo covardes no sentido de que não terem a confiança necessária para amar. Sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos...Vocês todos são fortes e firmes, mas sempre vacilam perante aqueles olhos perolados." Sasuke franziu a testa, e disse:_

_"__Você disse que atenderia o que pedisse, não é? Então esse é o meu desejo: Não quero mais ter dúvidas quanto a isso. Quero ser confiante o bastante para enfrentar todos os obstáculos que vierem."_

_Yuuko ouvia __ o desejo de Sasuke sem nenhuma expressão. Quando o garoto terminou de falar ela deu um sorriso leve e bebeu mais um gole de seu chá. Devolveu a xícara ao pires e disse olhando para o Uchiha:_

_"Não posso te ajudar__."_

_"Quê?! Como assim não pode! Você me vem com toda essa conversa de destinos, outros mundos e desejos e agora diz que não pode fazer nada!" Sasuke reclamou indignado._

_"Eu sei! Desculpe! Mas é que você não me pediu o que estava destinado a ser pedido!" Yuuko juntou as mãos na frente do rosto e disse com um sorriso satisfeito apesar de tudo._

_"Você deveria ter me pedido para afastar os obstáculos da relação de você__s, mas me pediu algo que só você pode fazer." A mulher respirou e segui com a explicação: "A vida é um conjunto de escolhas. A todos os momentos estamos fazendo escolhas. Sim ou não. A cada escolha que fazemos uma nova dimensão se abre e segue com a escolha que deixamos de fazer. Eis o motivo de existirem tantos outros mundos. O destino é algo que existe, porém pessoas com força de vontade ou obstinação o suficiente são capazes de mudá-lo. Como o seu outro 'eu' que renegou a terra natal, escolheu se afastar do seu verdadeiro amor e seguir uma vida de ódio e vingança. Esse foi o destino que ele escolheu e não o que lhe foi traçado." Sasuke ouvia atentamente a explicação. "Se você deseja algo que pode fazer por si só, eu não posso interferir. E jogar ilicitamente com o destino das pessoas é algo muito perigoso." Yuuko concluiu._

_"Quer dizer que__, no final das contas, você não pôde fazer nada por mim?" O garoto perguntou desgostoso._

_"Claro que pude. C__ontei em quem está amarrado o seu akai ito. Isso não te dá mais coragem para fazer o que for preciso fazer?" _

_"Hum... é..." O garoto assentiu._

_"Ótimo! Agora pague pelos meus serviço__s. Quero esse oden da Raposa. É o melhor oden de todo este mundo." Yuuko disse com um sorriso extremamente satisfeito por conseguir algo tão bom com tão pouco esforço._

* * *

'Aquela pilantra... ' Sasuke lembrava-se do que aconteceu na tenda da advinha abraçado a Hinata enquanto os últimos hanabis estouravam no céu.

Aos poucos o lugar foi ficando vazio e restavam apenas algumas pessoas ao redor das fogueiras acesas na areia. O grupo de amigo de Tókio não fugia a regra. Apesar de terem assistido a queima dos fogos cada um em um canto da praia, aos poucos foram se encontrando e agora estavam conversando. Todos riam e faziam piadas com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Ino, ao lado de Sai, encarava mortalmente Temari, que ignorando o olhar odioso da loira do outro lado da fogueira, abraçava Shikamaru. À direita de Ino estavam Sasuke, Hinata, Shino e Chouji, que aproveitou a fogueira para assar batatas doces. Kiba, que estava calado devido ao fora épico que levou, estava à esquerda de Sai juntamente com Sakura e Naruto. O loiro Uzumaki estava particularmente empolgado e falava o tempo todo. Parecia querer compensar o tempo que ficou calado.

À medida que as horas foram avançando o também frio foi aumentando. Sasuke segurou uma das mão de sua namorada e percebeu que ela estava gelada.

"Quer voltar para o hotel?" Perguntou ele constatando que além de frio, já estava bem tarde. Hinata assentiu com a cabeça e ambos se levantaram, despediram-se dos amigos e começaram a caminhar de volta. O hotel era muito próximo da praia, 10 minutos de caminhada a passos lentos era o suficiente para chegar.

"Gostou dos fogos?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Muito. Fizemos bem de ter escolhido Okinawa. É um lugar lindo." Hinata disse com sua voz gentil.

"Podemos voltar aqui na nossa lua-de-mel ou em alguma viagem com nossos filhos... Se bem que eu gostaria de ir à Bora-Bora também..." Sasuke dizia pensativo olhando para o céu.

"Lu – lua-de-mel?" Hinata perguntou sentindo o rosto corar fortemente.

"Sim! Vamos nos casar, não?" O Uchiha afirmou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. "Ou você pretende roubar a minha pureza e não casar comigo depois disso, Hyuuga Hinata?" Brincou o garoto.

"Na- não é que... Isso foi meio repentino..." Ela comentou com um sorriso envergonhado.

Sasuke parou e virou-se para a garota a sua frente. Ele pegou sua mão alva e entrelaçou seu dedo mindinho ao dela.

"Os meus caminhos estão ligados a você, Hinata. Não vou deixar que você se afaste de mim."

Chegando ao hotel os dois atravessaram a silenciosa recepção. Não havia ninguém ali além do atendente que estava pescando atrás do balcão de tanto sono. Os dois subiram silenciosamente as escadas e caminharam até o quarto andar onde estavam hospedados. Tudo estava muito quieto, afinal os poucos hóspedes que não estavam nas comemorações de fim de ano, já estavam dormindo naquele horário. Sasuke passou pela entrada de seu quarto e levou Hinata ao dela. A garota abriu a porta e virou-se de volta para o Uchiha. Antes de se despedir, Sasuke segurou uma das mãos delicadas da morena e acariciou seu rosto dando-lhe um beijo suave na testa.

"Oyasumi..." Ele disse se afastando. Porém a garota não soltou sua mão.

"Sasuke kun... Acha mesmo que vamos nos casar?" Ouvindo aquela pergunta o garoto suspirou e disse:

"Disse ao seu pai que não vou te entregar para nenhum perdedor. Nem que eu tenha que te roubar dos Hyuuga, mas você ficará comigo... Enquanto quiser ficar, é claro." Ele acrescentou olhando nos seus olhos. Aproximou-se e a beijou novamente. Quando fez menção de se afastar novamente sentiu-se novamente impedido pela Hyuuga. Ela não queria deixá-lo ir.

"Hinata..." O Uchiha pareceu um tanto surpreso com a atitude da garota. Ela o envolveu com os braços e disse enquanto repousava a cabeça nos ombros do garoto:

"Também quero que o meu destino ao seu de uma vez por todas, Sasuke kun..." O garoto entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Apertou os braços ao redor dela e perguntou em seu ouvido.

"Tem certeza disso?"

"Nunca estive tão certa. Quero que seja você o primeiro e o único." A voz suave de Hinata soou em um tom decidido. Ela se afastou do garoto e o puxou pela mão direita para dentro do quarto.

_Sasuke __fechou a porta atrás de si, porém não acendeu a luz. A lua da lua que entrava pela janela de cortinas abertas era o suficiente para criar uma penunbra confortável aos olhos. Os dois adolescentes se derretiam em um beijo apaixonado enquanto desmanchavam o laço e os nós do yukata que o Uchiha vestia. Sasuke jogou a peça em algum canto do quarto ficando apenas com a calça da parte de baixo da roupa. Hinata não teve como não reparar em seu belo físico. O garoto tinha um belo abdômen bem desenhado, tórax bem definido, braços fortes e ombros largos. Nada de músculos exagerados, mas tinha um corpo incrível para um garoto da sua idade. _

_Beijando cada pedaço da suave pele que era exposta, Sasuke desfazia lentamente o obi do belo yukata de Hinata, Com os braços envoltos no pescoço do garoto, a herdeira Hyuuga apenas se deixava levar por aquela sensação prazerosa que ele lhe proporcionava. Quando a última faixa foi removida, o Uchiha afastou o vestido dos ombros da garota e o jogou de lado. Pegou a garota no colo, Sasuke a deitou na cama. Fitou seus olhos durante um instante e disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto:_

_"Esta também será minha primeira vez, Hinata..." As mãos de Hinata acariciavam os cabelos negros da nuca de Sasuke quando ela respondeu com um leve sorriso:._

_"Que bom que estamos começando isso juntos, Sasuke kun..." _

_Sentiu novamente os lábios famintos do moreno tomarem os seus. Sua língua explorava cada parte de sua boca e fazia seu sangue ferver. O Uchiha sugava e mordiscava a pele macia de seu pescoço causando arrepios na Hyuuga, suas mãos cada vez mais encontravam permissão para explorar livremente o corpo da garota. Ele já havia removido seu sutiã quando suas mãos desceram do farto busto em direção à virilha._

_O Uchiha__ podia sentia o sangue pulsando dentro de todas as veias de seu corpo enquanto retirava a última peça que cobria o corpo de Hinata sem retirar os olhos de dentro dos dela. Afastou seu corpo do dela para retirar de uma vez aquele último limite. Apesar da penumbra do quarto conseguia vê-la muito bem. Hinata tinha um corpo lindo. Seios fartos, uma cintura fina, quadris arredondados e seu rosto pálido estava angelicalmente corado. Sasuke a observou durante alguns instantes. Diante desse olhar tão cheio de desejo e admiração do garoto, a Hyuuga corou violentamente e escondeu o busto entre os braços. Sasuke sorriu e disse em seu ouvindo enquanto separava seus braços:_

_"Não se esconda, Hinata. Você não faz idéia do quanto é linda..."_

_O Uchiha caminhava com os lábios em direção ao busto de Hinata enquanto a garota afundava os dedos nos negros cabelos do rapaz. A pele de Hinata tinha um cheiro doce, como sua personalidade, mas também exalava a sensualidade que ela sempre escondeu com seu jeito tímido. _

_A garota soltou um gemido contido quando os lábios mornos do Uchiha tomaram seus mamilos. Enquanto a língua de Sasuke brincava com um deles, o outro era estimulado cada vez mais pelas mãos habilidosas do jovem Uchiha. Ela corou com o contato tão íntimo que estavam tendo. Sasuke, apesar de inexperiente, era um amante habilidoso, o jeito como ele a olhava, como falava em seu ouvido, como a tocava, fazia Hinata sentir-se a mulher mais amada que já existiu._

_Com os lábios__ unidos os dela, envolveu a garota pela cintura e ajoelhou-se na cama fazendo-a sentar-se a sua frente. Hinata, então decidiu não ser apenas passiva. Suas mãos desceram dos cabelos negros do Uchiha para seus braços, traçando a linha dos músculos. _

_"Sasuke kun..." Suspiros escapavam por entre seus lábios enquanto dava leves mordidas no lábio inferior do garoto e passava lentamente a beijar seu queixo e caminhar em direção ao pomo-de-adão. Ela fazia pequenas sucções entre um beijo e outro, prendendo a pele clara do Uchiha alguns segundos entre seus lábios._

_'Isto vai deixar algumas belas marcas amanhã...' Sasuke pensava enquanto ainda se sentia um pouco surpreso pela atitude de sua doce Hinata. Sorriu internamente. As mãos do garoto seguraram os seios da Hyuuga e começaram novamente a estimular seus mamilos rosados. Hinata deixou a cabeça pender para trás enquanto gemia com o toque de Sasuke, que tomou sua boca em outro beijo apaixonado._

_Ele levou suas mãos do busto de Hinata em direção as coxas da garota e, após deita-se novamente sobre ela, desenhava com os dedos os contornos externos de sua coxa esquerda e os internos de sua coxa direita. Hinata sussurrava ao ouvido de Sasuke a cada toque mais ousado que o garoto fazia. Este por sua vez beijava-lhe o pescoço e o colo. Quando beijou seus lábios, Hinata segurou o beijo e o aprofundou em algo mais intenso e faminto. Sasuke já havia entendido o que ela estava querendo lhe dizer._

_O garoto desabotou o cinto e jogou suas calças perto do local onde estava o yukata de Hinata. Enquanto se envolviam em outro beijo provocante, uma das mãos do Uchiha encaixou-se entre as pernas de Hinata, na área mais íntima de seu corpo. A garota gemeu um pouco mais alto com esse contato tão novo e prazeroso._

_Sasuke deu um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir a reação da garota e começou a estimulá-la com seus dedos. Hinata gemia de prazer ao sentir Sasuke brincando com seu corpo intocado. Sua respiração estava mais rápida e a cada simples movimento que ele fazia, sentia seu corpo ficando mais e mais úmido. O próprio Sasuke estava em um dilema, pois, mais do que nunca, sentia cada parte de seu membro pulsando preso em sua roupa íntima. A única peça de tecido que separava seu corpo do de Hinata._

"_Sasuke.. Kun...." Ela chamava enquanto ele mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha._

_Hinata gemia e mordia os próprios lábios devido às sensações que Sasuke estava criando. Desejando que ele também sentisse o mesmo, lentamente moveu as mãos do peito do garoto, em direção ao volume que havia entre suas pernas. Ao alcançá-lo, Hinata sentiu sua mão fricciar algo macio, porém rígido. Sasuke soltou um gemido devido ao contato._

_"Quer realmente brincar com meu corpo, Hinata?" Sasuke sussurrou com um tom malicioso em seu ouvido e começou a retirar a samba-canção que vestia. O último limite que separava seus corpos. _

_Hinata estendeu a mão e alcançou o topo do, desta vez totalmente exposto, membro do garoto Uchiha. Esse era definitivamente o contato mais ousado que já tivera com alguém. Com a palma da mão a Hyuuga fazia movimentos para cima e para baixo. Primeiramente devagar, depois aumentando aos poucos a velocidade dos movimentos e novamente diminuindo. A respiração do garoto Uchiha foi ficando cada vez mais pesada e quase involuntariamente seu quadril movia-se para frente. Sentindo que perderia o controle de si mesmo se a garota continuasse, colocou uma das mãos sobre a de Hinata, entrelaçou seus dedos fazendo-a parar com o estímulo e beijou suavemente seu pescoço._

_Os dedos de Sasuke voltaram a estimular o corpo de Hinata e seus lábios a tocar seus seios. A garota sentia algo borbulhando dentro de si. Seus mamilos enrijeciam, a medida que Sasuke lhe tocava, seu corpo ficava cada vez mais sensível, mais quente. O Uchiha, percebendo que ela estava a beira de um orgasmo, movimentou seus dedos rapidamente dentro da cavidade úmida fazendo-a gemer mais alto do que já estava fazendo. Ela podia sentir as paredes de seu corpo se contraindo ao redor dos dedos dele enquanto sussurrava seu nome. As costas arqueadas e a cabeça contra o travesseiro expunham uma pele macia que o Uchiha logo tomou com os lábios. _

_Estava na hora, não podiam mais esperar. Dariam, juntos, adeus à inocência dos tempos de criança. _

_A pressão que o corpo de Sasuke fazia sobre a herdeira Hyuuga era o suficiente para que ela sentisse a vibração das batidas de seu coração... Parecia que batiam na mesma freqüência, no mesmo ritmo... Na penumbra do quarto onde estavam, olhando em seus olhos ele disse:_

_"Amo você, Hinata chan..." A garota envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e disse:_

_"Eu também amo você, Sasuke kun..."_

_Lentamente ele friccionou seu membro para dentro do corpo da garota que soltou um gemido alto ao sentir-se invadida. No começo estava desconfortável, afinal não estava acostumada a ter outro corpo dentro do seu. Logo o Uchiha lhe deu um beijo profundo e começou a movimentar-se com pequenos movimentos para frente e para trás fazendo-a gemer, desta vez, devido à nova sensação de prazer que se apoderava de seu corpo._

_Sasuke começou movimentando-se lentamente. Hinata suspirava em seu ouvido enquanto suas mãos deslizavam em suas costas e entrelaçavam-se em seus cabelos. Ele sentia a cavidade úmida lhe apertar o membro que pulsava dentro dela querendo movimentar-se, mas tinha receio de machucá-la pois, apesar de tudo, esta também era sua primeira vez. Percebendo a hesitação dele, a Hyuuga disse em seu ouvido com uma voz que era uma mistura de gemido e sussurro:_

"_Não pare, Sasuke kun...."_

_Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente diante do aval da garota e começou a pressionar seu quadril contra o dela com mais ímpeto. A medida que aumentava o ritmo, Hinata gemia cada vez mais alto. _

_'Nossa sorte é que nesse andar estamos sozinhos...' Pensou enquanto percebida o quão úmida estava o corpo da Hyuuga indicando o quão excitada ela estava. _

_"Sasu - ke... kun... Mais... rápido, mais fun - do... o - negai..." A voz de Hinata suplicava nos ouvidos do Uchiha que prontamente atendeu. Gemendo alto ele passou a movimentar o quadril contra o dela, saindo e entrando. Estocadas rápidas, fundas, cada vez mais constantes. O corpo de Hinata seguia o ritmo ditado pela movimentação de Sasuke. Seus fartos seios iam para cima e para baixo conforme as penetrações do Uchiha, criando assim uma visão extremamente sensual e erótica._

_Seus corpos deslizavam um sobre o outro, cada vez mais rápido. Seus suspiros estavam cada vez mais altos. Hinata gemia de prazer a cada estocada que Sasuke lhe dava. Sentindo que ela estava a beira do clímax, Sasuke parou esperando que ela o alcançasse primeiro. Massageou seus mamilos estimulando-a mais ainda. Não demorou muito para a garota arquear as costas e gemer ainda mais perante o orgasmo. Sasuke movimentou o quadril novamente para frente e pode sentir as paredes do corpo da garota lhe pressionarem ainda mais enquanto ele também chegava ao seu ápice. _

_Eles ficaram nos braços um do outro, sem nada dizer, sentindo seus corpos adormecidos pelo prazer. Sasuke repousou a cabeça nos seios de Hinata e assim ficaram durante um tempo, ela acariciando seus cabelos e ele ouvindo seu coração. Ficaram sem dizer nada até sentirem suas respirações normais outra vez. Sasuke ergueu-se e acariciou o rosto de Hinata. Os dois ficaram fitando um ao outro por alguns instantes. Hinata estava ainda mais bela aos olhos do garoto Uchiha. Seu rosto de porcelana estava rosado e seu olhar estava havia ganho um brilho diferente. Continuava inocente, porém, agora estava um pouco mais misterioso. _

_"Fico feliz por você ter sido a primeira mulher da mi__nha vida. Hinata..." A garota enroscou os dedos por entre os cabelos do Uchiha e sussurrou:_

_"E eu por algo tão importante ter sido com você."_

* * *

"Kibaa~, a gente não tem o dia inteiro!" Ino gritava para o garoto Inuzuka que estava a uma hora no orelhão tentando com a telefonista o número da moça que havia conhecido durante o festival

"Kiba desiste! Se ela não te deu o número é porque não te quer. Já é um milagre ela ter dito o nome." Chouji chamava o amigo inutilmente.

"Isso se o nome que ela deu for verdadeiro." Sasuke alfinetou com os braços cruzados.

"A garota fugiu dele a noite toda e ele ainda tá atrás dela... Depois eles dizem que nós somos complicadas." Temari comentou consigo mesma.

"Nossa como vocês são problemáticos! Será que não dá para fazer nada sem arranjar encrenca, não?" Shikamaru reclamava entediado.

Era fim de tarde e o sol tingia o horizonte em vários tons de vermelho e alaranjado. O grupo de amigos estava retornando à Tókio exatamente no único dia que fez sol durante sua estada em Okinawa.

"Naruto, se você fosse mais burro seria diagnosticado como retardo mental! Devia pagar as despesas que tomos nós tivemos aqui." Sai reclamava.

"Quem vocês está chamando de burro, heim? Seu branquelo!" Naruto berrou de volta.

"Pelo menos o meu problema um pouco de sol resolve! E você que além de burro tem o pintx pequeno?! Sai respondeu com um ar totalmente controlado e sem emoção, o que fazia Naruto ferver mais ainda de raiva.

"Eu NÃO TENHO O PINTX PEQUENO! E por que do nada você resolveu falar disso, seu doente!?" O loiro berrava a ponto de todos em volta conseguirem ouvir sobre o seu 'problema'.

"Aff... Eu só perdi meu tempo nesse lugar. Não fui para a paia e nem peguei a gostosa da Ino... Aaaaaai!" O garoto gritou ao receber uma série de tapas e socos em sua cabeça vindos da loira Yamanaka.

Ao menos desta vez haviam conseguido os táxis limousines que tanto queriam(porque Shino pessoalmente se encarregou de alugá-los.). Os funcionários da pensão levavam as malas para os carros enquanto o grupo se despedia do proprietário que fez questão de levá-los até a porta.

"Crianças agradeço a vinda de você e espero que voltem mais vezes." O homem de meia idade disse do alto da escada. "De preferencia voltem na época do sol! Tenho certeza que as moças ficariam lindas vestindo biquinis bem pequenos e se divertindo na praia."

"Ah... Nós que agradecemos, Jiraya san. Com certeza voltaremos outras vezes" Sakura disse desconfiada.

"Mas de preferência fora da época das chuvas." Ino disse em um tom de alfinetadada em Naruto.

"Hahaha! É uma ótima idéia!" O homem sorriu.

"Dewa, sayounara!" A loira fez uma reverência leve com a cabeça e todos fizeram o mesmo.

Aos poucos a pensão Icha Icha Paradise foi ficando cada vez mais distante. Dentro da limousine havia espaço de sobra para todos, ar condicionado e o mais importante, paz. todos estavam calados, nenhuma briga até então. Parecia que a nostalgia de fim de férias havia pego todo mundo.

"Cara... Nem gosto de lembrar que daqui a poucos dias estaremos no 3º ano! Mais estudo mais provas..." Naruto começou desanimado.

"E no seu caso, mais recuperação, mais broncas e mais estupidez. Né, bobão!" Ino provocou.

"Vê lá como você fala com meu namorado, sua balofa!" Sakura protestou.

"Haha! O casal perfeito, diga-se de passagem. A rainha da cafonisse e o mongolzão." A loira soltou.

"Como se você e esse albino fossem a tradução da perfeição, né? Rainha da água oxigenada?" Temari se meteu.

"E quem você acha que é, heim!? Maria-machadão?" A loira revidou e logo começou o bate boca generalizado. Sakura e Ino gritando, Temari unindo-se a elas, Naruto e Shikamaru tentando separar as duas, Sai jogando mais lenha na fogueira e etc.

Do outro lado da limousine Sasuke estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Hinata. Shino estava calado e Chouji com a boca muito cheia para falar qualquer coisa. Pelo canto dos olhos, Shino olhou para o casal Hyuuga-Uchiha e sorriu internamente. Os dois pareciam muito mais próximos e a aura ao redor dos dois era exatamente o oposto da confusão instalada entre os amigos do outro lado, estavam em uma perfeita harmonia.

"Aff! E tudo volta a ser como era antes!" Chouji comentou para si só enquanto via Ino estapear Sai mais uma vez.

Retornar a Tokio, voltar à escola, todas essas coisas poderiam ser iguais, mas, ao menos para Sasuke e Hinata, a vida definitivamente havia mudado para sempre.

**Fim**

VOCABULÁRIO:

Y ukata – Uma espécie de kimono de verão

Hime - Princesa

Hanabi – Fogos de artifício

Oden – Macarrão típico japonês

Unmei no hito – Literalmente 'a pessoa destinada' é a sua alma gêmea

akai ito – É uma crença japonesa de que no seu dedo mindinho há um fio vermelho que se liga ao dedo mindinho de uma outra pessoa. Essa pessoa é sua alma gêmea.

Bora-Bora – É uma ilha turística na Indonésia. Muito linda, meu sonho de consumo é viajar para lá XD

Oyasumi – Boa noite, de uma forma menos formal

Dewa, sayounara – Literalmente 'Então, adeus.'

1 – Uma referência a fanfic "Projeto Hyuuga" da linda Tillim. Recomendo para quem ainda não leu! Já foi concluída e é viciante XD

Sinopse: Em um Universo alternativo de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke é um cientista que esta envolvido em uma pesquisa misteriosa. Quando esse projeto é ameaçado, ele decide a qualquer custo proteger uma de suas criações, a frágil Hyuuga Hinata.

2 – Uma referência a fanfic "Assassino de Aluguel" da maravilhosa Dondeloth. Mais uma fic perfeita! Ainda está em andamento, então para quem gosta de acompanhar fic de pertinho, é perfeita.

Sinopse: Uchiha Sasuke aparentemente é um homem comum, poucos sabem que conratando seus serviços é possível eliminar qualquer um que esteja atrapalhando. Sasuke nunca falhou, mas tudo mudará quando ele receber a missão de matar a misteriosa Hyuuga Hinata.

Pessoas do meu coração, quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu DAITE, SEÑORITA! desde o começo, quem começou a ler depois de um tempo, quem voltou a ler depois do hiatus, quem leu mas não deixou review, quem só vai ler daqui a algum tempo... Obrigada a todos.

Um obrigada especial a Tillim e a Dondeloth por me permitirem fazer um mini-crossover com as ótimas fanfics deles. Muito obrigada, gente. Sou mega fã de vocês!

-EDIT-

Última vez que eu vou responder as reviews de vcs nessa fic, Já to com saudades T-T

**Pinkuiro:**aUIHSIHaishiUAHS Acabou que eu nem coloquei o Watanuki, sabe por quê? Pq ele é o presidente do clube de teatro da escola XD O Sasuke iria chegar e olhar para ele e dizer: WTF Vc faz aqui? Vou embora que não quero olhar para essa sua cara doida muito tempo

Sasuke: Pq eu diria uma coisa dessas?

Aoi: Claro que diria! Eu te criei. Vc fala o que eu quiser que fale.

Sasuke: Aff! Ainda bem que essa fic acabou e eu não vou precisar te agüentar mais!

Aoi: Ah! É? Espera a próxima então... –Olhar vingativo-

**Marcy Bolger****: **Obrigada Linda!!! XD Pois é eu fiz que nem a fênix renasci das cinzas. E fiz que nem o Roberto Carlos tbm: voltei agora para ficar, pq aqui aqui é o meu lugar XD

Obrigada por ler minha fic e te espero na próxima^ Bjos

**FranHyuuga:**Soooou sim^^ Voltei desta vez para terminar essa fic que me doeu o coração ver inacabada XP Espero que vc goste do último capítulo e continue me acompanhando^^ Bjões

**Luciana Fernandes: **Opa! Obrigada pelos esclarecimentos, já corrigi td^^ Pois é Eu acabei extendendo essa fic 3 capítulos a mais do que a idéia original^^' Não poderia deixar de fora algumas coisas XD

Obrigada por ter lido e apoiado a minha fic^^ Bjões

Ok, Vocês não fazem idéia de como eu fico feliz quando vejo que tem review nova em que vcs dizem que gostaram e tudo mais... É algo muito gratificante que me motiva a escrever mais. -chora de EMOção-

Arigatouzão pelo apoio de vcs, mil beijos e até a próxima fic (que não vai demorar)

^o^~~


End file.
